Sweets,Friendships and Boys
by Raiyah 27516
Summary: This is a very late Saint Valentines fanfic. The Super Hero Girls and the Invincibros have some teenage drama because of the Valentines dance and some relationships may be blossoming. The summary sucks but the story is better, I promise. Now posting some follow-up stories.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: This is a very late Saint Valentines fanfic that I have been working on for the last week since I had a great writers block. So this first story will be a two or three parter since the second_ _chapter is getting a bit long, the rest may or may not be in the same continuity_.

_Note 2: I originally published it on Wattpad and Archive of Our Own since I had lost the access to this account._  
**********************************************************************

Diana Prince and Tatsu Yamashiro were training together as they still considered each other good friends even after the incident of the sword Soul Taker.

Of course Tatsu had changed her methods at catching criminals and now was an occasional ally to the Super Hero Girls and even sometimes she helped the Invincibros.

"As always is great to have someone to train with" Diana told her Japanese friend.

"It's an enjoyable experience" Tatsu said absently.

"What's in your mind?" The Greek princess asked "Or a penny for your thoughts as mortals say, I don't really understand why..."

Tatsu looked a bit pained but after a few seconds she returned to her stoic self, then said "Saint Valentine is next week"

"Oh" Diana said not really understanding, her other friends had been talking about that for the last week but she couldn't understand what the fuss about it. If Aphrodite decided that two persons had to love each other it was fate.

"In my country it's kind of an especial holiday" Tatsu said.

"Here is too or that's what I heard" Diana commented "The girls at school have been preparing something for that day, I think they are organizing a dance"

"Haven't we had enough dances for our junior year*?" Tatsu asked rhetorically.

"Yes, but our classmates seem like to have them" Diana said "Also I think is tradition here in the World of Men"

"Hmmm" Tatsu hummed and then said "In Japan is quite different though" She looked at Diana and said "Women give chocolates to all the people they love though not romantically but they give homemade chocolate to the one they love"

"That's a... very beautiful tradition" Diana said thoughtfully "Have you ever gave someone a homemade chocolate?"

The Greek girl noticed that her friend stiffened and that she was in deep thought, after a few seconds Tatsu managed to say "Yes...I did it once, a long time ago"

Trying to lighten the mood, Diana asked "Will you follow this tradition this year here in Metropolis?"

"I don't know" The Japanese said dismissively "I don't really have someone to give them to, outside my family I mean" Then she turned her back to get away "Good afternoon Diana"

"Good afternoon Tatsu" She said, then she started wondering.

* * *

Zee Zatara was working on the decorations for the Saint Valentines dance. She was sat on the gym's floor trying to get a perfectly cut paper heart without magic.

"Remind me why are we cutting this hearts?" Zee muttered.

Oliver, who was sat by her side had heard her, finished cutting his own and said "Because Mr. Chapin was not happy with the outcome of your play"

Usually she wouldn't be helping the committee but Oliver Queen and Mortimer Drake had made quite a show during the play she was directed and even though it had been well received by the public, Mr. Chapin had given the three of them detention for ruining the school's theater.

"And he gave us two options..." Morty said " This is not so bad"

At first they were going to have the usual detention, meaning that they would have to stay in the detention room during the whole week and have Saturday detention, but then Barbara Minerva said that they needed help with the Saint Valentines dance and so Zee Zatara was condemned to cut heart-shaped papers with two persons who bonded over hating her.

"That's true" The magician admitted "But it would be better if we were printing and hanging up posters"

"Because you and Oliver are experts on doing that" They heard a voice behind them.

"Won't you ever forget that, Danvers?" Oliver said rolling his eyes.

"Never, Queen" The Kryptonian said with a smirk "It was quite a spectacle"

"Why are you here?" Zee asked annoyed at the taunting.

"I have detention too, I skipped P.E. yesterday and I have been late a few times these last weeks" The blonde rolled her eyes "I'm in charge of building the scenery for the band and those things...so bye" And with that she left to find the ones in charge of that.

The three actors fell silent for a while but Morty, who had grown bored, asked "Will you go to the dance?"

"Of course I will" Oliver said "I just need to find the right partner for that"

"Good luck on that" Zee snorted "As if someone would want to go with you"

"Are you challenging me, Zee Zatara?" The archer asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe I am" The magician said with a small smile.

"So I challenge you to find a date till the day of the dance" The blonde boy said.

"Why? Do you think that no one will ask me out?"

"If you are challenging Oliver it's only fair if you are challenged too" Morty intervened and added "To motivate both of you...why don't you set a prize for the winner"

Zee and Oliver looked at each other wondering, then Morty said "The winner chooses the next play and gets to direct it"

"Deal" She said giving Oliver her hand to shake which he took.

They locked up in a glare battle which developed into an argument and suddenly detention was less boring for Morty who hadn't been expecting the outcome.

Barry Allen was as always working in Sweet Justice, he really liked to be there. It was always interesting to see the many different people who went there, each one with a different story.

Also the fact that his friends dropped by almost every day helped to pass the day by, when you are a speedster time passes a bit _slower_ than for the rest. But today none of his friends had come yet, Barry knew that some of them had detention and others had after school activities to care for.

It was almost six when Garth and Karen entered the café, they asked for the usual and sat on the counter to talk with him.

"So what's up?" He asked to his friends.

"Everything's okay, the Robotics Club* got new tools today and we practiced with them" Garth said and then he added excitedly "I got a new fish and I'm making a bigger aquarium for my fishes"

"The Fashion Club* has been really interesting today, the girls and I have been choosing and modifying our dresses" Karen commented sipping her shake "Carol has been quite adamant on finding the perfect dress as she thinks that Hal will ask her out...or that she will win him back during the dance"

Barry winced a little as he knew part of the story behind Hal and Carol's break up and it wasn't a pretty one, also he knew that Hal was going to ask someone else to the dance and that he wasn't going to get back with Carol, ever.

"So have you asked someone for the dance, yet?" He asked them.

His friends blushed and Karen looked at Garth "We are going together..."Then she added quickly "As friends"

"Yeah, totally as friends" Garth said getting a scoop of his ice cream.

The speedster shook his head amused and thought "Children*"

On other thought, he hadn't asked anyone to the dance, at first he had thought about going with the Invincibros as a group but Hal and Oliver had plans to ask someone, Carter surprisingly had a girlfriend whom they have never met, Steve would surely be asked out by Diana (or one of her friends would ask him out for her) and now he knew that Garth had asked Karen out.

Which left him alone. Then Babs entered the room and he had an idea.

Barry served Babs the usual and asked "What's up? What's the latest?"

"Everything is okay, I have resigned from the Archeology Club though" Babs said "And I have gotten a day off from the Burrito Bucket"

"You have finally convinced Mr. O'Shaughnessy to give you a day off?" Karen asked.

"Yes, it'll be next Saturday" She said "For the dance, since we are going together, right?"

Karen shifted uncomfortably and said "I have a date"

"Really, why didn't you tell us?!" Asked Babs excitedly "Who is it?"

"Me" Garth said blushing

"We are going as friends" The bee said.

"So you are the only one in the group with a date"

"Actually, Zee and I sent an invitation to the dance to Steve in Diana's name" Karen said confirming what Barry had thought they would do "Don't worry, she knows but she couldn't find the right words to do it"

"Poor Diana, she heads-over heels for Steve that she can't talk to him" Garth commented

"Nah, she is progressing" Karen said "Maybe she will finally talk to him normally during the dance"

"Has he answered to the invitation?" Barry asked curiously, he knew Steve liked the amazon but he was a bit clueless to her crush on him.

"Yeah, he called her to say yes"

"Wow" The redhead said "So that's makes two"

"Three" Barry said before he could think about it.

"Who else?" Karen asked.

"You'll soon know" The blonde said cryptically.

Then Garth left and after a few minutes Karen did too, Babs was about to leave but Barry said "Babs, wait a minute"

"Yes?"

"Well, I have been meaning to ask...do you wanna go to the dance with me? I mean as friends" Barry asked quickly "I mean you are my best friend and I don't want to go alone"

"Sure" She said smiling "I'll go with you"

"Great" He smiled

"So, that makes us three on my group with a date" She said wondering.

"Four" He muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing" He said awkwardly.

* * *

Jessica was having a late lunch with her friends from the Debate Club in Matt's Vegan Place. They were having a quiet chat, unlike the one they had in the club meetings, when her Green Lantern partner entered and went to order something.

"Is that Hal Jordan?" Lois Lane asked in wonder.

"Yes, he is" Said one of the members of the club.

"Does he even know what a salad is? Said another, which for whatever reason made Jessica a bit angry.

Then the Latina stood up abruptly walked over to her friend, whom she had not talked in a while, and asked "Hal, what are you doing here?"

He looked at her strangely as if he had been deep in thought and said "Hi Jess" Then he answered her question "Well...mmm, I like salads"

"Really?" She asked surprised "Since when?"

Hal smirked a little and responded "Do you remember when my _favorite_ hot dog cart was destroyed by an asteroid? You took me here; I have to admit that the salad is good even if I don't eat it regularly"

"Well, it's a start" She said and smiled at him, she hadn't thought that he would have remembered the place.

The waiter passed Hal a Tupper in which was his salad. That was another surprise to Jessica.

Her other friends waved her goodbye as they had finished their own food and left. Hal seemed uncomfortable for whatever reason but before she could ask, the male Green Lantern said "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yes..."

Hal put his Tupper in his backpack and they went out and walked to the nearest park. They didn't talk much as her friend was a little off.

They sat down on a bench and Hal started to eat, he had offered her a bite but she refused and instead she asked "How are you? I haven't see you in a while"

"I've been a little busy these days, now the football team is training more since we've changed coach and he wants to win the next game against Keystone High, also I've been visiting some universities with my older brother*" He said shrugging.

"Isn't it early to think about universities and stuff?" She said.

"I have to look out for scholarships, you know"

She winced remembering a conversation that she had with Mrs. Jordan so she said "Yeah, I know"

Then Hal put his things back on his backpack while asking "How are you? Any luck finding the cat a home?"

Jessica laughed remembering how finding him a home led to the destruction of Hal's house and a meeting with his mother "Yeah, I found him a home...he's living with me now"

"Great" He said and then he asked out of the blue "Do you want to be my date for the dance?

"What?!" She asked surprised.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked so suddenly"

"Hmmm" She hummed and then she said "I'll go to the dance with you, but...why me?"

"Why not?" He said smiling and Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Well, you are my best friend and I like to spend time with you" He shrugged.

Jessica wasn't really satisfied with his answer but smiled at him, then Hal smiled back.

* * *

_Note: Garth and Karen are confirmed to be fourteen. Garth is in the Robotics Club, Karen joined the Fashion Club and Jessica joined the Debate Club as of the visual novel DCSHG At Metropolis High. Also in the main DC comic's continuity Hal has an older brother with whom he has a bad relationship with and a younger one._


	2. Chapter 2

Five days had passed since the "bet" and Oliver had not yet found the perfect date for the dance and it wasn't for the lack of trying, it was just that none of the girls he knew was the right one. For her part, Zee had not yet been asked by anyone (well a guy from the Robotics Club had but that didn't count) and she was starting to worry.

They had two days left.

On the other hand, Kara Danvers had been avoiding Jimmy Olsen whom she had overheard that he was going to ask her out. Not that she minded to refuse an invitation it was just that Olsen was just too "cute" for her usual refusal, also they were not friends so she couldn't talk to him like she would have done with the boys in Smallville.

Kara was listening to music sat on the main stairs of the school, classes had finished but she had to wait for the dance's committee, when Oliver passed by. The blonde boy had greeted her waving his hand and she waved back thinking that he would enter the school.

But instead he sat by her side and she said quite annoyed "What are you doing?"

"Trying to talk to a friend" He simply said.

"We are not exactly friends Queen"

"Titles, titles" He shrugged it off and he added "I may need your help"

"For what?" She asked curiously.

"Look, I made a bet with Zee..." He started to explain.

"Oh, yeah, I heard that" She rolled her eyes "Idiots"

He shook his head "Did she told you?"

"No, I literally heard that" She laughed a little and he didn't understand "Kryptonian hearing"

"Oh" He nodded "So..."

"So, why do you need my help?" The kryptonian interrupted "I don't know anyone who would be willing to go with you"

Oliver rolled his eyes and said "I know that Kara, you don't exactly have many friends"

"Thanks for pointing my lack of friends" She said sarcastically "If you finished, I have to go"

The archer put his hands over his face and groaned, Kara took it as her chance to get away so she stood up and entered the school.

Oliver entered the school a bit later and went to cut another set of decorations, he didn't want to talk to Zee or to Morty as he was in deep thought.

"Have you found a date yet, Ollie?" Morty asked.

"I have been busy" He simply said.

"So, I'll win" Zee said.

"I haven't heard of anyone who asked you out Zee" He responded.

"Not that you know of" She said haughtily.

"Of course" He rolled his eyes and then he asked his actor friend "And you Morty?"

"I don't have one yet" He said "I was thinking about asking Selina Kyle"

That surprised the other two but they didn't comment about it and resumed on their cutting more hearts. It was already late when Kara joined them and said "We have finished the stage and since I have more detention, Barbie said that I should help you"

Morty passed her a bunch of pink and red papers and a scissor, he said "Enjoy"

"Why do they need so many?" Kara said looking at it in disgust.

"We don't know; we don't care" Oliver said

"We are just trying to avoid Saturday detention" Zee added.

"Jess will throw a fit when she sees so many paper" Kara muttered.

The other three shrugged and kept on their silent work, at seven Barbie finally gave them their freedom.

Zee left on her limousine as her father had decided to pick her up that day. Morty called his mother and was waiting for her while Oliver was calling an Uber. For her part, Kara was waiting for everyone to leave so she could fly home.

She was about to go the side of the school when she heard Oliver say "Please go to the dance with me"

Kara tried to ignore him and didn't turn her back but the archer said "I know you heard, Danvers"

She stiffened and tried to find a way to reject him without being too rude but instead she said "Doing that would be helping you against Zee, why would I do that?"

"I don't know; I didn't think I would get this far without you hitting me" He said shrugging.

"You should be really desperate if you are asking for my help" She said turning towards him and crossed her arms.

Oliver grimaced and walked towards her and admitted "I don't know many girls that would go with me that I like and the ones I like they already have a date, then the ones I'm friends-friends with have dates too except Zee...and you"

"You aren't friends with Zee" She scoffed.

"She is a friend that I hate" He said raising his chin and putting his hands on his hips.

Kara snorted and said "I'll consider your...proposal"

"Good" He said and walked away.

Kara took flight and Oliver got in his Uber.

"What have I done? She will refuse and Zee will win" He thought grimacing "This is so humiliating; this is the end of Oliver Queen"

Kara was having dinner with her mother and Kal asked how she was doing in school, how her friends were and if she was going to the dance. She had to admit that even if Kal was annoying sometimes and somewhat of a jerk, he did care for her...even if it was just a bit.

"I don't know" She said annoyed "I don't do dances"

"Has someone invited you?" Her mom asked "I already have a dress picked up for you"

"Yeah, has someone asked you to go?" Kal asked with great curiosity but then dragged onto a story about him "I remember my first dance...I went with Lana Lang, of course dances in Smallville were a lot smaller "He laughed a little "Not that you know about it little cousin"

"I do know about how things are in Smallville High" She said a bit angry "I just didn't want to go...just like now"

"Hmmm" He said "Or you just don't want to admit that no one wanted to invite you"

Kara felt her blood boil and almost yelled "Someone did invite me, thank you for waiting for my answer, and I told him yes that I'll go with him" Then she left for her room and realized that she didn't have Oliver's number.

Then she texted Babs who did have the number of everyone in their Super Hero Club (as she had called it), the bat didn't really ask for what she needed the archer's number for and passed it without much as an OK.

She texted her answer which read "_Ok, I'll go with you, as friends-Kara_"

The kryptonian waited a few minutes for his answer and he responded with a "_Great, of course we would go as friends"_

Kara then let the situation sink in and groaned against her pillow, then she decided to call the only one of her friends who could be truly awake at that hour.

Babs.

"Hi Kara" She said with all the energy that was characteristic of her.

"Hey"

"Not to be rude, but why are you calling me?"

"Oliver asked me to go to the dance with him" Then she moved her cellphone away from her ear ad Babs screamed in surprise.

"How? What? Why? When?" The redhead asked rapidly "Tell me more"

"Well..." She started to explain all the situation while Babs hummed and answer in all the correct moments.

"And why did you accept?"

"Kal may have annoyed me to the point I said that I accepted, also mom said that she had already picked up a dress"

"Hmmm...I don't really see the problem" Babs said "You are going as friends, it's not a date-date...most of us are going as friends with the guys"

"It would have been better if we went as a group"

"Yeah, but having a date is the point of this kind of events"

"You humans have strange traditions"

"Yeah, though you don't know many of them yet"

Babs started to describe some traditions that other countries had and Kara just hummed her responses until she had enough and interrupted her friend: "I have been meaning to ask, with whom are you going?"

"With Barry, as friends, you know"

Kara wanted to say that the speedster had a small crush on her but hummed and answer, they talked for a quarter an hour more before they hung up and the blonde kryptonian groaned once more against her pillow.

* * *

The next morning Jessica and Hal were returning from their early training session with Kilowog, who was becoming more accepting of their fighting techniques and was dropping hints about they had to go to Oa to finish their training.

That seemed to bother Hal but he just went to his locker and Jessica followed him.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey" He said with a faint smile.

"Are you okay?" The female Green Lantern asked with concern.

"I'm fine" The male Green Lantern responded "It's just that I'm a bit tired after our session with Kilowog...after school I have football practice..."

"You are really busy lately" She commented "Aren't you overexerting a little bit?"

"Maybe..." He said "But the new coach wants to have the perfect team for the season"

"Hmmm"

"Don't worry I'll be okay" He said while bopping her cheek.

"Are you hanging at Sweet Justice later?" She asked shooing his finger away.

"Maybe..." He started to say with a noncommittal tone but then he said "Or, we can hang out there "

"That's a good idea" Jessica said brightly "It's six o'clock good for you?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up from your house at six" He said putting a hand on her shoulder before leaving to his first class.

They were so invested on their conversation that they didn't noticed that a very angry Carol Ferris was behind them along with her friends Selina Kyle and Pam Isley.

"What does he even see on her?!" The Star Sapphire asked furiously "She is ugly, annoying, lost cause seeker, two-faced w**** ..." She looked at her friends waiting for them to continue.

"Sorry dear, but you have to admit that she is not ugly" Selina said "And they always seem to be together"

"Also, she may be really annoying and she likes to pick up on lost causes but some people seem to find her company enjoyable" Pam said and then added with a sly smile "Even the dumb jock"

"Especially the dumb jock" Selina said smirking.

"I hate her!" Carol yelled and then she added a bit sad "If she wasn't in the picture I would have already won him back"

Selina wanted to say what everyone knew, that the Quarterback didn't love her, but she refrained and instead she said "You have to get rid of her subtly"

"I can help" The redhead said.

"I have a lot of planning to do then" Carol smirked "Maybe-"

"Whatever" The cat-like girl said "Let's ditch classes and find new jewelry for Saturday"

Carol couldn't deny that it was a good idea and it would help her clear her head to plan something to keep that man-stealing b**** from her Hal Jordan. Also more jewelry is always good, even if you are rich.

_Later_

Against her best judgment Jessica was waiting for her friend in her house, usually she would have told him to wait for her at Sweet Justice but for some reason she wanted him to come for her.

Hal arrived five minutes late in his mother's car, it was a vintage one, and he waved her hi while saying "No comments please"

"Questions?" She asked entering the car and sitting in the co-pilot seat "Or I can't ask how you managed to get Mrs. Jordan to give you "driving privileges"?

"I did chores around the house during the last few months" He said shrugging "Also Jim, my younger brother, wants me to drop him at his soccer classes instead of mom for whatever reason he invented"

"Hmmm" She said.

"Also I need the car to pick you up on Saturday" The brown haired boy said.

"Oh, how gentlemanly" The Latina said half-jokingly half-surprised.

"Hey! I may come as a jerk sometimes but I can be nice"

"I know" She said "Sometimes"

They kept a lighthearted banter while he drove to their favorite place in Metropolis. When they entered the parlor they saw most of their friends: Carter was with his girlfriend Shiera (whom they had not met formally), Garth was with Karen and Barry, Kara was with her cousin Clark and another woman, and finally Zee was with Diana and Babs.

They waved to their friends and for a moment they considered to join the girls but instead decided to sit on a table by the corner and catch up a little with each other's lives.

Once again they didn't notice that Carol was looking at them with great rage in her eyes.

* * *

Diana had been spending her afternoon with Zee and Babs. They were talking about the upcoming dance, though she didn't really understand why they considered it so important.

"Why do you people give it so much importance?" She asked them after hearing a long chat about dresses and dates.

"Well, I don't know if you remember your lesson of " how to be a normal teenage girl" but one of the lessons was romance" The bat started to say "I thought the Greeks liked love"

"Romance is important, and Saint Valentine is tomorrow" Zee said "Tomorrow you will see a lot of new couples and love is going to be in the air"

"And many broken hearts"

"And the dance is only going to be another chance to form new couples and to make some people realize that they are more than friends" The magician smiled sweetly at Babs.

"For the last time, Barry and I are just friends" She said groaning and told Diana "Unlike Steve and you"

"Steve" The amazon said dreamily.

"See, Steve Trevor is her kryptonite" Babs whispered to her purple haired friend.

Then they heard a pair annoyed voices "Kryptonite is kryptonite, kryptonite is from the planet Krypton!"

"Wow, Kara can get along with her cousin" Zee commented and then said "Anyways, even if you don't understand the Holiday...just try to enjoy your time with Steve"

"Steve" She said again dreamily.

"So, Zee...do you have a date?" Babs asked ignoring Diana's dream moment.

The magician's eye trembled "Not yet but don't tell anyone"

"Why did you reject that guy...Robert...from the robotic club"

"I simply don't like him" She said "If no-one asks me tomorrow, I will have to use my last resort"

"Which is?" Diana asked out of her Steve dreamland.

"A friend"

"A friend or a friend?"

"He is a friend that I hate"

"Oliver?"

Zee rolled her eyes and said "No, a... an old friend"

Babs put on a face that she only used when she was getting suspicious but she then decided to chance the topic to school's gossip.

"Who do you think that will get together tomorrow?" She asked.

"It's not good to gossip Barbara" Diana stated.

"Yeah, yeah" The girl said dismissively "But sometimes is...entertaining"

"And it helps us to be normal teenagers" Zee added giving her muffin a bite "You know...having some connection to the rest of the school"

That made Diana ponder on her friends' lives before of her arrival, like the strangeness that Tatsu irradiated the other day when they talked about this holiday. She couldn't relate to some things they said, she was so much older than them and she would still be young by Amazon standards by the time they went to the Hades.

So instead of drifting of in her thoughts she decided to try and join them in their conversation and enjoy her time with them.

* * *

_Please leave a review or PM if you have a suggestion or a comment__:)_


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saint Valentine's day, finally.

One day more to the dance.

Almost everyone in the school received a card in their lockers or in person. Others received roses or chocolates sent by their admirers. And others well...tried to confess their love to their crush.

In some cases, it worked, in others they ended up with their heart broken...or other parts of their bodies.

For their part, at the start of the morning the girls exchanged cards and some sweets between them, but also Zee had commissioned charm bracelets for the six of them.

"How girly" Kara commented looking at the bracelet with a face of mild distaste.

"We are girls Kara" Zee said rolling her eyes "But you don't have to use it if you don't want"

"Nah, I'm just messing with you" The Kryptonian said putting hers on "It's nice" She smiled to her magician friend who in turn snorted.

"Hope you survive by lunch" Babs said.

"I will" The rocker girl said scoffing "I'm not allergic to love"

"Sometimes it seems so" Zee muttered.

"You will have enough by then" Babs predicted walking to her first class of the morning.

_Later_

The Super Hero Girls and the Invincibros (minus Steve as he was in the military school) decided to have their Valentines lunch together.

Their talk was a quiet one as none of them were in a relationship, save for Carter but his girlfriend was in another school so that didn't really count and if he hadn't been with her the other day in Sweet Justice they would have believed that he was lying.

And as Babs had predicted, Kara was getting fed up by all the cheesiness that was around her, still she had appreciated the cards that the other girls (and Barry and Garth) made for her. She bought for them, and the other boys, a small chocolate bar for each.

"How thoughtful" Oliver said dramatically as he always did and putting his hand over his heart.

"What can I say" She shrugged it off "It's the day of love and friendship"

"Because some feel loves and others friendship" Garth said.

They all laughed at the lame joke and Garth blushed.

A group of girls were looking at them nervously, they wondered for a while if it was because Kara and Carter scared them a little or because they were going to confess their love to one of the guys (or girls).

Finally, one of them went to their table and handed Hal a card and blushed. The Green Lantern simply said with his charming smile "Thank you"

The girl giggled and went back to her group and they all giggled together.

Jess looked at her friend and raised an eyebrow, the male Green Lantern said "What? I can't turn them down"

"You never do" The female Green Lantern said a bit annoyed "You are always giving them hope"

"It may be his fourteenth card this day" Oliver commented interrupting whatever Hal was about to say.

"I don't keep count" the Quarterback shrugged "I'm just afraid to open my locker today, my admirers always fill it with cards and paper hearts"

"How humble" Kara rolled her eyes "Hope you don't get buried under them"

"Thank you" The Green Lantern said sarcastically.

"You are welcome" The kryptonian smirked.

Another girl went to the table and handed Oliver a card and a chocolate table. This one didn't wait for his answer and ran away for the cafeteria.

The archer shrugged under the glares of his female friends and Barry.

"What?" He said "I don't even know who she is"

"Really?" Zee asked.

" I can find her for you" Babs offered handing out her phone.

"Thanks, but no thanks" The blonde actor said "I can find her myself..."

"Why do the guys keep receiving cards?" Diana asked.

"I don't know" Barry said " But I think it's because it's the only day they have the chance of making the first step with a guy without looking too bad"

"Girls can make the first step any day" Babs said defiantly.

All the boys looked uncomfortable and this time Garth was the one to talk, surprising everyone "Yeah but...it makes some guys uncomfortable and also most girls don't do that because other girls criticize"

To their shame, the girls silently admitted that it was true (sometimes), and it made them fell in an uncomfortable silence.

"So, tomorrow we come together to the dance?" Barry asked trying to break the tension.

Hal looked at Jess and said "I'm picking her up"

"You are going with him?!" Babs asked surprised.

"Yes" Jess said frowning. That was the reaction all her friends had when she told them as they considered him a jerk.

For his part Hal was a bit offended but most of the time Babs called him "dumb jock" most of the time so he kept silent.

"You didn't tell us" The bat said while the other girls facepalmed or rolled their eyes

"She did, the other day" Diana said a bit annoyed "You were eating a burrito in the headquarters while we talked about this topic"

"Oh" Babs said "It was a great burrito"

The girls rolled their eyes and Diana said "You have to work on your focus"

"Yeah, yeah" Babs waved it off and asked her speedster friend "Are you picking me up or do we see each other here?"

"Well...I hadn't thought about it" Barry said sheepishly "I can pick you up if you want"

The girls rolled their eyes in frustration but the boys didn't really notice.

Also it was typical of Barry not to think much ahead and also why he would have thought about it if he usually ran to anywhere he needed.

"If you want we can come in my limo" Zee offered.

"So, are you still coming?" Oliver asked "Since you don't have a date"

The magician's eye trembled and said "It's not your problem until tomorrow"

The archer looked at Kara who shook her head, then the blonde boy sighed and said "Ok, but don't make an overly dramatic show if you come alone"

The others in the table just ignored their exchange as everyone knew about the bet but weren't interested on whatever their actor friends were doing.

Then the bell rang and everyone went to their respective classrooms.

* * *

Diana was getting ready for her training session with Tatsu at their usual fencing place. She looked over to the Valentines cards her friends gave her and considered if she should give one to Tatsu as she had one ready for her.

When the Greek princess entered the fencing club she saw her friend sitting on the floor with her legs crossed. As usual they were the only ones left there.

She was about to greet her when Tatsu said: "Good afternoon Diana"

"Good afternoon Tatsu" She said "Are you ready?"

"Ready as always" The Japanese said getting in position.

They trained in silence for a while was they put all their focus in the match. After a few hours they finally got really tired and decided to stop for the day.

"How are you Tatsu?" Diana asked.

"I have been better" She said dismissively then she added "You surely had a day"

"Kind of" The amazon said rubbing her neck "I received a lot of cards from people I don't know well or know at all"

"You are liked by many people" Tatsu shrugged "And you have any admirers"

The girls kept silent as sometimes they did, then Tatsu opened her backpack and handed Diana a bento box.

"Thank you?" Diana said tentatively.

"It's what you can call friendship chocolate" The warrior explained with a small smile "There are six of them, one for you and other five for your other friends...it can a be a way to say sorry for stealing their souls for a while and way to offer them my friendship" She finished sheepishly.

The amazon smiled brightly at her friend and took out her hand to shake. Tatsu accepted it and shook it while she smiled but then her expression became a little sad.

"You asked me if I ever gave homemade chocolate to someone" The Japanese warrior started to say "And I told you that I did once...a long time ago..."

Diana nodded as a way to tell her that she should continue, Tatsu got the hint and said "A few years ago I was friends with two brothers, they were twins, we grew up together and so we trained together all our lives... I fell in love with one of them and as a way to confess my feelings I gave him "honmei-choco"* and he accepted it, we were together for a while"

"What happened?" The amazon asked quietly.

Tatsu looked away sadly as if remembering something painful and said "That's a story for another time Diana, I don't want to ruin the mood for you...you have a dance to prepare for"

"Oh, right" Diana said "But I won't forget to ask about it later"

"I know you won't"

Diana was about to leave but realized something and asked "Are you going to the dance tomorrow?"

"No, I have somethings to do" Tatsu shook her head and then added with a smirk "If all the heroes in Metropolis are in the school's dance, who is going to protect the civilians?"

"How...?"

"First of all, when I stole your soul I had stolen the souls of your teammates and I kind of assumed that they were from your group of friends thought I wasn't so sure because I didn't pay attention to their faces"

"Then...?"

"You are not as subtle in your heroic escapades between classes as you think Diana" She explained a bit amuses "And the boys are even worse, Allen makes deliveries in his Flash suit and let's don't talk about the stuff with Queen during Zatara's play"

"Oh" Diana blushed and then asked worriedly "Does anyone else noticed?"

"I don't think so; people here seem to turn blind eye to the obvious things"

Both friends laughed at that.

* * *

Barry was working as always in Sweet Justice.

The time was passing by slowly as his friends weren't there yet, though he didn't know if they would drop by that day as they were really busy.

He was wondering about tomorrow's night. He kind of knew that he was expected to pick up Babs but he hadn't thought that he would have to do it. As a speedster he was just too used to go anywhere he needed to or wanted to go by himself running as fast as he could.

The scarlet speedster was pondering on that while serving the clients who notices that despite having the orders right he wasn't using his usual enthusiasm and a few of them asked him about it.

"I'm just thinking about school" Was his response to every person who asked.

It was already late when Kara entered with Hal, Oliver and Jessica in tow.

"Hey! What's up? What's the latest? The usual?" He asked his friends excitedly.

They all nodded and smiled at his antics. His friends sat on the counter to talk with him.

"Let's talk about tomorrow, shall we?" Oliver said in his business tone.

"What about tomorrow?" The speedster asked confused at his friend's straightforwardness.

"Since you didn't think about how are you going to get to the dance..."Hal started to say.

"We were thinking that since you have no plans to pick up Barbara tomorrow..."Oliver continued.

"You two should go with Zee in her limo..." Kara completed.

"As she has already kindly suggested" Jessica finished the idea.

Barry stopped his dessert making and looked at his four friends and then said "It's a good idea but... why?"

"I'm sure Babs will enjoy it" Jessica shrugged "Even if the limo doesn't have a grappling hook"

"Grappling hook?" Barry asked curiously.

"Once I tried to do carpooling when my mom let me have her car for the week" The Latina explained "When Babs got in the car she started to play with the buttons and asked which one released the grappling hook and was really surprised, and somewhat offended, that my van didn't have one... then she broke something, I don't remember what" She finished with a pensive face.

"Remind me to never let that girl in my car" Hal said with Oliver nodding at his side.

"I don't have a car" The speedster shrugged and his friends looked at him "Well my dad has one but he wouldn't let me use it...ever"

"Why not?" Kara asked curiously.

"He says that I need to work in my focus" The blonde speedster said "Apparently I can't fouls on a thing for more than a moment and that's why I crashed the car in our garage when I was trying to learn"

"Well...you can't focus" Hal said sheepishly "When we are on missions you are always getting distracted by anything"

"Hey! I'm not that bad"

"Yes, you are" The emerald archer said looking to nowhere in particular as if seeing something.

"You are just like Babs" The kryptonian said "You may as well be soulmates"

Barry blushed at the comment but didn't say anything about it, instead he asked Kara "So have you found a date for tomorrow?"

"Yes" Kara said quickly looking at Oliver menacingly while the blonde boy lifted up his hands in peace.

"Are you going to tell us who is it?" Jessica asked putting a hand on her friend's hand.

"No" The blonde girl said taking a sip of her milkshake "You'll have to wait until tomorrow"

"Not even if I ask repeatedly?" The brunette askes playfully.

"No"

"You are no fun" Barry said.

"Well, we have to wait only until tomorrow" Hal said putting a hand on Jessica's shoulder "Shall we go?"

"Yeah" She said standing up "See you tomorrow guys"

Hal waved at them goodbye and both Green Lanterns left the café. For a minute it seemed that they were holding hands but their friends weren't sure.

"What did just happen?" Kara asked in disbelief.

"I have no idea" Oliver said standing up "I have to go as well, so goodbye my friends"

He shook hands with both blondes, then he left.

Kara stayed with him, chatting about nothing in particular and Barry actually found the Kryptonian company enjoyable.

"So... are you going to tell Babs that you have a crush on her?" Kara asked out of the blue.

Barry opened his eyes on surprise, he thought that no one knew about his small crush on the redhead.

"Don't look so surprised, almost everyone knows it...maybe except Babs"

The blonde boy thought about it for a moment and finally he said "Maybe I will...but not tomorrow"

"Why not?"

"I don't think it's the right time" He said and then with a teasing smile he added "Why I'm talking about my feelings with Kara "Love-Its-For-Idiots" Danvers?"

"Hey, I can talk about feelings and romance sometimes" The kryptonian defended herself "On especial occasions"

"Like Saint Valentines?"

"Like Saint Valentines" She affirmed and looked to the clock.

"You have to go?" He asked looking at the clock too, it was already 10:30.

"Yeah, my mom wants me home at eleven" Kara said rolling her eyes "I don't know why they worry so much"

"They are your parents Kara, it's their job to worry" Barry said.

Kara just rolled her eyes, again, and said "Take care Allen"

"Take care Danvers" He said.

* * *

_On Saturday night_

Selina Kyle, Carol Ferris, Pam Isley and Leslie Willis arrived at the school at nine o'clock. Their friends Harleen Quinzel and Doris Zeul weren't going to the dance, Harleen because was back in Gotham for "business" with someone and Doris was grounded by her parents.

Selina was the only one in the group with a date as she had been asked out by Mortimer Drake.

"Have fun _girrls_" She said taking her date by the arm as soon as she saw him.

The other three girls looked at each other and shrugged.

Leslie was just interested in the gossip and the happenings that the night could bring out.

Pam was kind of pushed out of her house by her parents who wanted her to socialize with someone who didn't have leaves.

Carol wanted to outshine everyone in the school and win Hal Jordan's love back (not that she had lost it ever).

The three of them sat on a table that let them look at the dance floor and see who was with who, what they were doing and if it was worthy to be recorded by Leslie.

Then they saw Barbara Minerva walking towards them with an amazing speed.

"Don't make any trouble today" Barbie warned Leslie.

"Me? Making any trouble?" Leslie asked faking an offended tone.

"You know what I mean" The blonde socialite said menacingly.

"I don't promise anything" The blue haired girl said with a smirk.

Barbie groaned and then looked at Carol "Control your beast"

The Star Sapphire scoffed "Whatever"

A few moments later Oliver Queen arrived with Kara Danvers by his arm, it was a surprise to everyone since it could be considered a mismatched pair.

"That is something unexpected" Pam commented.

"I have to admit that Danvers looks good" Carol admired looking at the blonde girl, Kara had put on a very nice navy blue dress for the occasion and actually brushed her hair.

Then a group of people arrived: Barry Allen, Barbara Gordon, Diana Prince with a blonde boy, their little friends and finally Zee Zatara with a somber looking blonde boy. Diana and her date soon left their group to go dancing.

"I wonder who he is" Leslie said with a strange smile.

"He is not from here" Pam affirmed.

"How do you know?" Carol asked the redhead.

"He doesn't look like it" The ecologist said shrugging.

They saw Queen and Danvers walking fast towards Zatara and they didn't hear what was they were talking but Queen and Zatara seemed a bit annoyed at the other.

_At the same time_

_"_Congratulations on finding a date" Oliver said giving his hand to the unknown boy "The name is Oliver Queen"

The boy looked at him without expression and said "John Constantine*"

"Ah, British" The archer said.

"Aye"

Then Zee turned to Kara and said "You had to come with HIM?!"

"Yeah"

"Why?!"

"Why not?" Kara responded a bit annoyed.

To her slight shame she had been having a good time with the archer before the others came. Oliver admitted, in his mind obviously, that he was enjoying her company.

"Because he wouldn't have asked you if it wasn't..."

Barry covered her mouth with his hand and John grabbed her by the arm and dragged Zee to the dance floor.

"If it wasn't for what?" Jessica asked crossing her arms and surprising the group as they had not noticed Hal and she coming.

"Zee and Oliver made a bet about who got a date for this dance first but then turned into a bet to get a date for this...and blah blah blah" Kara explained with a bored tone.

"Well...Zee seems to have forgotten about that" The archer said and then asked to Kara "Wanna dance?"

"Why not?" She said dragging him to the dance floor.

Barry blinked a few times and said "I wasn't expecting any of this"

"Me neither" Babs said.

"She looks good" Karen commented.

"I cannot believe that they made a bet" Jessica said and nudged Hal's arm "Did you know about this?"

"No, I'm just as surprised as you" He said.

"I heard something about that" Barry admitted.

The group looked at him with an accusatory glare and he blushed " I may have heard some of Kara's conversation with her cousin the other day...I just didn't know that she was going to be Ollie's date"

"Barry!" They all said in unison.

"What?" He asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Babs asked a bit annoyed.

"It isn't our business" The speedster said.

"That's true" Garth admitted.

_With Oliver and Kara_

For their part, Oliver and Kara weren't dancing but they were sat on the bleachers drinking some punch.

"I have to admit that sometimes your company can be enjoyable" Oliver told her.

"Yours too" She said "I thought that I would get bored to dead today"

"Am I that boring?" He teased.

"No, but these things are not my kind exactly" The kryptonian explained.

"I know" He said "Not my kind either"

Kara raised her eyebrow and she asked "Wanna ditch and go eat somewhere?"

"Why not" He shrugged "But nothing too greasy"

"You owe me Queen"

"Okay" He rolled his eyes "One time won't kill me"

"You won't regret it" Kara said smirking in a way that didn't reassure anything to Oliver.

Then the kryptonian and the archer left for a place Big Belly Burger.

"I don't know how you can eat here" The blonde boy muttered.

"It's not that bad" She said biting one of her three burgers.

Oliver gave a bite to his own and tasted it, then he admitted "It may need more ketchup"

Kara laughed and then said "It always needs more ketchup"

They were the only ones in the dinner save for a young man who was trying not to get sleep on his table while drinking his soda and a couple that was snogging in a table by the corner.

"Next time we go to a place of my choosing" The archer declared looking around.

"Next time?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, I don't like here" He said.

"Sorry for bringing you here your highness" Kara scoffed.

"Pardoned" He said a bit teasing.

Oliver didn't hate it (much) in the end and decided that spending more time with the blonde girl wouldn't be a bad idea.

_Back in the dance_

Then they heard a loud noise, it was Carol Ferris cry of rage.

"Jessica Cruz, I should have known it was you!" She said with an angry tone that could have made her a Red Lantern instead of a Violet one.

"Oh no, not again" The female Green Lantern said face palming.

"I'll never let you have him!" She yelled running towards Jessica.

"This is _so_ interesting" Leslie said recording the scene with her phone.

Diana looked at her friends but then returned her attention to Steve when Babs gave her thumbs up.

Hal stood in front of Jessica and Carol stopped on her tracks surprised.

"Carol, we have to talk, seriously" He said trying to stand up to her even if he was really nervous inside.

"Why...What did I do" She asked confused.

"Please Carol" The male Green Lantern said a bit firmer.

The Star Sapphire opened her mouth a few times trying to saw something but she couldn't let any word out.

"We'll talk later" She finally said then turned her back and left to her table.

That left everyone in their group, and anyone who was paying attention to their drama, speechless.

"How did you do that?" Jessica asked surprised.

"Do what?" He asked back smiling at her.

"Standing up to her instead of hiding behind the bleachers"

"Oh, that" He rubbed his neck "She was going to try and hurt you, we both know it"

The female Green Lantern smiled at him and grabbed his hand while saying "Let's go"

Hal smiled back while following her. No one noticed the Violet Lantern ring he was grasping in his hand and then put in his pants' pocket.

Garth and Karen followed just a few seconds later. They looked really cute together.

"I felt as if I was intruding on a personal moment" Babs said with her eye trembling.

"It was a personal moment" The speedster said "They may end up together...someday"

"Do you think?" Babs said a bit sarcastically looking at her Green Lantern friends who were dancing closely.

"They are stubborn" Barry explained "Hal always says that they have a strong bond because of the Green Lantern Corps"

"Jessica says the same, though she also says that he is a pain in the neck"

They were silent for a moment then Barry asked "Do you want to dance?"

"Yeah" She said.

Just went they entered the dance floor, the DJ decided to put a slow and romantic song.

Both blushed.

"I don't know how to dance this one" Babs said.

"Neither do I" He said sheepishly.

"But we can try" The bat said "I may have learned a bit back in Gotham"

"Really?" He asked amused.

"I'm not telling" She teased.

Barry looked at her and realized that maybe it was the right moment to tell her about his crush on her.

He was trying to find the words to tell her about how he felt when the lights went out.

"No" He grimaced along with many other students but Barbie's shriek of anger was the loudest.

* * *

_T__wo questions:_  
_Why do you think that Hal took Carol's ring?_  
_Who do you think that got the lights off in the end?_

_*It kind of means "chocolate for the favorite"_  
_*One of Zatanna's love interest in the comics and the movies. May reappear in later stories._

_So this is the last chapter of the story, I may post extra chapters on what happened after that ;)_

_Thank you for the comments._

_Till next time :D_


	4. Cousins and half burnt cookies

_So this is the start of a few follow up stories to #Sweets,FriendshipsAndBoys, they are not immediately connected to it but they will tie some plots that were left in the main story._

* * *

_Friday_

Kara had convinced the Danvers to let her go alone to Ma Kent's birthday party in Smallville.

Well the party would be that weekend but her actual birthday was next Wednesday.

Jeremiah and Eliza had to catch up with their work (what's their work anyway?), and had initially said that they wouldn't make it to the party but after a talk with her cousin, they decided that at least Kara should go.

Also they thought that she was spending too much time as Supergirl and that it would be good for her to be far from Metropolis even if it was for a few days.

She wasn't complaining but she was worried that her friends would need her should a Villian appear, but when she told her friends about it Zee dismissed her worries and told her that she should take a break from her Supergirl persona, then all the girls agreed with the magician and they helped her pick up Ma's gift.

And so she was sat on the stairs of her house with her small backpack by her side waiting for her dear cousin Clark Kent, well dear was a stretch he could be a jerk when he wanted.

She looked at the hour on her phone, Clark was running late again.

Twenty minutes late.

The girl was about to fly to the Kent farm by herself when she heard a familiar car engine near.

"Get in loser" Clark said opening the door for her.

"Hi to you too" She responded entering the car and throwing her backpack to the back seat.

Then Clark said "It will be a long trip, so keep your snarky comments to yourself"

"Yeah it will be a long trip and I'll try to not make comments" She muttered and then asked "Why are we not flying there? I mean we could fly by ourselves instead of buying a plane ticket and stuff"

"I try to keep Clark Kent separated from Superman" He explained "You should do the same with Kara Danvers and Supergirl"

She rolled her eyes but had to admit that he had a point, most of the time she wondered what could happen if people found that the school's rebel was a hero.

"How long is the flight from here to Kansas?" She asked.

"Three hours" Her cousin said "Then a two hour drive to Smallville"

"Why?!" The blonde complained.

She had not really felt the distance from Smallville to Metropolis when the Danvers decided that it would be good for her to move away from Kansas after the incident at the school's gym.

Maybe it was because she was asleep most of the trip.

"It could be worse" He told her "We could be driving all the way there"

Kara groaned and put her headphones on. Clark didn't try to talk to her, though the blonde knew that he would try to catch up with her after.

When they arrived at the airport she saw a woman with red hair sat in a bench and the woman waved at them, she was trying to remember her name and when she couldn't, she looked at Clark for answers.

"That is my girlfriend...Lana Lang" He said a bit sheepishly and then added "You meet her when you arrived three years ago, she lived in the farm next to ours"

"Oh"

"And I introduced you to her in Sweet Justice"

"I met her..." She said a little unconvinced but her memory finally clicked.

"Did you forget?" He teased "Is your memory already failing?"

"I'm not good with names" She defended herself "I did recognize her"

"Hmmm"

After an awkward greeting and seeing a scene between her cousin and Lana that she had seen in those sappy romantic movies her friends watched sometimes in the headquarters, they finally got their things checked and boarded the plane.

She wanted to throw up but she decided to look away instead.

The flight was okay, at least they didn't kiss in front of her or were overly romantic she was slightly grateful for that.

Lana had tried to make small talk with her but Kara wasn't really in the mood for talking as the sound of the turbines was too loud for her taste and made her have a headache. Anyway she would have to try and be friendly to her cousin's girlfriend. But she would do it when they arrived to Smallville, there she would have time to clear her mind...and her ears before going into a chitty-chat.

When they finally arrived to Kansas, Kara thanked Rao.

"So, now we are taking the bus to Smallville?" She asked nervously to her cousin. She hated buses, their engines were too loud and too small.

"No, Lana's folks are picking us up" Clark said and then stiffened while saying "Pa is not feeling okay"

"And so my dad offered to pick us up" Lana said smiling "Don't worry, he drives well"

"Oh" She managed to say, she of course had heard that Jonathan Kent was not at his best lately but she hadn't given it much thought and now she felt bad. Then she realized that she ignored the redhead and said "Thank you"

"No problem"

They walked to the parking lot and after looking out for a while they saw a man and a woman near a truck, Lana ran to and hugged them. Clark soon followed and made a sign for Kara to follow.

"This is my little cousin Kara " He told while putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Hi"She said pushing his arm away.

"Ah, the Danvers girl" Mr. Lang said looking at her with curiosity.

Kara felt uneasy, surely he would have heard about what happened at the school. Still during her last visit to Smallville, Zee* had helped her improve her image with her former classmates and they would have surely told the rest of the town about it.

Then she decided to smile politely at Lana's father and said "That's me"

"Nice to meet you" Lana's mom said smiling kindly at her.

Then they got in the truck and the two hour drive to Smallville began, Clark was talking to about the last harvest and other farm things while Lana texted someone in her phone and Kara put her headphones back on.

She looked through the window and enjoyed the landscape, if there was something she missed from Smallville it was the green of the land and the clear skies.

Kara wondered if she could ever come back to live in Smallville, she may do it in the future but she had to consider if she would give up being Supergirl... Clark wouldn't give up Superman, would he?

When they finally arrived to the Kent farm she was ecstatic to be finally free from the seat.

She got down and waved bye to the Langs and grabbed her backpack from the back of the truck. Clark gave a more formal farewell and thanked them for the lift, then added that they were expecting them to be at the party tomorrow.

Pa and Ma Kent were waiting for them in the porch. Both Kryptonians hugged them. Then Krypto yipped happily as they petted him.

"You look thin son, have you been eating well?" Ma asked Clark and then turned to Kara "Is Eliza feeding you well, Kara?"

"I have been eating as much as I can" Clark said "But no food is as good as yours Ma"

"Mom tries to do her best" The blonde girl shrugged "Mostly pasta"

Ma frowned and said "You are still growing, you should be eating healthier food than pasta"

"I'm sure she is okay, who knows what could happen if she grew more" The dark haired man coughed.

"Clark!" Pa said with a disapproving look.

"Just saying" He shrugged while lifting up his hands.

Then the four entered the house and Ma sent Clark and Kara to their rooms to rest since she thought that the five-hour travel would be tiring even for Kryptonians and added that they would talk at dinner.

Kara was thankful for that since she had hated it and wanted to sleep a little so she went to the room that Ma had set up for her when she arrived to Earth five years ago as they assumed that she would be living with the Kents at the farm.

She pushed the thought away and fell on her bed and tried to get some sleep before dinner.

It felt like few seconds before Clark entered her room and said "Dinner is ready"

"Could you a least knock? " She complained putting her pillow over her head.

"You wouldn't hear" He shrugged and then added while rolling his eyes "You are like a trunk when you sleep"

"Hey!" She got up and started to walk towards him with the intention of punching him.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes once more and turned his back "Just go dinner, Ma made burgers"

After hearing that the blonde girl didn't waste a second before running downstairs quickly.

Dinner was a quiet affair since Pa had a talk with Clark about not annoying Kara.

Also they seemed more interested on their love lives, apparently Clark had not told them about his relationship with Lana.

"I have to say that I expected you to get together" Ma said "You were always attached to the hip when you were children"

"I hope you are treating her right" Pa said looking pointedly at his son.

"Of course I do" He said.

Kara did her best to avoid snorting but her cousin noticed it.

So her _dear cousin_ decided to say "Kara went to the Valentines dance with a boy"

"Really?" Ma asked with surprise but smiling brightly "Is he your boyfriend?"

The blonde choked on her drink and coughed a little before saying "No...he is just a friend who happens to be a boy"

"I hope he treated you well" Pa said "Because I could go to talk with him if..."

"Pa!" The Kryptonian girl complained "I had to dissuade Dad from scaring him, I don't want to talk about this again"

"He is nice enough" Clark commented but then added "Though he seems a bit of a prick"

"Kal!"

"Maybe we could meet him when we visit" Ma commented.

"Ma!"

"It's just that we want to see both of you happily married before we die" The older woman said looking at her children.

Both coughed uncomfortably and for the first time in five years they looked at each other in search for help.

"I'm a bit young to marry" The journalist said awkwardly "I'm only twenty-three"

"But you are already living with Lana" Ma said disapprovingly while Clark blushed and then the older woman looked at Kara "Hope you don't live with a man that without a ring on your finger"

"Of course I wouldn't" She said blushing but then decided to clarify Clark's previous comment "Oliver is just a friend" She explained trying not to worsen her situation "He just asked me to the dance because we didn't want to go alone" That was not a lie, though she left out the part of the bet.

"Because no one else wanted to ask you out" Clark muttered.

"Clark!" Pa admonished but then looked away "We just want to see you happy... and getting along"

Kara bit her cheek uncomfortably but looked at her cousin for a second who in turn looked away.

Then she decided that she would take Krypto for a walk.

* * *

_Saturda_y

Kara woke up at 6:30, it was an unusual occurrence for her but when she lived in the farm she had been a little more used to get up early.

After dressing up in her "farm clothes" she went downstairs and found her cousin there making the breakfast.

It was eggs and bacon, the only thing he knew to do for breakfast without burning the kitchen.

"Morning, doofus" He said tiredly.

"Morning loser" She responded and got the orange juice bottle out of the refrigerator. Then she put four glasses out and put them on the kitchen table.

Clark handed her a plate and then they sat in opposite sides of the table eating their breakfast quietly not in the mood to talk.

A few minutes passed and Pa got downstairs and said "Good morning kids, ready for the party?"

"Of course" Kara said and then added "Need any help?"

"As if you could help" Clark snorted and when Pa gave him a glare he said after sighing "Maybe she could make an apple pie or something, we have the recipe in Ma's notebook"

The blonde Kryptonian choked on her orange juice surprised at the suggestion, she thought that Clark made the suggestion just to piss her off or because she was a girl, also she was pretty sure that he knew that she had never baked anything in her whole life.

Well she had, in HomeEc, once, but he didn't need to know that.

Anyway she was about to say "no" when she saw Pa's hopeful face so she said "I could try...I guess"

"What?!" Her cousin asked surprised but for a glimpse she saw some gratefulness in his eyes?

"Really?" The other man asked "Thank you Kara, I was worried about it... Martha has already cooked most of the food for the party but she said that she had forgotten about the sweet things"

"I can try to make cookies" She said almost in a whisper.

"Then it's settled Kara makes cookies for the guests and we try to make the barn presentable" Pa said.

Then they had a quiet breakfast only commenting on Clark's cooking skills, which had improved a lot even if he only knew to make eggs and bacon, and how the party would go that afternoon.

After that Pa said that he would be going to the town to buy some things that they would need for the afternoon, Clark went to the barn to clean and fix it as the party would be held there and Kara washed the dishes before looking for the notebook in the shelves.

She was about to give up when she finally found it among some cooking books Ma had in a cabinet.

It was a very old notebook, it had been read so many times that the pages were about to fall out and they were hand-marked many times.

She sighed and started to look for an easy recipe.

"How hard this could be?" She muttered.

After passing many pages she finally found the perfect recipe: Chocolate Chips Cookies. It sounded simple enough for her so she started to look for the ingredients but her phone buzzed.

To her surprise it was a text from Oliver, it read :_"We need your help"_

_"A new villain?" _She rapidly texted back thinking about how long would take her fly to Metropolis and back.

As of late Oliver usually asked for help with enhanced villains when Barry and Carter weren't available, and she liked to help him for a change as he didn't criticize her use of brute force like the girls did.

_"No, Zee is freaking out during rehearsals for the Spring play, we need you to come"_

Kara sighed disillusioned and rolled her eyes, she was the only one in their group besides Carter who was not in Zee's new play. Then she texted _"I'm in Smallville, 2 occupied, u can take care of it"_

She didn't get a response for a few minutes before her friend replied "_What are you doing?"_

"_Baking cookies"_

_"Good luck, try not to kill anyone with your baking"_

She rolled her eyes and texted back "Tr_y not to be killed by Zee"_

_"Hal says that you can text him if you need any tips"_

The blonde rolled her eyes but replied with a simple "_Thanks_"

When she turned to the cabinets Clark was standing by the door with an amused look.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"Are you really going to make them?"

"Yeah"

"Do you have any idea of how to bake?"

She bit her lip.

Actually she had tried to bake a chocolate cake for HomeEc with Hal but he had done most of the recipe and she had just put it in the oven and it had gotten them a 8 so it had gone well enough. Then she had tried to make coconut cookies with Karen for Babs' birthday and they burned because she forgot to take then out in time, but it had been Karen's fault too, since she was paying more attetion to Garth.

Of course she didn't tell him that and just responded confidently: "I can try"

"Bring me the flour, sugar, and vanilla. I will look for the eggs and the butter " He said after a few seconds.

Kara crossed her arms and sighed but complied after a few seconds, she needed help and was going to accept Clark's. She opened one of the cabinets and found the sugar, when she turned Clark already had a mixing bowl out, and was stirring the butter in with two eggs.

"How..." She started to ask.

"Ma taught me" He said shrugging and then asked "Did you find the vanilla?"

"No" She said "Does the recipe need it?"

"You tell me"

She looked at the recipe and it did need the vanilla, but she remembered that Hal said that it was just for taste in most cases.

So she said "Yeah...but..."

Clark facepalmed and said "Great"

She was about to say something when Ma appeared at the door.

"What are you doing?" The older woman asked curiously.

"Baking cookies" Kara said.

"For this afternoon" Clark added.

"Oh, do you need any help?"

"No!" Both Kryptonians said rapidly after a quick glance at the other.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Totally"

Ma smiled at them and said "Then I'll visit "

"Take care" Her son said.

"Be sure to clean up the mess when you're done"

"Sure" Kara said.

Then Ma left and the cousins looked at each other for a moment before Clark asked "Where's the flour?"

"Oh, here" The blonde went to a cabinet and passed it to Clark.

"Now blend them while I look for the chips" He said.

"What?!"

"I said I would help, not that I would make them"

Kara groaned but nodded starting to blend the flour with the first mix.

A few minutes later her cousin returned with the chips and said that he had to finish some chores in the barn.

She then looked once again at the recipe and sighed.

A few ingredients later, Kara covered four cookie trays with the cookie dough. Then she turned to the oven, turning one of the dials and frowning at it.

"How I'm supposed to know when is hot?" She thought.

While the oven was warming she wondered if heat vision would work but rapidly dismissed the idea and decided to look for instructions in the notebook but she found none. Maybe she should have asked Ma about it before she left.

And so she decided to put the first two trays in the oven to try her luck.

She turned and saw Clark at the kitchen's door. He had an amused look on his face.

Kara wanted to wipe out his smirk and said "What?"

"Are the cookies already in the oven?"

"Yeah...why"

"Just curious...I don't want to eat raw cookies"

They looked at each other for a minute before sitting at opposite sides of the table, then Kara asked "Can I ask you something?"

"I guess" Her cousin responded shrugging.

"Why didn't you let Ma and Pa take me in?"

Clark shifted uncomfortably and said "Well..." He started to say "Ma and Pa were getting too old to take care of a teenager...and even if you think that I don't care for you, I wanted you to have a teenagehood like the one I had"

"So you choose the Danvers"

"They were the only ones around that knew about m..._our_ Kryptonian heritage" Her cousin explained "Also they lived near so you could visit the farm whenever you wanted"

"When you left permanently for Metropolis...I dropped by almost everyday after school to help Pa with the farm" She commented remembering how she used to help the farm run better for three years during Clark's absence. When the Danvers decided to pack and move to Metropolis she had cried a lot (not that she would admit it) because she had loved the farm life.

"Then you had to destroy Smallville High"

"I didn't destroy it!" She yelled at her cousin slamming her hands on the table, with human-like strength because she would have break it otherwise.

"Of course" Her cousin said dismissively.

"Bizarro Girl did it and got me expelled!"

The dark haired man looked at her for a minute as if analyzing her before saying "I believe you, Bizarro Man did the same at Smallville Community College" He said "That's why I changed to Metropolis University"

"Really?" She asked surprised as she had not known that. Well maybe Eliza had mentioned it but she hadn't cared.

"Yeah" He responded "That's what Bizarros do...anyway, what did you do with Bizarro Girl?"

Kara smiled sheepishly and said "I went to have ice cream with her then I ...let her go"

"What?!"

"We had a moment" She defended herself "She understood how I was feeling at the moment"

Clark rolled his eyes and said "Has she appeared since?"

"No"

"Well that's something"

"Hey! What did you do with your Bizarro?"

"That's classified information" Clark responded crossing his arms and giving her a look that didn't allow any questions.

Kara decided that she would ask again but that would have to be another day. Instead she decided to ask "How long have you been dating Lana?"

"Three years" He said shrugging "Well...officially but we have gone in dates since junior year in high school"

"Did you have commitment issues?" She asked mockingly.

"There was this other guy who liked her..." He started to say but then he asked "How long have you been with Green Arrow?"

"We are not together!" She shouted hitting the table with both of her hands, with human-like strength of course as she didn't want to break it, then she realized that her cousin had used the name "Green Arrow" instead of Oliver.

"How do you know about Green Arrow's secret identity?" She asked curiously and oddly protective.

"I'm a journalist" He simply said "It was kind of obvious to connect the dots between Oliver Queen and Green Arrow since the timelines between his moving from Star City and the vigilante appearance are "oddly" similar, Oliver used to be a champion in archery back in California and the goatee doesn't help his case"

Kara rolled her eyes, everyone had told Oliver to shave his goatee but he refused as he thought that it was his signature look. Then she asked "And? It could be anyone else"

"Green Arrow appears with Supergirl in occasion and lately they have been appearing together during the day, then Eliza tells me that you have been hanging out with some dude named Oliver Queen...then I'm patrolling the city and I see you together" He shrugs and looks at her eyes "So now I can only think that you are together as a couple, or that you are now in a hero-partnership or...that it's an oddly convenient excuse to be away from home"

"Well I think that we are in a partnership" She said "He is not as critical of me as the girls are..."

Clark raised an eyebrow at that and Kara continued "The girls think that I used far too much brute force when we are fighting and that I don't think ahead"

"It can happen" He admitted "Batman criticizes me for that too"

Kara opened her eyes in surprise "Batman? You know _the_ Batman?!"

"Yeah" He said "Tall, dark, annoyed by everyone...but he is a good friend"

"Your only friend" She said with a smirk.

"My only super hero friend, though he doesn't have much of super...he is only human"

Kara had wanted to say something but she smelt something, it was smoke and she cried "The cookies!"

Clark was the one to rush to the oven and took the cookies out of it, half were completely black and the others were dark brown.

"At least we have other two trays..." He said and grabbed one to put it in the oven. He waited for a minute and baked them with his heat vision.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked half surprised half horrified.

"Taste one" He said handing her a cookie and grabbing one for himself.

Kara gave it one bit and she said shrugging "It is not raw"

"It could be better" Clark said "It needs vanilla"

"You said it didn't matter" She punched his arm.

Her cousin laughed lightheartedly and rolled his eyes "Next time find all the ingredients before baking"

"I'm not baking again"

"You have HomeEc"

"Touche"

"We are making other two trays to replace the one you burned" He said and took another bowl "Turn off the oven"

Two hours later they had four perfectly baked cookies thanks to their heat vision. And Kara had found the vanilla after using her x-ray vision on the cabinets.

Pa and Ma arrived an hour before the party and didn't notice the burned cookies. Then both cousins cleaned all the kitchen before going to dress for the party.

Kara was trying to make her hair look presentable when she received a text from Zee _"When are you coming back? I need you to be here to keep Oliver in line"_

The blonde kryptonian rolled eyes and wondered when those two would get together, if ever since they were so damn stubborn to admit that they liked each other. Hal and Jess too. And Barry and Babs.

At least Garth and Karen had the guts to admit that they liked each other. And Diana was finally talking to Steve without much trouble. And Carter had a girlfriend whom they didn't know well.

That left her as the only one who didn't have a relationship, or will be having a relationship.

She brushed the thought away and just texted_ "Try not to kill each other till Monday"_

At least she could count on Diana and Barry to keep the two in line until she went back to Metropolis, it was only two days, maybe less.

She heard a knock on her door and Clark entered while saying "Get down in five, I'm giving Ma her gift before the guests arrive"

"Okay" Kara said giving up on combing her hair and then asked "What did you get her?"

"A new hat and a book" He said smiling "And you?"

"It's a surprise"

They went downstairs with gift boxes in hands. Ma opened Clark's gift first and gave him a hug as a thank you. Then it was Kara's turn.

"I knitted it for you" She said shyly while Ma looked at a perfectly knitted blue scarf and a pair of gloves.

"Thank you my dear" Ma said hugging "When did you learn knit?"

"I joining the knitting club" She said and then noticed that Clark was looking at her curiously and said "It' a long story"

"We can hear it later" Pa said "Now I hear some trucks outside"

The four went outside and greeted the guests, a few moments later the Lang arrived and Lana stood at Clark's side and took his arm while putting her head on his shoulder.

Kara then saw some of her former classmates arrive with their parents and she wondered how her life would have been if Bizarro Girl had not destroyed the gym and framed her. She shook her head lightly; she wouldn't change her friends for anything.

She recognized one of her former friends, Jake Howell, among the guests. He was one of the first to turn on her after the incident.

The blonde decided to ignore him and so she went to the barn to sit and watch the other people. She didn't need friends that turned on her so quickly.

A few moments later she was joined by Kenny Li, one of the school nerds and one of the few people who didn't blame her for the destruction of the gym. They spent most of the night talking quietly in the corner.

Clark looked at them from time to time while dancing with Lana some country song.

Ma seemed really happy.

* * *

_Sunda_y

She grabbed her backpack and sighed, they would be going back to Metropolis.

Clark stood at her door with his arms crossed and said "We are going without Lana, she decided to stay a few days more with her parents"

"Oh" She said.

"We can fly back to Metropolis, if you want" He said looking away.

"Nah, I think Kara Danvers can manage a three hour flight to Metropolis"

"Great"

Then both cousins had breakfast with the Kents, they talked about the party and how good it had gone. Pa even commented that the cookies were praised by the guests.

"How did you bake them?" Ma asked "I never told you how to use the oven"

They looked at each other and Kara said "Heat-vision"

Pa laughed while Ma shook her head.

They didn't tell them about the two trays of cookies that had burned in the first try.

* * *

_Monday_

Kara arrived at school a bit earlier than she was accustomed to. She sat at the stairs and listened to some music.

A few minutes later the halls started to be filled up by students and teachers, then she saw her friends arriving and when she saw Oliver walking towards his locker.

The blonde walked towards her friends and put a half-burnt cookie in his mouth while saying "Why didn't you tell me that you used to participate in competitive archery?"

Her friend almost spat the cookie but he decided to eat it and said "It doesn't taste bad"

"Thanks"

"It could use a little vanilla though"

The Kryptonian rolled her eyes and decided to give the others a cookie too if they annoyed her during the day.

* * *

_Thank you for reading :)_

_The next characters will be (in not this particular order): Babs, Hal and Selina._


	5. Just Friends

Barry Allen was working at Sweet Justice as usual. He had two hours more in his turn and he was becoming anxious.

He had offered to walk Barbara home that night after her turn at the Burrito Bucket as Commisioner Gordon had something to tend to and was working late as usual.

Why had he done that? He didn't know.

Babs was more than capable to take care for herself but he had wanted to spend more time with her.

After the Valentines disaster they hadn't talked much, Babs was very occupied trying to discover Harley Quinn's secret identity, especially since the villain had shot her father a few weeks ago.

For a reason he felt that they have been overlooking something obvious.

Anyway he looked at the clock, one hour and fifty one minutes.

He looked around and the café was almost empty; there was only a couple by the corner, an old lady with her grandchild and finally there were Hal and some redheaded girl, a girl that looked a bit too much like Babs.

(He pretended not to notice that she noticed that he was looking at her)

He sometimes wondered why did his best friend (well one of them) dated a different girl every week if he was in love with Jessica.

He hated when people didn't come clear with their feelings.

Barry snorted while cleaning the counter, he wasn't clear with his feelings towards Babs either, he had tried to but since Leslie had turned off the lights...well it was a sign that it wasn't a good idea to tell her yet.

Or ever...

He shouldn't do it while she had feelings for other person, it would confuse her as he now knew that she had some feelings for him too.

He continued his cleaning until Hal came to pay the check and said "I think that it's already clean"

"Sorry, I was just thinking" He said sheepishly and then asked pointing at the redheaded girl who was waiting for Hal at the door "Who's her?"

"My best friend from Coast City, she is also my uncle"s ward, well one of thwm" He said shrugging and then asked with a smile "Thought that it was a date?"

"You usually bring your dates here" Barry shrugged "Also she is quite pretty"

"I didn't notice" His friends said and asked surprised"Are you checking out a girl that is not Gordon?"

"I wasn't checking her out" He defended himself "I was just pointing a fact"

Hal laughed and paid for their ice creams, he was about to turn when he said "You should tell Gordon about how you feel, if not she will fall for someone else"

Then he left and Barry snorted again thinking "The pot calling the kettle black"

He looked at the clock again and he had thirty minutes left. He sighed and waited for the other costumers to leave.

Then Babs entered Sweet Justice having just finished her turn and greeted him with a smile that made him feel warm "Hi Barry"

"Hi Babs" He said with a smile too.

"When do you finish your turn?"

"Half an hour"

"I'll wait then"

He passed her a "Candy Cake Triple Ripple Tower with the rainbow sprinkles" and said "I invite"

Her face lit up and said exictedly "Thank you!"

Then the couple left after paying their check and the old lady said while searching for her money "You are a good-looking couple"

Babs choked and said "We are just friends"

"Best friends" Barry said quickly.

The old lady just smiled and paid while her grandson said "Your girlfriend is pretty"

Barry blushed and hoped that Babs wouldn't notice, at the same time Babs blushed too and hid her face behind her cake.

His turn finally ended and he closed the café before putting away his apron in his locker, Mr. and trusted him enough to give him the keys to Sweet Justice si he was the one to usually closing.

They started their walk to Babs house in silence and with a little awkwardness between them. He got tired of the silence and asked "How have you been? Any leads to find "you-know-who" real name?"

"No, I haven't find anything about her" She sighed "It's a hard investigation"

"Hmm" He said.

"And... how are you?"

"I'm good...I don't have much time to hang out you know? We had the finals soon and I have been studying a lot"

"Yeah, me too" She said and then added "But you can read really fast, you should have more time four yourself"

"Yes, but I can also forget the things I read really fast...especially when studying for some reason"

"Oh"

They were silent again and she asked "Why did you accept to walk me to my house? You know I could walk alone...I can handle anything..." Then she whispered to his ear "I'm Batgirl"

"Your dad doesn't know that" He pointed out "And he is worried since that time some thugs were around...he wants you to be safe"

Babs rolled her eyes "Sometimes he is too overprotective"

"He is a dad"

"I know" She laughed lightly "Yours are not that bad"

"They don't want me near a lab outside school" He said " I already told you about the accident at STAR LABS and that I had been in a coma"

"Oh, right" She muttered.

They continued their walk in silence and they arrived at Babs' house a few minutes later, the lights were off so her parents had not yet arrived and so she said "I could have gone on patrol before coming"

"Yeah, but if you had not arrived before your dad he would have killed me"

"Don't be so dramatic" She nudged his arm "He would have just freaked out and called me to ask where did I go"

"And he would have hated me for not keeping my word"

She laughed a bit and said "Good night Barry, maybe I investigate more if I don't go patrolling tonight"

"Good night Babs" He said and turned his back, he was about to run to his house but Babs said "Barry...wait...I have been meaning to ask...what did you wanted to tell me at the dance?"

The blonde boy didn't turn to see her because he felt that his face became hot and so he said "It was nothing important"

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah...I don't remember what it was"

"Okay, then"

He heard her opening her door and he said turning to her "Wait...I want to ask you..."

"Yes?"

"If you want to hang out sometime after the finals"

"Yeah, it would be good, maybe we can ask the others if they want to join!" She said excitedly while Barry grimaced a little.

"I'm sure they would like to" He managed to say but then he had a surge of confidence and started to say "But I mean if you want to hang out..."

Then Harleen appeared out of nowhere in the sidewalk and said "Babsy-wabsy!"

"Leeny-Beenie!" The redheaded girl said excitedly passing by Barry's side and hugging her GBFF.

"Oh, hi Barry" Harleen said after being released from Babs' hug "Haven't see you in a while"

"Hi Harleen" He said and added "You haven't dropped by Sweet Justice in a while"

"We may hang out there after the finals" She said putting an arm around Babs "I haven't seen her in a while either and I have truly missed her"

"Hmm"

"Anyway, don't you have somewhere to go?" Harleen asked with a smile but with some urgency in her tone as if she didn't want him there.

"Oh, yeah, I gotta get home before my parents freak out" He said "Bye girls"

"Bye Barry" Babs said without looking at him as she was walking towards her door with Harleen.

Then he walked at a normal pace before running to his home. He took thirty seconds to arrive to his house, it was the double of the usual.

His dad was already sleep when he arrived as he always did when he worked late, but his mom was still awake and was waiting for him at the living room so he tried to sneak in the house through the kitchen's door and so he entered the kitchen trying to not make a sound.

Still his mom caught him and asked a bit angry "Where were you?"

"I walked Barbara home before coming, she works in the Burrito Bucket two streets down Sweet Justice"

"Oh" She said "How's her?"

"Good" He simply said.

"Next time you should call before going other places after work, God know what could happen to you even with those superheroes around"

"I'll call" He said "The heroes keep the city safer than before"

His mom nodded and said "Maybe I should invite Barbara to dinner sometime"

Barry stopped on his tracks and asked "Why?"

"You two seem close, I want to get to know her better…should you both become a couple in the future"

The blonde boy blushed "We are just friends…"

"Hmm" She said "Anyway, it would be good that I get to know your friends, especially the new ones"

"Okay…"

"Now go to sleep, you'll need it since tomorrow you have the morning shift"

"Goodnight mom"

"Goodnight Barry"

He changed his clothes and got in bed but he couldn't sleep, he was thinking about his feelings for Babs.

He thought that maybe he should forget about his romantic feelings and accept that they would be just friends. Or try to make her fall in love with him…

She already liked him but she also liked Harleen the same way.

Barry then shook his head and tried to sleep, he would think about it tomorrow.


	6. UnexpectedFriendshipAndConfession

_Some awkwardness, sadness, darkness and OCCness._

_This is a slightly dark chapter, so you are warned._

* * *

Babs had not been expecting to form a friendship with Rose Wilson so quickly and she hadn't expected to lose her so soon. Also she had not expected her new friend to be the daughter of Deathstroke!

Who had left a signal that he would return sometime to finish his work, that meaning that he would kill her dad.

She needed some sweets and she had let those doughnuts go to waste.

And so she went to the only place that could cheer her up, Sweet Justice.

She hoped that her best friend, Barry Allen aka The Flash, would be there working but when she arrived she saw the other guy, apparently the blonde boy had gotten a day off since he wanted to go to his grandmother birthday party.

She sighed and asked for her "Candy Cake Triple Ripple Tower with rainbow sprinkles" and went to sit to the table she usually sat with her friends and sent a text to all of them to ask if they could hang out at the time but after a few minutes they all said no for one reason or another: Zee had a show and Karen was helping her to get ready for it, Jessica was volunteering at the Pet Shelter with Garth , Diana was somewhere training with Tatsu and Kara had gone to watch a musical with Oliver at the theater.

The redhead was getting resigned to spend her afternoon alone when she felt that someone had sat by her side.

It was Hal.

Not the company she had been expecting but she wasn't complaining, even if it was the dumb jock who had almost killed her while zombified two weekends ago.

"Hi Gordon" He said while taking a spoon of his own cake.

"Hi Hal" She said "How are you?"

"Good" The brown haired boy said "I would ask how are you but you seem...not good"

"Thanks" She rolled her eyes and said "Don't you have some date to go with some cheerleader or else?"

"Not today, maybe tomorrow I will"

"So you sat with me"

"Kind of" He said "You seem in need of a friend"

Babs raised her eyebrow and said "How...kind of you to offer your friendship"

"What can I say? I'm a good friend…sometimes" Hal said haughtily with one of his charming smiles.

She laughed and asked "Are we friends?"

"Well...yeah, kind of" The quarterback said putting a hand on his chin.

"Maybe persons who share a near death experience in a forest can be considered friends" The redhead said "Though you almost killed me"

"I don't remember anything about that" He shrugged "And if I don't remember anything...it didn't happen...for me"

"You can always ask Jessica" She said half-teasingly.

"No thanks" He said rolling his eyes.

Babs knew that things between the two Green Lantern had been uncomfortable as of late, Jessica had not said much about it but maybe Hal was angry at the fact that they left him locked in the cabin. They went back for him but Babs could only wonder how comfortable he culd have been in the closet.

Then they focused on eating their cakes and she would occasionally look at him by the corner of her eye and would notice that he had dark circles around his eyes and seemed very tired.

"Have you been getting enough sleep?" She asked trying not to sound too concerned.

"I have been training a lot, both for football and the corps" He said shrugging "I'll try to get some sleep after football season is over"

"That's not healthy" She commented.

Hal shrugged again and asked "So, why are you sad?"

"Is it too obvious?"

"Kind of, you usually finish your cake more quickly and you would have already told me to leave you alone"

"I wouldn't do that" She scoffed.

"You would, you don't seem like me much"

"I do like you, I just don't like how you treat the girls you date"

"I treat them fair and right, it's just that I don't want to go into a relationship...anytime soon"

"Yeah, you treat them _so_ right...I know that you broke with Carol over text"

"Did she tell you that?" He asked playing with the cream of his cake.

"Someone has mentioned it around in school" She said, she couldn't tell him that Jessica had mentioned it during a sleepover at Zee's penthouse.

He nodded and closed his eyes "You don't know why I had to break up with her over text"

"It was a douche move"

"You don't know the whole story about it, Gordon" He said gritting his teeth "Maybe I couldn't break up with her in person"

"Oh, is she so scary that you had to send her a text with a smiley face in it?" Babs rolled her eyes.

Hal grabbed his spoon and said "Gordon, you don't know anything about me or Carol"

Still he didn't leave so Babs said "You are right, we may share a group of friends and..._you know what_ but we are not really friends"

"We are not" He admitted "But you seemed sad"

"I'm sad but I don't think that you would understand"

"Maybe I wouldn't but I was trying to be nice for once"

"As if"

"Hey, it's not my fault that your friends are not here"

"Whatever, Hal"

They kept eating their cakes in silence just throwing some comments about the school here and there before leaving an hour later and going their separate ways.

Batgirl missed patrol that night, the other girls seemed fine with it since she had been too occupied trying to uncover the identities of the Villain Girls as of late, especially trying to find any leads to Harley Quinn as she was the one to shot her dad in the shoulder.

Of course her dad was now okay and back to work but she couldn't let slip the fact that he had been shot by _her_ personal enemy.

_***The next day***_

Babs entered the physics class in low spirits.

No leads to Harley Quinn or the others.

Her Metropolis friends were too occupied with the finals and their other activities to spend time with her.

Her GBFF had not yet returned from Gotham and had not answered her text for a while.

Her dad was fine as he could be but the shot had shaken his belief that he had moved to a safer city.

(Though they both knew that Gotham was more dangerous than Metropolis)

And she may have alienated Hal with her comment about his breakup with Carol, but he had been too blunt with his comment about her sadness.

Anyway she tried to look like her usual happy self and so she sat in the line next to Karen and Zee's who were the only of her friends who had this class with her. Well besides Barry, and Hal, but her blonde friend had been avoiding her for some reason during the last few days.

"Hi!" She greeted them happily.

"Hi Babs" Karen said quietly lifting her gaze from her book.

"Hello" Zee responded not looking up from her cellphone and then added "How are you?"

"Fine"

"Great"

"Maybe we could hang out later at…"

"I have rehearsals this afternoon, sorry" The magician said with an apologetic smile "And Karen is helping me"

"But I thought that yesterday was your show" Babs commented with a confused tone.

"Yes, but that was a magic show with my dad but I'm the director to the last production of this year" Zee said proudly and then added grimacing "And Mortimer and Oliver are among my cast"

"Is Mr. Chapin letting you direct another play? After the last one?"

"It was well received by the public" She defended her last play.

"And Mrs. Queen, Mrs. Drake and Mr. Zatara may have talked him into letting them have the last play of the year" Karen commented "But Mr. Chapin choose the play and some of the actors"

"Really? Which play did he choose?"

"A musical, he chose Grease" Zee said rolling her eyes.

Babs opened her eyes in surprise and after a few seconds she said "Does he miss the eighties or something?"

"I don't know" The magician shrugged "Anyway I won't have time to hang out for a while, Karen won't either since she is my assistant"

"Oh, break a leg then" She said smiling and wishing her friend good luck.

She sat and brought out her notebook and began to draw some bats on it until the teacher arrived.

Then the class passed with her not really paying attention, she had already studied the subject in Gotham Academy… anyway she did her best to appear somewhat interested in the class to avoid any problems with Mr. Olson, though she was sure that she was doing a pretty bad job at it and that the teacher liked her enough to ignore it.

She was ready to leave for her next class when Mr. Olson said "Miss Gordon wait"

"Did I did something?" She asked.

"No, I just wanted to tell you that I assigned you as a tutor for one of my students who would like to take AP Science next year and needs some help grasping some…_advanced _content, will you do it?"

Babs knew that she was good at the subject but she wasn't sure that she would be good enough to teach someone else, still she said "Yeah, who did you assign me to?"

"Harold Jordan"

She resisted the urge to face palm and asked "Can't Barry Allen do it instead? I don't …"

"If I'm not wrong, Mr. Allen is already tutoring someone" He interrupted her "And I don't think that having one of 's friends as his tutor would really help him"

"Okay then, I will be his tutor" She said resigned "Does he know about this?"

"Yes, I talked him about it yesterday"

She had another urge to face palm, maybe that was why he tried to talk to her yesterday at Sweet Justice. Also she let sink that she didn't know Hal's actual name, now she would taunt him with that.

If she remembered by the end of the day, of course.

Her other three classes were a bit more boring than usual and maybe that was why she was trying to fix her schedule to tutor Hal, go on patrol, do some research and go to work. She finally gave up during her last morning class, there was no way she could manage all of that.

Maybe she should have said no.

By lunch she was already mussing on how she was going to manage all her activities and she didn't notice her friends sitting with her.

"Earth to Babs" Jessica said.

"What does that even mean?" Diana muttered in a confused tone.

"Is she thinking about Barry?" Kara muttered "We don't need another Diana"

Babs shook her head and asked "Why would I be thinking about Barry? He is my friend"

All her friends rolled their eyes in frustration and Zee commented "You are too dense"

Then her friends started to comment about the classes and some about Zee's play, which of course led to hear a monologue about how she was going to have the titanic challenge of directing a production full of amateurs.

"I think it will go perfectly" Diana said putting a hand on Zee's shoulder "You are very talented"

"Thank you"

"Maybe we could help you with some of the preparations" Jessica said.

"I'm already helping" Kara commented with a bored tone "I'm in the play"

"Did Mr. Chapin offered to use it as detention substitute?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, he seems to like us to participate in extracurricular activities" The kryptonian said rolling her eyes.

"Are you going to help me?" Zee asked Babs as the redhead had been too quiet.

"No, I can't" She responded shaking her head "I'm tutoring someone"

"Who?"

"Hal"

Jessica gasped and then asked "Did Mr. Olson asked you?"

"Of course"

"Good luck with him, he is not a very good learner"

"Are you ready for the challenge?" Karen asked "That guy is a total meat-head"

"I don't think that he can learn anything" Kara said.

"Says the one who is being tutored in chemistry" Zee said with a smirk.

"Who is tutoring you?" Babs asked curiously.

"Barry" The blonde said and then added looking at Zee "In Krypton I did learn a great deal of science that you humans won't discover for a while"

"Then why are you failing most of the classes?" Diana asked.

"I don't think that putting any effort on high school will help me become a better…" Kara lowed her voice "Heroine"

"Are you planning to go to college?" Jessica asked her kryptonian friend.

"Nah, I don't think is worth it" The blonde said rolling her eyes.

That made Babs wonder why Hal would be planning on taking AP Physics next year, and also she started to worry about potential fail as he was not known for his brightness. Still she was sure that anyone could learn if they had the right teacher.

And she was not sure that she was the right one but she was up to the challenge.

After lunch she had literature with Kara, Carter and Hal, so when she entered the classroom she decided to talk to her…_friendly _acquaintance.

He was sleeping on his desk with his head between his arms, she thought that it would be rude to wake him up but she wouldn't have another chance to talk to him.

"Hal!" She said in a high voice.

He didn't wake up and so she decided to shake his arm while saying in a higher voice "Harold!"

"What's up, Gordon?" He said in a tired voice without lifting up his head.

"When do we start the tutoring?"

"Whenever you want"

"Is tomorrow's afternoon good for you? Like 5 p.m.?"

"Whatever"

"At the library?"

"At my place, I have to look after my brother" He muttered "I'll send you the address later…now let me sleep some more, you said that I wasn't getting enough sleep"

"Great" She said going to sit by Kara's side as she was usually sleeping in class and would need her notes afterwards.

***_The next day's afternoon***_

When Babs arrived to Hal's place she was truly surprised, it wasn't that she thought that he would be living under a bridge (well…kind of) but she wasn't expecting him to live in one of those rich-people suburbs were the yards were well kept and the streets were pristine.

All the houses looked quite normal to her but she was sure that they were posh inside.

It was quite easy to find Hal's house as the brown haired boy was playing in the front yard with a younger boy she assumed was his brother.

"Hi" She said waving at him trying to sound friendly.

"Hi Gordon" He said in his best intent to be friendly too "This is my brother Jim"

"Hi" The boy said looking at her squinting his eyes "You are not his girlfriend, right?"

"No" She said quickly "I'm not"

Then the boy smiled at her and said "Are you friends with Jessica?"

Hal blushed a little and grabbed the blonde boy's shoulder while saying "Go inside and do your homework"

Babs raised an eyebrow to that and after the boy ran inside the house she said "I never thought that I would hear you say something so responsible"

He scoffed "Let's get inside"

Then he turned his back and Babs thought "He is a different person out of school"

They went to the living room and sat in front of each other, she had little time to appreciate the decorations but she realized that she was right, the house had elegant decorations and the furniture seemed to be expensive. Also the art in the walls was quite appealing.

"Shall we start?" Hal asked looking at his notebook and coughing a little.

"Yeah" She said trying to hide her embarrassment behind her own notebook.

They studied for an hour and a half before Hal announced that he would leave for a moment since he had to prepare dinner, Babs just nodded and checked her texts.

There was no answer from Harleen yet, her last connection was from a week ago, just the day after she had visited her at night and saw some horror movies. She was starting to get worried but there was no way to reach her friend, she didn't even know where the blonde had lived in Gotham or where she was living in Metropolis.

Zee had sent some messages to their WhatsApp group asking for Kara and Diana to go help her at the school's theater. Babs snorted at that, her magician friend had to be so overly dramatic every time she had a play to direct.

To her surprise there was a text from Rose, she was telling her how she was faring at her mom's, then asking how she was and if there was some "Deathstroke's problem". She almost screamed in joy and in annoyance, joy at having news from her friend and annoyance at having been improving her house's security to avoid a new encounter with Rose's father.

After replying she decided to have a look at the decorations of the living room, she really liked the paintings though she didn't know which type it was as she wasn't really interested in art. Then she caught a glimpse of some photographs on a table, she knew that it would be intruding but she couldn't help but look at them more closely.

"Those are mostly recent ones" She heard a voice being her. It was Jim.

"Sorry" She muttered.

"Don't worry" The boy said and walked towards the table and grabbed a picture to show her "This is the last photo we have with dad"

She looked at it, there was a brown haired man who she presumed was Hal and Jim's father, an auburn haired woman holding a blonde toddler so they had to be their mother and Jim, a somber looking boy and a happy brown haired boy who was obviously Hal.

"It's a nice photo" She commented.

"It was taken a year before dad died" Jim said sadly and after putting it back to its place he grabbed another one "This one was two years ago"

She looked at it and she saw Hal's ring on his hand so she presumed that it was just after he had been recruited to the corps, she would have to ask him about that sometime later (or maybe ask Jessica since she would have to know about that, right?). Then she saw something that surprised her.

"Is that Carol?" She asked in awe at seeing the dark haired girl with Hal's arm around her. What surprised her a lot more was their happy faces and Hal's clear love in his eyes while looking at her.

"Yeah, they were dating at the time" The boy said with contempt "That was before the…"

"I think you should go to wash your hands" Hal said curtly from the kitchen's door and so Jim went upstairs, then he looked at Babs "That picture was a few months before I moved here"

"I supposed so…I saw the ring"

They fell in an uncomfortable silence and Babs said "You seem happy there"

"I guess…"

Hal looked at the photograph with a strange smile and looked at her "Are you staying for dinner?"

She looked at her watch, it was almost seven. He father would not be out of work for another hour or so and so she said "If your mom is okay with it, I'll stay"

"Mom likes when I bring friends" He said walking to the dinner room "She likes Barry and Oliver especially"

"Mom likes Jessica even more" Jim said running down the stairs.

The brown haired by grabbed Jim and ruffled his hair "You don't know when to shut up, do you?"

Babs smiled at that and they had a quiet dinner, Mrs. Jordan didn't arrive and so she avoided an awkward meeting with a parent. She didn't know why all her meetings with her friend's parents were so awkward or strange, she just had to think about the dinner at Rose's house.

"You could cook something that is not lasagna you know" Jim said without looking at Hal.

"You could learn to cook if you don't like my lasagna" Hal said and then looked at Babs "Are you okay with the food?"

"Yeah…" She said "Though I never knew that you could cook"

"Before Jack left for college Hal couldn't even fry an egg" Jim snorted.

Babs looked at Hal questioningly and he said rolling his eyes and scoffing "Our _perfect _older brother, he usually did the cooking before he went to UCLA…"

"Oh" She managed to say.

Jim retired after finishing up his dinner and the two teenagers were left in a cutting silence. Babs was left trying to find the words to say what she was thinking.

Hal huffed and said "Ask"

"What's up with Jim and his comments about Jess?" She asked instead of the question she was trying to formulate as she couldn't find the words for the real question that was nagging her.

"He thinks that I'm in love with her"

"And you are not?" She asked with a smirk.

"It's very complicated"

"What can be so complicated about it? You are close and I think that she may have feelings for you, you seem to have feelings for her"

"You are in no position to talk about it" Hal said rolling his eyes and then making a face "When you have unresolved feelings for your friend Harleen"

Babs felt cold in her back and as if the temperature had dropped ten grades, if he knew who else knew about her _tiny_ crush on Harleen. She closed her eyes and then said awkwardly "I don't have feelings for Harleen"

"Yeah, I _totally_ believe you"

"I really mean it; I only see her as my GBFF" She said trying to sound convincing. Hal wouldn't make fun of her if he thought that she…

"Of course" He scoffed "And you don't have feelings for Barry either, right?"

"We are friends"

"He has a crush on you, you know?" Hal said looking at her with a strange expression "Don't hurt him"

"I…" She gulped "I didn't know that he had a crush on me"

The Green Lantern coughed a little and said "You are really dense"

"Or you see things were they aren't"

"_Right_"

They fell silent and Hal decided to do the dishes, so Babs went back to the living room started to ponder on how he had noticed her slight crushes, she didn't think that she was so obvious on them and _if Hal knew_ who else did?

Sure her first kiss had been with Harleen, but that had been many years ago and they hadn't talked about it since. Also Babs was sure that didn't like women that way, she just had a tiny girl crush on her best friend…

(A few reminders of her classmates in Gotham Middle School started to surface and she tried to push it back, she also pushed back memories with a friend and the time when people thought that they were together-together. Those times had not been nice and she didn't want to remember that)

On the other hand, she found Barry cute but she wasn't sure that she could have a relationship with him as he didn't show any other kind of interest on her beyond friendship, did he? Also that would ruin their friendship if a relationship didn't work and she didn't want that.

She shook her head; it wasn't time to think about it. She could think about it later, instead she decided to ask Hal a question that had been nagging her since seeing those photographs.

Which wasn't long ago, just half an hour ago, but still she needed to satisfy her curiosity.

"Why did you break up with Carol?" She asked bluntly when Hal returned from the kitchen "You seemed really happy with her…at least in the photographs"

"I felt like it" He said looking away "I thought that after a year and a half we should met other people"

"I…don't believe you…much" Babs said trying to find his eyes.

"I'm telling the truth"

"Well, I don't think that's true"

He looked at her briefly then he crossed his arms and said looking away "You'll laugh at me if I tell you"

"I promise I won't"

Hal seemed to consider it and said "We are not friends…I haven't even told Oliver or Jess about it…" Then he sighed and did something unexpected, he lifted d up his sleeve and showed his left arm.

She was about to say something but noticed that he had three scars in his upper arm. Two small and one large.

"What…"

He put his sleeve down again and said "You say that you want to be a detective…"

"They look like …" The redhead muttered and asked trying not to be insensible "Did she…"

"Yes, she did…"

"How…"

"The small ones are from nail scissors…"

Babs was shocked but she shook her head and asked "Why did you think that I would laugh?"

"Well the counselor at my school at Coast City did…my friends there laughed when Carol punched me in the face" Hal said and added "I'm a guy, guys are not the victim"

She remembered a few times that she had heard about guys getting hurt by their girlfriends, it wasn't common but the few times that her father had commented on it…in Gotham the guy was dead or gravely injured. She gulped and asked "What did the counselor said?"

"That I should go to the doctor and forget about it" Hal muttered "After all Carol wasn't really trying to hurt me…she was just angry"

"How could she not mean to hurt you?!" Babs asked in disbelief.

"She had just gotten the Star Sapphire ring" He explained "It's one of the most unstable rings …she was just starting to get accustomed to it"

"Wait, Carol Ferris is Star Sapphire?"

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Hal asked trying to change the subject, why he had let his darkest secret out to an almost stranger he didn't know and now he didn't want to keep talking about it. He had only told Barry after _he_ had figured out. He then added "I mean Jessica and Garth know"

"Carol Ferris _is_ Star Sapphire" She said in disbelief "And she stabbed you when you were dating her…" She asked "You said that the small ones were made with nail scissors…the large one is…?"

"Oh, we got into a fight as Green Lantern and Star Sapphire, she saw me talking to my…_someone_ and she got jealous, then she went full violet rage on her so I decided to stop her and so she made a cut"

Babs just shook her head and said "And…"

"I don't want to talk about it" Hal snapped "When I sent the text, I…still loved her, but mom wouldn't let me go near her after she noticed that she had given me a black eye the day after I talked to a girl in a café… I thought that by putting a smiley face on the text she would soften up"

Babs sighed "I guess that didn't work"

"It didn't …she wants to get back together…Carol is better now, she is not as influenced by her ring as she was back then…"

Babs phone rang and she gave Hal and apologetic look and answered the call. It was her dad he would be picking her up in fifteen minutes.

They sank in an uncomfortable silence and after a minute or so Hal said "This never happened, okay?"

"Of course…" She said and raised a hand as if taking an oath "I don't know anything"

He nodded and said "I'll try not to mention anything about your _friend_ either"

"Thank you" Babs muttered and said "I don't want people to know about it, you know how people can be about _that_…I'm not even sure about it…and then there's Barry"

"He suspects it… but he won't reject you if you told him"

"But knowing that would hurt him"

"Yeah, it would…but Barry is a good guy, he won't hate you for it"

"I know he wouldn't, that's why he is my best friend"

Hal coughed and said "Dense"

The redhead started to wonder if she should tell him something about herself in return but decided that she would do it another time, after all they had more tutoring to do and she needed to let sink in the new information she had.

She wondered if Leslie Willis could be Livewire if Carol was Star Sapphire, if they were could the others in their group be villains? Doris was just a bully, Pam Isley didn't seem like someone who could hurt a mosquito and Selina was just mean, though she sounded (and acted) as a cat sometimes.

Also she knew Harleen very well, she was sure of that. She was good, even if she had an almost unhealthy obsession with the Joker.

"Do you think that Carol's friends may be villains as well?" Babs asked to her _friend,_ one could not learn something as…_unexpected_ as _that_ without forming some kind of a bond.

"Barry and Oliver have said something like that, but they are not so sure"

"I have to investigate"

Then she heard her dad's car outside and said while grabbing her things "Take care _Harold_"

"And you _Barbara_"

She ran out the house and got in the car, when she got inside her dad made the usual questions and she told him the usual answers as she was in deep thought about everything, she knew Harleen very well but she wasn't so sure about her friends.

Meanwhile Hal wondered if he should tell Jessica about Carol but he decided against it and focused on the question Babs asked him, it couldn't be possible or could it?

* * *

Notes:  
_Why did Babs not react more to Carol's abuse towards Hal? She may not heard much about relationship abuse towards men, but she is from Gotham and I think that she may have it a little bit normalized and don't give much thought as Hal seems to be okay, I'm not saying that she is indifferent but she have to let it sink. Also she now knows the secret identity of one of the Villains and is starting to suspect about the others. And she has finally realized her feelings for both Harleen and Barry, but she has some thinking to do about it._

_On the other hand, Hal will eventually tell Jessica but first he has to acknowledge the real issue with Carol. He told Babs because sometimes is easier to let out some issues with a person whom you don't know well but may trust than someone that is close to you because they won't push the issue much._  
_The next chapter will be about Kara, Babs,Oliver and some Kryptonite._


	7. Trust&Accidents(Part One)

_This one will probably be a two or three parter. _

* * *

After much thought, Kara had decided that she would investigate who else had kryptonite in Metropolis.

She didn't want to repeat an experience like the one she had with Lex Luthor when they tried to steal that book with Catwoman's help. When she was in that tube she felt as if millions of needles were being pinned on her skin and she felt that her lungs were burning.

Or the aftermath of the fight with Metallo. She had felt so worn out that time that she thought that she was going to die from exhaustion.

(Well maybe she had taken advantage of her friends that time, but they had offered their help first)

Not her favorite memories.

Anyway, she had planned to ask Clark for information but as she had learnt not to be too direct when asking for something, she decided to ask him to go for an ice cream with her.

At first he had been suspicious of her invitation but after some insistence he had accepted and now the two cousins were sitting in a table with two large ice creams in Sweet Justice. They had not hang out since Ma's birthday party and the thing with Lex wasn't exactly hanging out, also they had forgotten about them...for a while then Diana, Zee and Jessica had got the boys out of LexCorp.

"Why did you ask me to hang out?" He asked after a few minutes of non-sense talk "Don't you have friends to hang out? A boyfriend maybe? Oh, wait...you said that _he _was just a friend"

"I was trying to be nice, asshole" She responded and her cousin raised an eyebrow, then she sighed while crossing her arms "And I may have something to ask you"

"Now we are talking" He said satisfied with himself. He had a hunch that Kara wanted something from him, they may not get along too well but they cared a bit for each other and when they wanted to catch up they called as they weren't good at interacting in person.

Kara rolled her eyes and snorted, then she said in a low voice "Do you know who else has kryptonite? I mean we know that Lex Luthor has a bunch of it..."

"Yes..." Clark said frowning "And?"

"I already asked"

"That's classified information..." He started to say trying to sound "professional" while crossing his arms and putting on his "Superman face".

"Kal" She interrupted her cousin with disbelief in her face.

"...That I don't have " He finished sheepishly and putting a hand behind his neck.

"Don't you work with an organization that monitors aliens and take care of threats or something like that?" She asked remembering something about that as she had almost been taken by government agents when her ship landed on Earth but luckily for her, Clark had showed up and took her to the Fortress of Solitude and then to Smallville.

"Look, I may work with them in occasion but they don't tell me everything" He said with a pointed look and then looked away, he waited a bit before saying in a whisper "Batman has kryptonite"

"How?" She asked curiously, she had heard about the Gotham's knight and at first she had thought that he was a myth but if Batgirl was real so was Batman.

"I'm not saying" The dark haired man said crossing his arms and turning his head at the side.

"Clark"

"..."

"Kal"

"Whatever" He said with resignation and finally explained "I gave him a piece of kryptonite a while ago, three years or so"

"Why would you do that?!" Kara asked in shriek. She couldn't understand how her cousin could have done something so careless.

(Also she grimaced as she knew that if she said those words out loud, she would have sounded like Diana)

"I trust him not to use against me unless I... you know...go rogue or something like that" The male kryptonian explained with a serene tone "He is to be trusted"

Kara tilted her head at that, she couldn't fathom putting her life in someone's hands that way, and she asked "How could you trust a stranger so much?"

"He is not a stranger" Clark said defensively "He may be tall, dark and annoyed by almost everyone in the world; but he is also my best friend"

"I thought that Pete Ross and Bruce Wayne were your best friends"

Clark winced but Kara didn't notice and he was thankful for that, he collected his thoughts and said "Batman is one of my best friends, I trust him with my life"

"Whatever you say Kal..." She said snorting "So you do know who else has kryptonite?"

"I'm sure that most kryptonite that exists on Earth is in hands of LexCorp or..." He seemed to be thinking about something and put a hand on his chin as if trying to remember something "There's a government organization that may have a chunk of kryptonite...but if I'm not wrong they have disbanded" Then he added " And the D.E.O. surely has..."

"What is the D.E.O.?" Kara interrupted her cousin once again and put a hand on the table while she got up.

Clark winced and said "It's an organization that takes care of...extraterrestrial affairs, the one I told you about"

"Oh"

"Try not to catch their attention" He said wincing "They are not exactly friendly when dealing with aliens..."

"So... LexCorp, D.E.O. and another organization"

"So far"

"Great"

"The Lexporium has a chunk of it too"

"Tell me about that" Kara said looking at the side and trying not to remember her embarrasing fight with Catwoman.

"Why do you ask about it?"

"Curiosity" She said shrugging, she didn't want to tell her cousin her true motive.

Clark didn't push the issue but he was concerned, but he knew that Kara wouldn't tell him if he showed too much concern. Instead he turned to look at the door and said while adjusting his glasses "I invite this time, next time it'll your turn"

"Why?"

"Because your friends are over there" Clark pointed with his head at the rest of the Super Hero Girls (minus herself and Diana) and Hal and Oliver, who were just entering the café "And surely you would like to have another ice cream...God knows how much you eat..."

Kara blinked and shook her head "I invited you to come"

"Go to your friends, loser" He said pointing at the group of friends with his head "Next weekend you'll invite"

The blonde kryptonian blinked once again "So... until next weekend"

By saying that, they were keeping their promise to Ma of trying to become friendlier and keeping in touch. Of course Kara may cancel it, as she did when Clark invited her to have dinner with him and Lana.

And so she hi-fived her cousin and went to talk with her friends, meanwhile Clark went to pay and while he was handing the money to Barry, he was muttering something and the speedster nodded eagerly.

"Hi guys" She said sitting by Hal's side, who was in the corner. To sit she had pushed him a bit to make space for herself and so the Green Lantern was sandwiched between the kryptonian and Jessica.

"I'm...uncomfortable" Hal muttered.

"I don't care" She told him in a fake-sweet voice.

"I'm sure Hal doesn't care either" Babs muttered while she looked at Hal who was almost putting his arm around Jessica, who didn't seem to mind, as he tried to sit comfortably and then she received a pointed glare from the brown haired boy.

"So...are you and Clark getting along now?" Zee asked the blonde while re-applying her make-up.

Kara made a face of disgust at seeing that her friend's make-up was a bit exaggerated but she also knew that the magician had a presentation later.

"We promised Ma to hang out more, she wants us to...be friendlier with each other and be a family and chessy stuff like that"

"Good luck with that, the guy is an jerk" The magician muttered but then Kara glared at her.

Clark could be a jerk when he wanted, but only she could call him a jerk and similar words.

Cousin privilege.

Barry arrived with the cart and said "Hi, guys! I brought you the usual"

"Hi, Barry" They said in unison and grabbed their treats.

"How are you?" Babs asked him.

"Good, I guess..." He said while rubbing his neck "I'm just thinking about which community service I will be choosing"

"Oh, that" Oliver muttered taking a spoon of his ice cream.

"Well, I'm already volunteering at the animal shelter" Jessica commmented.

"I was thinking about the retirement home" Karen said shyly.

"Why would you do that?" Babs asked "It's just playing bingo with octogenarians"

"It looks good on college applications" Hal commented.

"As if you know about college applications" Zee snorted.

"My brother volunteered at a retirement villa back in Coast City"

"Will you volunteer at Belleview?" The youngest asked to the brown haired boy.

"Maybe" The Quarteback said shrugging "I don't have much time though with training and..."

"You still have tutoring" Babs interrupted the jock "We haven't even covered the minimum content in science"

Hal rolled his eyes and scoffed "Maybe we would have already finished it if someone wasn't busy doing a background research on my family...on my own house"

"I can take those shoes back Harold*" Babs said half-teasingly.

"Whatever Barbara"

"Why would you do _that_?" Jessica asked in disbelief while looking at the redhead obviously referring to the background research.

"I did background research on each of you" The bat said shrugging "I had to be sure that you weren't hiding something..."

All of them just looked at her in disbelief, but Oliver kind of did the same and so he kept silent.

On the other hand, Barry blinked and said awkwardly "I have to go back to work"

"Can't you hang out a bit?" Babs asked hopefully.

"Later, my break is in half an hour" The speedster said looking at his watch "If you are still here by then,I suppose we can hang out"

"Okay then"

Their friend returned at his place at the counter and they started to talk about school until Karen asked "Are we going to Zee's show?"

"I think so, I don't have anything to do" Hal said and asked to Jessica "Are you going?"

"I was going to protest against the use of animals in shows...so kind of" She said shrugging and smiling at Zee knowing that it was a kind of inside joke.

"We can share a taxi" The magician said politely and then she made a face and asked to Oliver "Are you coming?"

"I don't know" He said "I'm trying to choose between being bored to death by your magic tricks or being bored to death by a Zac Efron movie..."

"Do you watch Zac Efron movies?" Zee snorted.

"Sometimes" The archer said defensively.

"He just watches them so he can rip out the guy's acting skills and the plot" Kara commented while stealing Oliver's ice cream and gaining a dirty look from her blonde friend and sk she added in a muffled tone "His favorite so far is Hairspray..."

The group fell in silence with Hal coughing a little while sipping his milkshake and Kara patted his back trying not to hurt him (much).

"Anyway...are you coming or not?" Zee asked Oliver, part of her was hoping that he would say yes.

"Maybe..." The blonde looked at Kara "Are _we_ going?"

Kara considered it, it was Saturday and on Saturday nights she and Oliver did patrol together so she considered their options and decided that it would be funny to have Oliver getting bored all night and so she said "Sure" Then she pressed her lips before finishing her friend's ice cream and resisting the urge to burp she added "Shall we call Diana?"

"I don't know; she was supposed to be in a date with Steve" Babs informed the group gaining a collective "Oh"

"It's good that Diana can finally talk to Steve" Zee said "I thought we were going to be intermediaries forever"

"Yeah, it's good when people can finally set their feelings clear" Oliver muttered crossing his arms.

Babs coughed uncomfortably and Hal kicked her leg lightly as he was sat across her and she shot him a glare while mouthing "Shoes"

After everyone finished their food they decided that they would meet at the theater where the Zatara's show would be held, Karen was accompanying Zee to her penthouse as she was supposed to help her apply her make-up (again).

Kara wanted to say that Karen was Zee's default assistant but she decided against it, that could be taken as rude.

Jessica left with after a few minutes saying that she would have to prepare the banners for the protest, also she had to talk to the other activist that would be going there with her.

"Shouldn't you go with her?" Oliver asked Hal.

"Nah, I'm good" Hal said taking a sip from his milkshake and noticed that Babs was glaring at him so he said "What?"

"It could be a good chance to spend time with her"

"I'm good, also we are going to that show thing later"

"Not exactly" Kara said with a smirk and putting her hair behind her ear "She'll be protesting outside the theater"

"Same thing" Hal waved it off with his hand.

"You should have gone with her" Oliver chastised his friend for it.

"Shut up Ollie" The brown haired boy said with a pointed look "It doesn't matter if I go or not with her"

Babs groaned and said "Yeah, of course...because we couldn't let anyone notice that you _care_ for her"

"You are not the one to talk Babs" Kara said teasingly.

"You don't have a crush Kara" Babs responded blushing "You don't know how complicated it can be"

Then they fell silent for a while, again, though this time it was a little more awkward for them. They didn't notice a certain speedster sitting by Kara's side even though he had pushed the kryptonian to make space for himself.

When the blonde girl noticed she thought "_Babs is in front of us, why didn't he go to her side? He should make the first move if she doesn't_"

"So, what's up? What's the latest?" Barry said excitedly as he always did.

"Did you just had a ton of sugar?" Oliver asked with a smirk, of course he knew that Barry had a fast metabolism and so he couldn't get hyperactive from eating sugar, or drinking coffee...also he suspected that his friend couldn't get drunk though they hadn't tried to do that (yet).

"Nah, just the usual" He said smiling " What's the plan?"

"Zee's show" Babs said excitedly "We decided that we would go" He pointed her head at Oliver "Even this guy"

"So, you are finally admitting that you like Zee?" Barry asked innocently.

"Shut up, Barry" The archer said darkly and then he crossed his arms and raised his chin "She may be a friend but I still hate her"

Kara just smirked at that.

***_A few moments later***_

All of them decided to go to their houses first to get a jacket since the night was a bit chilly, except for Kara who didn't feel cold and so she accompanied Babs to hers.

The redhead was trying to find warmer clothes in her wardrobe while Kara just laid on the bottom of the bunk bed while reading some texts, Carter had send her the ad of a concert that would be held next Wednesday and was asking if she would go, she decided not to answer yet as she would have to convince the Danvers to let her go as they would probably ground her after they handed out the reports on Monday.

Maybe she would hide it until the weekend...

She was considering that when Babs gasped loudly making the blonde sit quickly and look to her friend.

"What the heck Barbara?"Kara said annoyed at the redhead for interrupting her thoughts.

"We are going to be late!" She said grabbing the kryptonians arms and shaking her.

"I know" The blonde said and looked her up and down "You haven't even changed your clothes"

"Yeah... can you get out for a moment, please? Babs said with an sheepish smile.

"You have three minutes" Kara said rolling her eyes and getting out of her friend's room.

The blonde decided to go downstairs and sit on the sofá to have a little nap, she knew that Babs would take her time to dress.

After a few minutes,of course more than three, Babs shook her awake and Kara groaned "What the heck?"

"I'm ready" The redhead said happily.

"Took you so long"

"I...couldn't find my jacket"

The kryptonian sighed and asked "Are we going to take the bus?"

"No,Hal is picking us up"

Kara blinked a few times "Is he?"

"Yeah, since he got his license he has been showing off in his mom's car" Babs said.

"Oh"

"And I like to have someone to pick me up that isn't Jess"

"So you are taking advantage of the "poor" guy?"

"Hey, I made a deal with a mob boss to give him those shoes, he has to be nice to me for at least the rest of his life"

"Yeah,of course...you can always use your scooter, you know?" Kara said and then frowned a little "I haven't see you use it in a while, where is it?"

"It got destroyed the other day" The redhead said sheepishly and looking at the side uncomfortably while rubbing her arm.

"Oh, " The kryptonian said rolling her eyes "Do I want to know about it?"

"Nah, I'll repair it after I finish a few BatEquipment that I have been working on lately"

"Do I want to know how is it going?"

"No, you don't" Babs said making a face "I don't want to talk about it, far to complicated" Then she asked curiously "Why did you hung out with your cousin today?"

"Just wanted to talk with him"

"About what?"

"Why are you so nosy?" Kara muttered but Babs didn't hear it, after a sigh she said "I just wanted to ask him if he knew who had...kryptonite in Metropolis or near"

Babs winced a little though Kara didn't really notice for which the redhead was grateful and she gulped. She waited a few seconds before saying "Why, would you want to know that?"

"I just don't want to repeat the Lex Luthor incident or something like that" Kara said frowning considering if she should mention the Metallo incident but decided against it and instead she added "Or when Catwoman broke into the museum"

"Well that one taught you a lesson" Babs pointed out.

"Yeah, think before doing blah blah blah" The blonde said rolling her eyes and waving it off with her hand, then she sighed and said in whisper "I don't want to feel vulnerable again"

"Come on Kara, you are the Girl of Steel... I don't think anyone has enough kryptonite to hurt you"

"You think so? Even the tiniest bit of kryptonite could hurt me"

"Yeah, but I'm sure that no one near has it" Babs said "It's not like any of us has it, so you don't have to worry"

"I guess"

Babs took out her cell phone and said "They are here"

"About time" Kara said rolling her eyes "Wait, they?"

"Hal, Oliver and Barry"

"Oh"

Barbara grabbed a small backpack before opening the door and motioning her to go out and so Kara walked out. The redhead seemed to check something, most likely her secret security system, before walking out too.

They went outside and to their surprise there wasn't Hal's car (well Mrs. Jordan's) but Oliver's (Mrs. Queen) limousine.

"How fancy" Kara commented.

"He didn't want to sit in an old car" Hal said shrugging while pointing at Oliver with his head.

"Ollie wants to impress Zee" Barry commented.

"As if" Oliver scoffed and he looked at Kara and Babs "Are you getting in or what?"

Both girls got inside and sat in front of the boys, they got to the theater where Zee's show would be held after fifteen minutes or so of drive. It was not surprising to them to see a large line of people waiting to enter as Giovanni Zatara was a world famous performer. They saw Jessica with her activist friends on the other sidewalk, she just gave them a small smile as a greeting and then returned to her protest.

"How are we going to get inside?" Babs asked.

"Let's call Karen" Barry suggested taking out his phone and then puts his hands on his back while smiling sheepishly "I don't have her number"

Kara rolled her eyes and took out her phone to send a text to their whatsapp group to which Karen responded quickly and a few seconds later she appeared and handed them passes.

"Here, we have to go by the backstage door" She said and turned her back before walking at fast pace between the people.

"She's fast" Barry commented.

"That's how she avoid her bullies" Kara said.

Then they followed the little girl through the mass of people, they got inside and then she guided them to their seats, which were in the fourth row, before the rest of the public entered the theater and after ten minutes the show started.

Kara had to admit that it was good, even if it wasn't how she would usually want to spend her Saturday's night. Also she had to admit that she wouldn't have come if Zee hadn't asked but she had to support her already semi-famous friend.

She looked at Oliver, who was sat between her and Barry, and whispered to his ear "Are you enjoying the show?"

"Hmmm" He said trying to appear uninterested but then whispered back "Mr. Zatara is good"

"Yeah" She said with a smirk "Just Mr. Zatara"

Oliver rolled his eyes and huffed while crossing his arms to the kryptonian's amusement and gaining a look from Karen to their surprise.

The blonde girl was about to say something when her super hearing kicked in, she heard some mayhem in the museum. She coughed a little to catch the attention of her friends and when she did, she whispered "Villains in the museum"

They all looked at each other before nodding and Karen sent an apologetic look to Zee who gave them an almost imperceptible nod before returning to her act as if she left half-through the show someone would notice and it would not be good for her, well all of them, since Lois Lane had kind of discovered their secret identities.

They tried to get to the theather's gates without causing much disruption and they all thought that they were somewhat successful in that matter, when they were finally outside they tried to signal Jessica that there was some trouble in the museum but she was with both of her moms and when the Green Lantern saw them she waved at them and made sign that she couldn't join them at the moment.

Kara just sighed and thought "Parents"

"Well, do you have your _thingies_?" Barbara asked to her friends.

"Yeah, I carry my bow and my arrows in my pocket" Oliver said sarcastically and crossing his arms and then added "I _do_ have some supplies in a hideout near the museum, I'll see you there" Then he turned his back and started walking at fast pace trying not to catch much attention.

"I could have gotten him there" Barry muttered.

Hal just lifted his hand showing his ring and said "Does this answer your question?"

"We are losing time" Kara said annoyed and turned her head to an alley "Let's go there to suit up"

"Do we have to go there?" Karen asked with a shaky voice "It is a bit...scary"

"Come on Karen, we fight monsters and things like that everyday" Babs said grabbing the shorter girl by the arms and shaking her.

"Let's go, we are grabbing some attention" Hal said through gritted teeth before walking towards the alley Kara had pointed, the others then followed.

"And here I was thinking that you loved the attention" Kara commented.

"Dude, I don't want my mom to know I'm Green Lantern, God knows how she would react" He said wincing.

Karen shrieked thinking about her own parents. Kara thought for a moment and realized that the Danvers didn't commented on her being Supergirl, she was pretty sure that they knew about Clark being Superman.

Then they all suited up, Kara noticed that Babs took out her suit and things out of her backpack, and got surprised at the fact that the redhead suited up pretty quickly.

"Well...the only one that can't fly or run is Bab...Batgirl so..." Green Lantern said.

"I'll carry her" Flash interrupted him and Batgirl got on his back "See you there"

"The last one to arrive invites burgers after the fight" Supergirl said taking flight.

"That's not fair" Green Lantern complained taking off too.

Bumblebee sighed and shook her head before flying to the museum.

When they got there they saw Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Giganta and Livewire. For a moment Batgirl wondered where were Poison Ivy and C...Star Sapphire, but then Harley Quinn shot her with a pop gun.

"Harley Quinn long time no see" She said dodging the golf ball that had been shot to her.

"Have been doing some business in Gotham" The villain said shrugging "I missed it"

"Where are your other friends? Did they ditched you?" Supergirl said lunging towards Giganta to punch her but was punched in the guts by the red haired villain.

Green Lantern tried to catch Catwoman in a bubble but she sneaked away every time he got close to her and she said purring "Are you not good catching cats Grennie?"

"I don't like cats" He said shrugging and added "I find them too sneaky"

"Green Lantern,focus" Bumblebee said shooting a blast to Catwoman which the burglar dodged.

Meanwhile Livewire was directing electricity towards Flash but as the hero was faster he avoided being caught by it and the blue haired villain said while holding her phone "Can't you stay still? I'm trying to get a good video here"

"Sorry, I'm too fast for you" The Scarlet Speedster said running fast around the villain.

After some punches, kicks and using their powers, well those who had powers; Green Arrow finally appeared and shot an arrow that released a net over Catwoman and Harley Quinn.

"Fear not my friends, Green Arrow is here!" He said dramatically.

"You took your time" Supergirl commented.

"But now I'm here and I caught the burglars" He said playing with an arrow and smiling satisfied with himself.

Batgirl had thrown a bola to Giganta's feet and Flash tied her up with a rope, that no one knew where he had gotten it. Meanwhile Green Lantern created a construct to encapsulate Livewire and Bumblebee had taken out a device to negate her powers and threw it to her.

The police arrived a few moments later and Catwoman said while being handcuffed "Okay guys, let's do this quickly I have to plan my escape"

" Giganta will escape soon too"

"I'll leave as soon as we arrive at the station" Livewire said trying to catch a bit of electricity but she couldn't as she had still Bumblebee's device.

"I should have stayed in home" Harley Quinn said and then turned quickly to Batgirl and threw her a pocket knife which gave her a wound on the side as it had trespassed her suit.

Batgirl touched her side and saw blood on her gloves, she mouthed to Supergirl "Headquarters" and then she was lifted up by her kryptonian friend and flied off to the headquarters in just seconds.

"What the hell Babs?!" Kara yelled at her friend while putting her carefully on the sofa "I should have taken you to the hospital not here!"

"You need ID to be seen" Babs said.

Then their other friends arrived, Karen said "It's that blood?"

"Of course not little bee, it is just paint" Oliver said sarcastically and when he noticed that everyone but Babs was glaring at him he said "Sorry, bad timing"

"Do any of you know about First Aid?" Karen asked to them.

"I kinda know how to treat it, it's not the first time it happens " Babs said trying to sound calm"I just need my First Aid Kit"

"I'll find it" Kara said "Where is it?"

"It's around my desk...somewhere"

"'Kay then" The blonde said turning to Babs' "sector" and searching through her friends stuff.

"What do we do?" Hal asked.

"Sit around and look pretty" Babs said "You have a lot of experience in that"

Hal rolled his eyes and sat in front of her with Barry and Oliver, meanwhile Karen put some pressure on Babs' wound so she didn't lose much blood.

"You are even more disorganised than me" Kara commented "I can't find it"

"I'll help" Barry said standing up "I can do it faster"

"It may be in one of my cases"

Both blondes searched for the First Aid kit and after a few second Barry found it and passed it to Karen who said "Okay, you'll have to tell me what to do"

"Just clean the wound, then I can do it by myself"

The kryptonian allowed herself to relax a bit, she knew that the wound wasn't deep (she had x-ray checked) and that Babs would be okay. Then she turned to the redhead's trunk, where she kept most of her stuff and couldn't help but open it as she was curious about the new stuff her friend had been working on.

Sometimes she was just to curious.

"Kara, don't open it!" The bat yelled sitting abruptly and making everyone wince.

But it was too late as the blonde had already opened it a green dust cloud was released and Kara started to cough.

She heard the concerned voices of her friends but she felt too dizzy to respond.

Then she fell into darkness.

* * *

*_A reference to #EmperorPengüin_

**_Since in #BreakingNews is shown that Clark was just hired as an intern in the Daily Planet so for the sake of the "#Sweets,Frienships&Boysverse" it will be ignored, let's pretend that he already worked there. For the non-related one-shot also posted in this book I'll follow the canon (mostly lol)_

***_I suck at writing fight scenes, hope you forgive for my lack of description._

****_Sorry for the cliffhanger_


	8. Trust&Accidents(Part Two)

"What the hell was that?!" Oliver yelled raising his arms to make things more dramatic while he walked over to his kryptonian friend.

Hal created a hand with his ring and shook Kara to wake her up as the blonde was still in the floor and asked to no one in particular "What do we do?"

"She breathed a lot of kryptonite" Babs said standing up despite Barry's quiet protest and looked at Karen "Shall we call Zee?"

"I don't think that she can cure Kara" The bee said worriedly and making a sorrowful face. She was wondering if there was a way to fix this.

"Why not? She can do magic!" Barry said hopefully, he may not know Kara well but she was one of them.

"Yes, she can do magic but she is still learning, it's not like she can resurrect someone!" The little girl said a pained voice and a crestfallen face, then she muttered "I don't think that Mr. Zatara can either"

"Kara is not dead" Oliver snapped while trying to feel the blonde's pulse.

Babs sighed and said "We could call her parents"

That made Hal snort "It's not like the Danvers would know what to do... they are just college professors...I think"

"We are losing time, I'll call Clark" The archer said interrupting the Quarterback and searching for his phone but he had left it in his hideout.

"Her cousin?" The bee asked in disbelief and added "It's not like he would care" It wasn't like he cared when she supposedly died after being attacked by Livewire. Also he seemed to buy her lie about Power Girl coming from Earth Two. What kind of idiot believed such thing?

Babs doubted that Clark would care much but she took Kara's phone and copied the number to her own to call Clark, after a few rings the journalist finally took the call with a sleepy voice "Who' this?"

"I'm...Batgirl, one of Kara's friends...something happened to her"

She heard some moving sounds and he asked sharply "Where's she?"

The redhead sighed and told him how to get to their headquarters, with that more people knew about their secret place than there should be. Anyway it was for a good cause.

(Well, it was actually her fault for not keeping her things in safer places but she pushed that thought away)

The older kryptonian appeared faster than they expected so they couldn't put their masks on, though they were almost sure he knew who each of them was, and basically shoved Oliver and Karen to the side before lifting Kara in his arms and asking in a half-angered half-worried voice "What happened to my cousin?"

"She...well..." Babs started to explain.

"Kara was affected by kryptonite" Karen said quickly and swallowing down any fear she may have at seeing an angered Superman "Then she fell out"

Superman nodded and got out of the headquarters as quickly as he came in without saying a word.

The teenage heroes fell in a deep silence and the Karen, surprisingly, was the one who broke it "Why there is kryptonite in the headquarters?"

"I...was developing a weapon in case a kryptonian treat appeared and Kara couldn't handle it" Babs explained trying to sound calm despite she was about to cry. Hal noticed that and put an arm around her as to give her support despite that he was put off by her explanation and she gave him a weak smile, which he returned after considering it for a second, it wasn't time for the "blaming game"...yet.

Barry decided to cheer her up by making her the "Candy Cake Triple Ripple Tower" to cheer her up, though there was no rainbow sprinkles as they had run out of them during the day, he took three seconds before handing it to her and saying softly "I'm sure Kara will understand...you only wanted to have a contingency plan"

Babs took it and took a spoon quietly while holding back the tears and theen mouthed a thanks. She was going to ask something when Oliver interrupted her.

"Hmmm" The archer hummed and said "Maybe she should have had a contingency plan for this"

"Come on, Ollie" Hal snapped "It's not like you don't have a kryptonite arrow in that quiver"

The archer raised his chin "I _do_ have a kryptonite arrow, but I don't have it _now_"

"But you have one" Babs said walking towards him and putting a finger on his chest "What were you planning to do with that arrow?"

"Same as you little bat" He responded looking down to her and shoving her finger away with his hand "I only have it in case that the "Kneel guy" comes back or another kryptonian"

Then the two started a glaring contest which was interrupted by Barry's cough and when he got their attention he said "It's getting late...we should head home"

Karen put her hands on her cheeks and shrieked "My parents will ground me till I graduate!" Then she went up the stairs and tripped a few times before getting out.

"I'll ran the rest of you to your houses" Barry said awkwardly while rubbing his neck and looked at Oliver "Or will you call your driver?"

"I was supposed to be home by eleven, I'm running late by twenty minutes" The blonde boy said.

"So..."

"Superspeed Barry, I don't have it" The archer said with a smirk.

The speedster seemed to take the cue and grabbed his friend and ran him to the Queen's penthouse, then he returned and grabbed Hal, then he returned again and looked at Babs while asking "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...I think"

"Are you sure?" He asked softly.

Babs sighed and said "Just take me home Barry, please" she made a pause and breathed deeply before adding "I'm not in mood for talking"

"Babs..."

"I need time, please"

The blonde tried to say something but his friend was right, all of them needed time to talk. He wondered for a second how the others would react to this, he didn't know the girls very well but as for his friends he was sure that Carter would be worried for Kara as they went to some concerts at the Lazarus Pit together after the "Kneel guy" thing, Garth was surely going to cry as he was a very sensible guy and Steve...well if they didn't tell him that would be wrong,right? He didn't need to know.

He realized that he was overthinking it and grabbed Babs by the arm and in a split of a second they were in her doorstep, luckily for Babs her parents weren't home yet. He was about to leave when Babs hugged him and so he decided to hug her back.

"Why did I had to leave that thing there?" She said in a hoarse voice as she was trying to hold back the tears.

"It...It's not your fault" He said rubbing her back and thinking about what to say next to comfort her, still he knew that it partly was her fault for being careless, not that he would held it against her.

"We both know it is" She whispered and released him "I...need to think, thanks for bringing me home"

"No problem Babs, I'm here for you if you need to talk"

The redhead smiled at him weakly before turning to the door and she took out her keys, then she waited for a second before opening the door and then turned to Barry to say "Good night Barry"

"Good night Babs" He said back before running to his own home trying not to think about Kara and refusing to answer his mother's questions.

Also he hadn't taken a second look to the letter that had been left by his mother on his night table.

_***The next day***_

Babs woke up very early, she knew that it was still dark outside and so she stayed in her bed looking at the roof. She tried to clear up her mind before checking her phone to see if the other girls, meaning Zee, Jessica and Diana knew about Kara.

Though she knew that if they knew Zee would have appeared in her room before she could notice. And Jessica would have called.

But she wasn't sure about Diana, surely she would understand that they needed to be prepared in case Zod returned, or any other kryptonian treat.

The Amazon would be more than understanding when she heard her explanation, though she wasn't sure how the others would react. She didn't know Carter that well and they had never talked before as he was always silent around them,and she had gotten to know Garth a bit when they were paired up for the "Egg thing" as they had decided to call it.

She tried to get asleep again to ease her thoughts but after trying to for several minutes, she decided that she wouldn't get anywhere if she stayed in bed moping. Then she decided to get up and make up some excuse to her absence on a Sunday morning, especially so early.

Also she knew that her father would be really disappointed, he liked to spend time together and since m... Aunt Barbara left* he had been a bit overprotective. But who could blame him, especially after their retreat and those giant moths, and of course Harley Quinn shooting him.

Sometimes she wondered if he knew that she was Batgirl, but that was a ridiculous notion as he was completely oblivious for a police officer.

Then she got off her bed and went to her desk to take a sheet of her notepad to write a note for her father saying that she would be going to Gotham with Harleen. That seemed a good excuse so if her friends came, he would tell them that she was away and they wouldn't bother her, also no one had seen Harleen in a while so they wouldn't run into her and sink her excuse.

She bit her lip as she scribbled the note and then she got dressed before she went to have her breakfast, after washing the dishes she decided that it would be for the best to leave the note on the dinner table and then she walked towards the bus stop.

_"I really need to fix my scooter" _She muttered under her breath, it was far too early for anyone to be really up, it was six in the morning on Sunday.

The bat sat in the bench that was in the bus stop and waited for the next bus that would take her near Sweet Justice, of course she knew that the café wasn't open at that hour, they opened at eight thirty during the week. So she was going t take the other entrance to the headquarters. She just hoped that her friends wouldn't have the same idea.

When the bus finally arrived she was getting asleep, she would get more hours to sleep when Kara was fine.

She needed to fix it. She needed to fix this.

Though she didn't know if she could, but she needed to be distracted for a while and there was some lingering kryptonite in the headquarters that needed to be cleaned.

Then her side hurt, something told her that she shouldn't have got off bed.

_***In another place***_

Superman was fighting a giant sea monster with his friend Aquaman when he received a signal from Kelex. At first he hadn't really paid attention to it, it was far too early in the morning for him to be truly awake but he had to answer to his friend call and now he was on there in the Atlantic.

The second time the call from Kelex was even louder.

It either meant that Kara had woken up or...

He decided that he would have known if she was already gone and so continued fighting the monster.

"I could use a little help here" Aquaman said through gritted teeth.

"Oh,sure" He said and punched the monster down to the sea.

Then both heroes defeated the sea monster, the blonde hero turned to his friend and asked "What's on your mind?"

"I...have some family issues"

"Oh"

"So, I have to go" He said trying to sound normal and added "Call any time if you need help"

"Sure, have a good day Superman"

After that he took flight to the Fortress of Solitude where he had taken Kara after the accident that happened the previous night.

When he entered the Fortress he scanned the place and saw Kara already up and trying to get out of the lab, she looked a lot better than the day before but she was...weaker.

Almost human.

Then Kelex said "The robots ran some tests on her while you were away Kal-El, she will be healthy again"

"Why does she seems human to me?"

"She has temporarily lost her powers, I am not certain when but she will"

"Thanks Kelex"

He walked in fast pace to the lab and Kara looked at him half-angered and half-relieved, the cousins looked at each other in an uncomfortable silence. The moment was so tense that it could have been cut by a knife, literally.

"Why am I here?" Kara asked looking at the side and crossing her arms.

"You tell me" He said shrugging and trying to look indiferent.

The blonde girl huffed and said in a half-bored tone "I fell out, I only remember that"

"Yeah, that's why one of your friends called me to help" He responded looking down at her "I didn't know you gave them my number" Then he tilted his head "Do they know that I am Clark Kent?"

"Yeah, duh " She said rolling her eyes and then added "I didn't give them your number, surely one of them got it from my phone"

"Hmmm"

Again, both sunk in an uncomfortable silence.

"Do you want to have breakfast?" The man said rubbing his neck "I have a little food here"

"..."

"I promise it's good"

"'Kay then" She muttered and then rubbed her arm "Thank you for...whatever"

"Welcome" He muttered back.

They walked to the "Living Area" and he took a pair of bowls, two spoons and then a silver box, after that he opened it and released its contents in both bowls which was a kind of cream.

"What's this?"

"Food"

She rolled her eyes and took a spoon, she closed her eyes and said "It could be worse"

Her cousin rolled his eyes too and waited a minute before he said "We have to talk about...the accident"

"What's with it?"

"Do you remember what happened? I mean do you know what caused the accident?"

Kara paused for a moment and tried to remember but her memory was foggy. She tried to order the memories that were floating in her head while she listened Ka..._Clark _washed the dishes.

She knew that she had talked with Eli...Mom about a meeting with someone, then she knew that she had an important conversation with Oliver she didn't remember the topic, she had called Diana about another thing, then she went for ice-cream with Kal to ask him about...kryptonite? and then she went to Zee's show with her friends and Hal...

She wasn't sure about the memory that came next and so she asked her cousin "Was there a break in Metropolis Museum last night?"

Clark seemed to think for a moment and said "I guess, I heard that the Super Hero Teens were there"

Kara rolled her eyes at the team name for the inexistent team and shrugged, she kept trying to remember what happened. Then she remembered fighting Catwoman and her friends, had she fought Giganta?

After that she rubbed her temples and finally a memory snapped, Babs had been hurt by Harley Quinn?, had she been taken to their headquarters to treat her?...She supposed that she was right on that, but why did she fell out?

"Did they tell you what happened?"

He seemed to consider it and said "The short girl said that you breathed kryptonite"

"All of my friends are short" Kara muttered in a bored tone and then the words clicked in and she asked almost in a cry "Kryptonite?!"

"Yep"

"I...gotta go" Kara said standing up abruptly and Clark stopped her trying to be gentle.

The younger kryptonian got angry and said "Let me go"

"There's something I have to tell you"

"You can tell me that thing by text later, I need to go home and get some real food, I'm sure E...Mom will make me some eggs and steak if I ask..."

Clark sighed and simply said "The accident left you without powers"

Kara blinked a few times and swallowed her saliva, then she sat again and asked "What?"

"You breathed kryptonite and it had blocked your powers..." He said trying not to sound insensitive but he kind of knew that he was doing a pretty awful job at it "They will come back but...for now you are..._human-like_"

"Oh..." She said blinking a few times more and she can't really grasp on what he is telling her, how could she have lost her powers? It wasn't the first time that she was exposed to kryptonite but...it's the first time the kryptonite entered in contact with her... physiology. She rubbed her temples and sighed. Then she said "Can you take me home?"

The older kryptonian didn't know what to say and decided just to nod.

_***The Danvers House***_

Eliza Danvers was worried sick about Kara. She had not returned from the theater, at first she had assumed that Kara had been with her friends but she had called Zee to confirm that but the girl said that she had left in the middle of the show with their group.

"Where could she had gone at?" She muttered while playing with her car keys. At first she had thought about about going around the town and find her but then dismissed it as a silly notion, her adoptive daughter could fly.

Also it was the first time she had spent the night outside, maybe she was just off with some of her friends and forgot to text her.

She had tried to call Jeremiah but it wasn't really an option since he was away "on duty" by Director Chase. She wondered if the "call" had something to do with the new appearances of the Super Hero Girls as Director Chase had requested Kara to be there.

It would be the first time that Kara meet the Director of the D.E.O in person, she knew that Cameron saw potential in Kara but she didn't trust her and so she had accepted that she and her husband were the new kryptonian's handlers/legal guardians/adoptive parents at Superman's request.

She was pondering about that when she heard someone ringing the bell and she went to open the door quickly and she was surprised to see Clark Kent basically carrying Kara on his back

"Hi mom" Kara said weakly and trying to smile.

"Hi Eliza" Clark said with en equally weak smile.

Eliza blinked and motioned them to enter, well motioning Clark to enter as he had Kara on his back. Then Kara hopped off and said "Sorry for not calling...there were some _issues_"

"_Supergirl-related issues?_" She asked curiously. If the truth be told, she had not thought about that, still usually when that stuff happened they were all in the news.

"Kinda"

"Oh" Eliza managed to say, if she pressed too much Kara would shut down and refuse to talk about it and so she kept silent.

"I need to get a little bit of sleep" The blonde said tiredly and yawning, then she looked at her cousin and smiled a bit "See you next weekend Kal"

"See ya'" He said waving awkwardly while she climbed up the stairs, when he was sure that she had entered her bedroom he turned to Eliza and said "She had an...accident last night, with kryptonite"

Eliza was surprised, she didn't expect that and she asked "How?"

"I don't know the details...maybe you can ask her later"

"Maybe we should ask her friends..."

"I don't really know them" Clark said sheepishly " Though I think I have the number of one of the Green Lanterns and her archer friend...somewhere"

The woman facepalmed and said "Tell me if they know about it"

"Sure" He said while thinking about how to fix Kara's lack of powers.

After Clark left, she decided to go up and try to at least be there for her daughter. When she entered the room, Kara was asleep and so she decided to sit at the end of the bed, then she looked around and saw all the disaster that the room was.

She sighed while looking at the rock bands posters that were hung up on the walls and the electric guitar that they had gotten for Kara on her last birthday at her own request, Eliza remembered that they had wanted to get her a piano but that Kara had rolled her eyes at the suggestion.

It was something that Kara did when something was suggested at her, especially during the first year when she and Jeremiah had tried to make her feel more comfortable by making their Smallville house look more kryptonian or tried to teach her more Earth customs by taking her to some festivals or even when they suggested that Kara should go to school as a way to improve her english.

"Why does parenting have to be so complicated?" Eliza muttered while rubbing her nose, then she realized that she had truly come to love her as her own daughter.

_****A few hours later****_

Hal was ecstatic when Superman had called him. Also he was a bit shaken as the older hero had asked about last night and Hal felt compelled to spill the beans.

He was sure that Babs and the girls would have his head...Jessica always forgot her pacifist stance when it came to him.

Hell, Superman may have his head too just for being there but as the older man had asked him to inform the rest of their group that Kara was kind of okay, he may as well be spared...for now.

Babs had texted him to say that their tutoring was canceled for the day and that he would have to study alone for the upcoming text so he was free that afternoon...and he was getting quite bored.

Anyway, he was relieved that Kara wasn't dead but the tone in which Superman talked told him that something was off... he wasn't as stupid as people believed him to be, he knew that kryptonite could be lethal to kryptonians and that Kara had breathed a lot of it the previous night, he had been pondering on how Babs could have pulverized it as he wasn't sure if someone could do it without alien technology...like a ring construct but that wasn't a possibility as Jessica would never help to create a weapon.

The brown haired boy shook his head and decided that he was thinking far too much, so he decided to pick up his varsity jacket,which he never used much, and went downstairs trying not to make a sound as his mom was having a word with his uncle in the kitchen.

When he was closing the door her heard someone behind him in the street.

"Hal!"

It was Jessica, and she didn't look happy. She was with Zee and Diana, who looked a bit angry.

This wasn't good.

Why did he have to be alone with three super-powered angry-ish girls.

Then he decided to se the oblivious guy approach and said while trying to sound completely relaxed "Hey!, I was about to go to Sweet Justice, wanna come?"

"Great, we were going there too" Zee said "There you can explain why Karen is having a nervous breakdown after the fight at the museum"

"How?"

"That was all over the news this morning" The magician said "At least you had a good reason to leave in the middle of _my show_"

"Your father's" Hal muttered while receiving a glare from the purple haired girl.

"Anyway Babs is missing and Kara isn't answering her phone" Jessica said looking at him pointedly "We know that you, Oliver and Barry were with them last night, so you have to give us answers"

"So speak now" Diana said "Don't make me use the lasso of truth"

Great, so the other girls didn't actually know about Kara, that was a serious lack of communication.

Why did they have to choose to interrogate him instead of Barry?

He looked back at his house and then to the sides, his neighbors were looking at him over their fences. Didn't they have others things to do instead of looking to him and his friends?.

Then he said raising up his hands in defence as Diana was looking at him quite menacing "Look, we can go over to Sweet Justice and we can explain everything"

"'Kay then" Zee said "You invite"

"Your limit is three dollars" He said rolling his eyes and putting his hands on his pockets and he said "Let's take the bus"

The four of them sat in the bus in an uncomfortable silence, he was sat next to Jessica and she refused to talk with him, though he convinced himself that it was better that way as he needed to find the correct words to tell them and don't end up..._too hurt._

Whenthey arrived at Sweet Justice, Barry was talking to some customers and only nodded at them as a way of greeting.

The four of them sat on the girl's usual place, then Diana was the one say while putting fist on the table "Now, tell us what happened last night"

"Do you want the long or the short version?"

"Whichever suits you Harold" Zee said rolling her eyes "We have been curious all morning"

"'Kay then" He said sighing and rubbing his neck "Where do I start?"

* * *

_*Babs in the New Earth aka Silver and Bronze Age version is Commissioner Gordon's niece and his adoptive daughter, Barbara Eileen Gordon aka Commissioner Gordon's wife is her aunt and left before he adopted her. In this fic she left after the adoption and their move to Metropolis, you can make your own theories of where she left for._

_**I haven't read Aquaman comics in a while but since he appeared in this story, you can be sure that he will be appearing again that may hint the future creation of a certain team._

_***I know that Kara says that the Danvers never have something bad to say about anyone in #HousePest, but then their air their their grievances against her LOL. Also they are field agents in the Supergirl Rebirth comics, they are Kara's handlers but they act like real parents until their deaths._

_****The last part of this story will be a talk between Kara and Babs. It will add some hints about their choices career wise, if you have any suggestion about it feel free to leave your suggestions, especially for Kara,Jessica, Garth and Karen since I can't remember if they had "actual jobs" in the comics like Diana/Diplomat,Hal/Test Pilot,Babs/Librarian or Barry/Forensic Scientist._

*****_Also, sorry if this one feels a bit short but college stuff takes time and I was stupid enough to take eight credits this year instead of seven :P_


	9. Trust&Accidents (Part Three)

Hal wasn't sure who was the one to grab his shoulders and start to shake him under the incredulous gaze of the other customers in Sweet Justice, though for the bruises that he saw later he was almost sure that it had been Diana.

"So you waited almost... "Jessica started to say and made a pause to think, then finished the sentence " _Eighteen hours_ to tell us that two of our friends were hurt last night?"

"Hey! I thought that Karen would have told you by now" Hal defended himself and added "Also Barry and Oliver were there too"

"As if Oliver would talk to me" Zee scoffed.

They all rolled their eyes at that after a collective sigh, except for Diana who looked as if she was thinking about something.

The magician seemed to notice that and nudged her arm, then the Amazon said "We should check on both of them, they are our sisters!"

"Oh" Hal said awkwardly "S... _Clark_ called me... he says that Kara is okay and back in her home..."

"Superman called you?" Jessica asked in disbelief while squinting her eyes, of course she knew about Hal trying to be friends with Superman but she didn't think that they would actually have each other's number.

"_Clark _" The magician said while looking at her latina friend" Helped you all last night?"

"Yes..."

"Oh" Jessica said still a bit shaken by all.

"We should check on Babs" Hal said kind of changing the topic "We already know that Kara is okay, but Barbara is MIA"

"Don't you two have your tutoring session on Sundays?" The female Green Lantern asked with a strange tone.

"She sent a text to cancel the tutoring for today" He explained"She had something to do"

"She isn't home" Barry said while pushing Hal to sit with them "I went to her house during my break and told me that she had gone to Gotham with Harleen"

"Do you believe it?" The male Green lantern asked.

"I don't" The speedster responded"Harleen hasn't been around in a while, last time I saw her was at least two weeks ago"

"But they vould have texted each other" Zee said.

"Still Babs complained that Harleen wasn't responding her texts" Hal said and when the girls looked at him strangely he added "She tells me many things during tutoring, it's hard not to remember some things she says"

"Maybe she told you about the kryptonite and you forgot" Jessica said.

"Did she mention that?" Diana asked to the brown haired boy and he shrugged.

Zee sighed and put a hand on her cheek, she seemed to be pondering onto something and then she said "Let's focus on finding Babs"

"Where could she be?" Jessica asked clamping her hands together.

"I may have an idea" Zee said looking down at the table.

"The headquarters?" Diana asked putting a hand on her chin and then said happily "That's brilliant!"

Then the Amazon moved the napkin holder and they all got into the headquarters, when the group got there they landed outside the mattress they put to soften the fall if they didn't fall in their feet after going down the slide.

Zee had half-expected to see Babs crying her eyes out and eating ice cream but instead she saw Karen and Babs having a passive-aggressive discussion with Oliver and Garth under the gaze of Carter.

A very surprising sight.

"Guys?" Hal said but he was ignored.

"Barbara Gordon I see that you are well" Diana said in a "commander voice".

Babs looked at her and hugged the Amazon while crying, then the redhead said "I'm the worst friend ever!"

"Yes you are" Oliver said almost hissing.

"Shut up Ollie" Hal said creating a boxing glove and then punching his blonde friend in the face.

"Ouch" The archer said rubbing his cheek"Why?"

"You are being a prick" Barry said getting a bit angry "It wasn't her fault!"

"She had kryptonite near her kryptonian friend!" The archer said "Gordon didn't even kept it somewhere safe!"

"He has a point" Zee said and then she noticed that everyone was looking at her in disbelief so she added "I...For the record I never said that"

"Kara shouldn't have looked into the trunk" Karen muttered "But..."

"She went to search for the First Aid Kit...it could have happened to anyone" The speedster said quietly "Babs experiments with many things..."

Then the blonde boy realized that he maybe shouldn't have said that as Babs had winced and Zee squinted her eyes at their redheaded friend.

"Babs didn't meant to hurt her!" Diana said trying to calm them down.

Carter grunted in agreement while Garth just looked down and said "I mean...yes, but why did you keep the thing here?"

"This is no moment to talk about that" Diana said with authority and looked down to Babs "Was your wound tended properly?"

"Hmmm..." Babs hummed.

"I cleaned it"Karen said "Then she said that she could take care of it"

The redhead groaned and said" I did"

"Why didn't you go to a hospital?" Garth asked.

"She needed an ID" Hal started to explain.

"Also she would have to explain how she got it" Barry continued.

"And they would have called " Karen finished.

"Oh"

Then they all decided to sit down in the sofas and Diana said "We should go and talk to Kara"

"Right now?" Babs asked wincing, she didn't want to deal with an angry kryptonian. She was sure that Kara would be angry when she finally realized what happened, of course she had a good heart but it had almost killed her.

"Yes, Barbara" the Amazon said "I'm sure she will like to talk with you"

Hal snorted ungracefully, they all frowned at him and Jessica punched him in the arm while saying "Hal!"

"What? We have to admit that Babs screwed up and that Kara is not the most understanding person when she is hurt, even I know that and we are not friends" He said shrugging, then he looked at Babs who was sat between him and Barry "We know that you didn't want to hurt her...but..."

"But nothing Hal Jordan"Diana said "We all agree that she didn't mean to hurt Kara and that she will go and talk to our friend to explain that she was just..." She made a pause and looked at Babs "What were you trying to do?"

"I was trying to make some kryptonite grenades in case Zod returned, or any other kryptonian treat" She explained.

"Why would you do that?" Jessica said mildly-horrified "We put them back in the phantom zone, they aren't coming back"

"Where did you get the kryptonite, we took the only piece of it from the museum" Karen said while Carter nodded "And it got destroyed"

"I may have returned to that square after we ate the donuts to search for some of the pieces that were left" The bat muttered.

Oliver made a face, looked at the side and crossed his arms. He looked up and sighed "It wasn't destroyed...I took part of it too" He made a pause"To make a kryptonite arrow"

"Oliver!" Zee yelled at him "That's..."

"Felonious" Babs interrupted him but then she blushed a little.

She started wondering if kryptonite arrow beat kryptonite grenades. Then by the look on everyone's faces she supposed that they were on a tie.

"Guys" Zee started to say "We should go to visit Kara"

"Now?" Garth asked "Are you sure?"

The magician nodded and stood up while pushing Oliver to the side "Now, the sooner we talk to her, the sooner she will forgive Babs"

Barry raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, he hadn't thought about how Kara would react after waking up he had just worried about her dying. He then went upstairs in a flas and grabbed some treats that he knew Kara liked, he paid for them and then went to the girl's headquarters. Then he said "Shall we go now?"

His friends looked a bit uncomfortable, except Diana and so the Amazon said "We shall go to Kara's house"

"We are going to die" Babs says dramatically while grabbing Oliver's arm.

Oliver didn't remove Babs' hands from his arm and instead he put a hand on her head while saying "Correction, _you _are going to die" then he made a pause before adding"I didn't do anything"

The rest just sighed.

* * *

_*****In the Danvers House*****_

Kara was trying to get used to the lack of powers, when she had woken up at the Fortress of Solitude she hadn't realized how much different the world was without them as she was just focused on getting back home.

She was having a real headache and her limbs hurt a little.

Even after losing her powers, temporarily of course, she still had very good hearing and so she could hear a very familiar engine outside and her mother opening the door.

Her friends were here.

And she wanted to tell them to leave, but on the other hand she wanted to talk to them.

Especially to a certain redhead, she needed a good explanation about the kryptonite in the headquarters.

Her mom knocked on her door and then opened it, Kara rolled her eyes and said interrupting whatever the older woman was going to say "Just let them in"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded while saying "I suppose it would be good to spend time with my friends after...last night"

Eliza just nodded and closed the door. After a few minutes all her friends were there, all ten of them.

Babs seemed to be trying to hide behind Diana and the Amazon seemed to noticed that and grabbed her arm to put the redhead just in front of Kara's bed. The kryptonian noticed that the dumb jock and the speedster flinched a little.

"Hi guys" She simply said and then added "How are you all?"

They seemed to relax and Oliver said "We are fine...how are you?"

"I'm alive" The blonde responded shrugging "Never thought that I would have another near death experience before my 18th birthday though"

That made everyone in there uncomfortable. especially Babs.

Still Karen went and gave Kara a hug as did Jess and Garth while Zee settled for sitting on Kara's bed, the latina said "We were so worried for you"

"As I said I'm alive and..._fine_"

"We would wanted to come earlier but Hal hadn't told us about it" Jessica explained looking at Hal who in turn shrugged and sent a apologetic look towards the kryptonian who just bit her lip while shrugging back.

Carter put a hand on Kara's shoulder while giving her a flier of the next concerts at

Barry started to whistle and Oliver poked his arm, then the speedster shook his head as if going out of a trance and said while handing her the box he was carrying "Oh! I...we...brought this for you"

The blonde girl muttered a thanks and opened the box carefully, she saw some of her favorite sweets and is delighted to know that Barry does remember what she asks for in Sweet Justice, still she can't help but tease him and so she commented "You have a good memory Barry, though you may need to remember that my favorites are the Eclairs"

Barry winced and started to say "Sorry...I forg-"

Kara laughed and grabbed one of the treats "Don't worry, thank you..._guys_"

She gave it a bite while Diana said "Now that we know that you are well, you can talk with Barbara and fix things up"

The others just looked at her as if she was crazy, Kara almost spat the sweet. Oliver raised his hands "I...think that Kara needs more time to process...this"

"I agree...I don't think that it would a a good idea..." Jessica started to say.

Kara started to feel conflicted, she wanted to talk to Babs and ask her why would she keep something so dangerous for her in the headquarters, why she hadn't asked if she was good with her that she had kryptonite...

"I think we are a little bit...cramped here" Garth commented looking at the side feeling uncomfortable with the situation.

The Kryptonian looked at her friends for a moment before saying "I don't have powers anymore"

Then she waited for their reactions, all of them seemed confused. And was Oliver looking at her with...pity?

Babs seemed about to cry and Kara couldn't bring herself to tell her that it wasn't her fault, even though she knew that it wasn't...or was it? Maybe it was her own fault for being curious.

The curiosity killed the cat after all.

"So...you are not Supergirl anymore?" Garth asked quietly earning a glare from Zee.

"For now not" She said "My cousin is sure that I'll regain my powers...but he isn't sure about how long will it take" Then added "I'll be back at being Supergirl soon enough"

"I hope so...saving the city without you will not be the same" Karen said hugging the kryptonian.

"And we as your sisters..." Diana started to say and then looked at the boys " _And brothers_ we will be at your side"

"Figuratively mainly, because we have things to do and..."Hal started to say and Jessica poked his arm.

"Ow" He complained and smiled weakly at Kara "You know what I mean"

"Of course" She said grinning at him and added "May I talk to Babs? Alone I mean"

The others exchanged looks and Diana said "Sure! Take your time...we'll be at my new residence if you were to need us"

"We?" Barry asked "I have to pick my friend at the airport..."

"I have to rehearse for another show with my Dad" Zee said and looked at Diana "

"And my sister arrives today...I have to clear my room" Jess muttered.

"Do you share a room with your sister?" Zee asked.

"Yeah, I was glad to have the room for myself while she was in college but now she is back"

"This is why I'm thankful for not having siblings" Kara commented in a bored tone "So, guys...you may go now" She looked at Barry "Thank you"

"You are welcome" He said softly and debated between giving her a hug, patting her shoulder or shaking hand. In the end he decided to bump fists which gained a snort from Oliver.

Zee, Jessica,Karen and Garth gave Kara a hug, Diana and Hal opted for a handshake,Carter gave her a bump fist and Oliver just patted her head while saying "See you later".

And so her friends left the room, leaving her with Babs.

The redhead was totally uncomfortable and started to say "I...just let me explain..."

Kara raised an eyebrow and interrupted her "Yeah, it would be interesting since you almost killed me"

"I would have never tried to use it on you and you know it" Babs said sincerely "It was...just in case"

"Just in case of what?"

"In case a kryptonian treat appeared...we fared well enough against Zod, Ursula and the other one..." She took a breath and continued"But I couldn't help but trying to have another..."

"Another what?"

"Another plan against them, if they came back we can't use the same strategies that we used...then"

"If they return you have me, Wonder Woman, the Lanterns and...Superman" Kara scoffed "You don't need anything else"

"Yeah, but what if you get defeated by a kryptonian menace? We can't totally rely on ourselves to defeat it!" Babs started to raise her voice a little and added"What about Doomsday?Superman has faced him a few times and has never totally defeated it"

Kara snorted and responded "I can take him out any day..."

The girls fell silent and the tension between them was deep, then the Kryptonian asked "Why did you keep the kryptonite there?"

"I have my lab there, I can't have it home since my p...dad could find it" The bat explained after a sigh "I didn't think that you would find it"

"But I did"

"You shouldn't have looked into my things..." Babs muttered and immediately regretted it as Kara gave her a half-angered half-hurt look.

"So...you are not even sorry?"

"I am sorry, but..."

"But, what?"

"You know that I would never use those kryptonite grenades against you"

Kara seemed to consider it for a moment, she was sure that Babs wouldn't use it against her...but she was too pissed off and she had temporarily lost her powers, so she said "No friend of mine would have kryptonite"

Then she instantly regretted it, that had been too hurtful and she knew that it had been like a dagger to the heart

"Oliver had a kryptonite arrow, you are still friends with him" Babs said again feeling the tears forming in her eyes.

The blonde resisted the urge to roll her eyes, she knew that Oliver had a kryptonite arrow somewhere, but at least he didn't keep it near her and well, she knew that he wouldn't use it against her, he was more likely to use it against Clark any day of the week, mainly for being a jerk.

Also they weren't as close as she and the girls, she didn't expect too much from her archer friend like she did with her teammates.

"Look, I..." She started to say.

"Do you hate me now?"

"I don't hate _you_..." Kara said almost rolling her eyes and scoffing "I hate that you had kryptonite, failed to tell me that and _your_ kryptonite grenades left me without the only thing that mattered to me!"

"You said that it was temporarily"

"I don't know how long this will take!" She almost screamed but then motioned Babs to get closer, then added in a whisper "Mom says that the D.E.O. can restore my powers in exchange of ...kryptonian knowledge"

"What's the D.E.O.?"

Kara cursed under her breath and said "The simple answer is that it is an organization that monitor alien activity on Earth"

"Oh"

"Yeah" The blonde tilted her head "So...I may take up their offering though the notion of sharing my knowledge with the is not something I really want"

"Why not?"

"I don't really trust them, I mean my cousin has worked with them in the past...but he doesn't anymore..."

Babs then asked with a thoughtful expression and asked "Why are you telling me this?"

"I just needed to let this out" She responded simply while shrugging "Also you caused the problem so you should help me solve this"

The redhead frowned a bit, she had expected more...rage from Kara. She would have accepted yelling,accusations and insults but having Kara being so understanding? was worse than rage. Oh, she knew that she had a long way to go to regain the kryptonian's trust completely, even if she hadn't mentioned it,but at least she hadn't been shut out.

This was so confusing for her, so she said "I...don't know what to tell you"

"Great"

* * *

_***The next day at Metropolis High***_

Kara had talked to Babs for a while trying not to make it too uncomfortable for both of them, she had tried not to bash her _friend _too much, it had been her fault too for being far too curious.

Still, she missed her powers.

She missed Supergirl.

The previous day she had tried to get accustomed to her new levels of strength, senses and other stuff. That had been far too hard for her since she had grown accustomed over the past three years to keep certain refrain from using all her strength and she had to control every time she touched something.

Her parents had been really understanding and well, they took the changes with a smile as they did with everything and they didn't even say anything against Babs.

Hell, they had even invited her to stay for dinner. Luckily, she had declined the invitation and practically had run away from her home.

She snorted while climbing up the stairs towards the school, then she saw Oliver half-flirting with a girl and a very bored Hal and a mortified Barry, for a moment she considered talking to them but she wasn't in the mood to meet new people so she kept walking towards the gates. After considering it for a few seconds she decided that she wasn't in the mood to talk to any of her friends.

At least for the duration of their classes.

Maybe the whole day.

After all they didn't have much in common besides being superheroes and she was now on forced leave.

She was walking towards her locker when a guy tripped while carrying a lot of books and fell down on his face, for a moment she almost laughed but then she decided that she could be a "hero" even without her powers and walked to pick up the books.

"Here you have them" She said handing the books back to the guy and noticed that he had pretty blue eyes.

Suddenly she felt a strange sensation in her stomach and her face started to feel a bit hot.

Maybe it was a side effect from the kryptonite she breathed.

"Thank you" He said smiling at her and offered his hand to shake "I'm Richard Malverne"

"Kara Danvers" She said while shaking his hand "Are you new?"

"Yes, I know it's a bit late in the semester but my parents got transferred to Metropolis suddenly"

"Oh"

He smiled at her while showing his schedule to her "Do you know where is this home room?"

"We are in the same home room" She said and smiled at him"I can show you the way, if you want of course"

"Lead the way" He said brightly.

For some reason she had the feeling that his presence at the school would be really interesting.

_***Later***_

They shared three classes during the morning and she found herself enjoying his company while avoiding her friends.

Especially Zee and Jessica as they shared the same classes.

She had been successful so far, Jessica had just said "hi" in the morning when she appeared with Richard on their homeroom.

When she arrived at the cafeteria, she considered to sit with her other friends but Zee motioned her to sit with her while the others arrived.

They all ate together on Mondays and Fridays, for some reason Diana thought that it would help them strengthen their bonds and things like that. So far they all were friends with each other but everyone was closer to their own team and someone in the other.

She,paradoxically, was slightly closer to both Zee and Oliver than to the others. Still she knew that Karen was Zee's best friend and Hal was Oliver's though Hal was close to Barry.

"How are you?" The magician asked as the kryptonian sat in front of her.

"Fine" She shrugged "And you?"

"Great"

Then the awkward silence started until the other seated were taken by their friends and their chatter started, mainly Jessica's incessant talk about the next ecologist rally that her Mum was organizing and Zee and Oliver's complaints about the musical. Of course Kara tried to block their voices out and realized that even without her enhanced sense she found them annoying, but she couldn't help but half-listen to their conversation.

"I don't know why you can't go to the rally with me, it's on Friday!" Jessica said almost outraged at their lack of...whatever she found them lacking "Well maybe Barry and Babs have to work, but the rest of you have time!"

Also everyone had excuses to not go, they were the same as always.

"You know that my parents won't let me go if Zee doesn't" Karen excused herself "And Garth needs me to go if he wants to get permission from his mom"

"I don't need it" Garth said crossing his arms "I'm independent"

"You know I'm a very occupied person" The magician said with a smile and then shot daggers at Oliver "I would be free to go if this..._actor _started learning his line for the musical!"

"Hey! I tried to but the script is far too modified for my taste and if I don't like it, I can't learn it faster" The archer said quite offended.

Carter just grunted as he always did, Barry interpreted it as that he had to go to feed the birds at the park and that took him quite a bit of his time.

"I would gladly go to your rally" Diana said bowing her head "But Steve and I are working on something, I may inform the rest of you later"

"Look Jess...I have a lot of homework and this girl" Hal pointed at Babs who smirked a little" Has to make up for my missed tutoring"

"I was dying Hal" Kara intervened rolling her eyes and getting into the conversation.

"Yeah, but if I fail science it will be her fault"

"Talking about tutoring"Kara said while putting arm arm around Barry who was sat by her side "I think that we should keep that up since I'm...you know what for a while"

"Of course" He said "Will you teach me kryptonian physics now?"

That surprised everyone but Karen was the one to speak "Aren't you her tutor? Shouldn't you be the one to teach her science"

"Girl, in Krypton we did Calculus by age four" The blonde rolled her eyes "Before Krypton exploded I was about to get into the Science Guild..."

"I find hard to believe that" The younger girl said surprising her friends "You are always failing classes and you didn't understand what I was saying when that chemical monster appeared"

"We had different names for those, I spent almost a year trying to learn basic English so I didn't want to spent another one learning technical English" She shrugged.

"Interesting" Babs said putting her hand on her chin "Can I join you and Barry to learn kryptonian science?"

Kara squinted her eyes for a moment, the fact that she talked to Babs didn't mean that she was truly "forgiven" and that she fully trusted her, but after considering it for a moment she managed to say "Sure, but if you get to be with us Karen does too...if she had time to do it as she is Zee's personal assistant" Then added "Also you have to make sure Hal get into AP Science"

"If God helps me" The redhead muttered while looking up.

Karen squealed and said "Maybe I can finally get my suit to make me bigger!"

"Maybe" Kara muttered.

Then Zee said clamping her hands together "Now that we are done talking about science and other stuff" She made a pause and looked at Kara's eyes "We can talk about the important stuff, who was that boy?"

"Which boy?" Kara asked making a face.

"The one with you this morning" Karen explained.

"Oh" The kryptonian said and pressed her lips together "That was Richard...Malverne"

Oliver who was taking a sip from his juice got surprised and spat it out, unfortunately Garth was in front of him. The archer just mouthed an apology and said "Malverne?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, just that my parents used to know the Malvernes " He said shrugging and added "I just didn't know they had any children"

"He is cute" Zee pointed out gaining a scoff from Oliver and Hal "Right, Kara?"

Kara choked on her drink, well Oliver's, and started coughing. Diana patted her back gently and after a few seconds she calmed down.

"I don't know what you are talking about" She managed to say and put a hand on her throat "I don't know how people live with pain,it's too...painful"

"If I were you I wouldn't complain" Jessica said "You only on day one of being..._human-like_"

"Wait till you fell down...on your face" Hal commented and added looking at his juice box as it was something interesting"Not that it happened to me"

"Or get your fingers smashed by a door" Garth added.

"Or cut your finger with paper" Karen said showing her finger as she had cut it with a test that morning.

"I hope this just ends" Kara said and gave a look at Babs "I'm thinking about how to fix it"

"Now, on the guy" Zee said trying to get the conversation back on the topic she wanted.

"I just helped him this morning" Kara said rolling her eyes "It's not like I like him, we just met"

"There's love at first sight" Jessica said teasing her a bit.

"Diana and Steve for example" Barry commented "Though she is Amazonian and she hadn't seen a guy before" Then he put a hand on his chin "Since there is a Superman, I suppose you have met guys before coming to Earth..."

The blonde girl resisted the urge to face-palm and was about to say something but Carter grunted and Barry translated it as "I saw her blushing when she talked to him this morning, during all classes they were sat near and talked a lot"

Kara had forgotten that he was in most of her classes, he was so quiet that she usually forgot about him unless it was too go to concerts or super hero stuff. Also she blushed but she didn't notice until Hal pointed it out.

She wanted to punch him but decided against it and grabbed her sandwich, then she threw it at his face.

He simply grabbed it and gave it a bite, then asked "Chicken?" Then made a pause "With mustard?"

Then Jessica proceeded to talk about how much better it would be if they changed their eating habits, so far she had only convinced Karen to start eating vegetarian meals and Hal now ate salads if it had enough Caesar dressing.

Kara refused to become vegetarian, in Krypton the food was fairly tasteless and since she tried a cheeseburger three years ago...well she wasn't changing meat for anything in the galaxy.

After that their lunch period ended and Kara decided that she wouldn't ditch History just this once time, so she joined Hal, Oliver,Zee and Babs on their walk towards the classroom. She noticed that Babs was a bit sad and she looked as if she couldn't sleep.

_"Serves her well"_ Kara thought uncharitably and cringed at her own thoughts, she was being a bit cruel but wasn't in the mood to talk like the day before.

"Hey Kara!" She heard someone say behind her back, when she turned she saw Richard.

Then again she felt a strange sensation in her stomach and her face started to feel hot again, she felt a nudging on her arm and turned a bit to see an amused Oliver. After a few seconds she turned again to Richard and said "Wassup?" Then coughed and said "Richard"

She could almost feel Zee facepalming.

"So...I was...Can I get you number?" Richard said rubbing his neck and smiling a bit "I..."

Kara felt again a nudging on her arm and said "Sure..."

After the awkward exchange, Zee decided that she had enough of it and extended her hand while saying "My name is Zee Zatara, my other friend is Barbara Gordon and this guy is Hal Jordan" Oliver coughed and she rolled her eyes, then added while pointing at the blonde boy "This doofus is Oliver Queen"

"Queen? As in Queen Industries?" Richard asked surprised.

"Yeah" Oliver said rolling his eyes, he was used to that, especially after moving to Metropolis and going to a public school.

They all went into and awkward silence until Babs said "We have to get to class...like in two minutes"

"Do you have History with ?" Richard asked to everyone in the group but Kara felt as if he was looking straight into her eyes.

She really liked his eyes.

"Yes" Hal said and grabbed Oliver and Babs by their arms "And we have to run, if we don't we may have detention"

"Then you can show me the way" He simply said and his attention was back at Kara.

"Yes, of course" Kara responded and saw Zee cringing a bit.

The strange feeling in her stomach stayed through the class, maybe she should have eaten her sandwich instead of throwing it at Hal.

* * *

_***That afternoon***_

All the girls, Garth, Steve and Hal were in the girls headquarters.

For a reason they all had started hanging out more, which didn't particularly bother Kara but sometimes she felt that they were a bit cramped as they hadn't managed to replace all the seats she had burned with her heat vision when they had decided that they couldn't be friends with Harleen.

Now they knew that the feeling was mutual, Harleen had avoided spending time with them since then.

Kara thanked Rao for that*

She was cleaning her dumbbells and noticed that though she wasn't a strong as before, she was stronger than her friends. Jessica and Zee always tried to maintain the headquarters as clean as possible so they cleaned everything except for her dumbbells and her training stuff as they couldn't lift them.

Babs was doing homework with Hal, Zee was reading a fashion magazine with Karen as the younger girl was trying to redesign a dress for the Fashion Club, Diana was sharing and ice cream with Steve, and Garth was talking to Jessica about something related to LexCorp and environment.

Suddenly Zee screamed surprising everyone.

"What the hell?" Kara said covering her ears as the others did too.

"Gee...could you have screamed a little louder, Zee?"Hal said in a very annoyed tone "I'm trying to do my homework here"

"It's not like that will get you into college Hal"Zeesaid noncantanly

"It's not like you will go to college Zee" He responded shrugging and handed his notebook to Babs "I think I finally did it well, math is not really my thing"

"You both are being mean" Jessica scolded them.

"They may be telling the truth" Diana commented.

"I don't know why the guys have taken into spending tie here though" The magician muttered.

"We like here" Garth said" And you invited us"

"We are friends" Steve added.

That made them feel uncomfortable and Zee returned to read her magazine, Karen then took out her cell phone and started writing something on it.

"You are doing well" The redhead praised Hal's homework and handed him a candy "Now we can start with physics"

The college comment had made Kara become interested in their conversation and started considering if she should invest more time in..._her terrestrial education. _The physics one made her miss a little bit her old life at Krypton, she had excelled at it by age three and she was this close on joining the Science Guild.

Since she wanted to avoid thinking about her old home, she decided that she would join Hal and Babs in their studying so she pushed the Quarterback a bit to make specce for herself while asking "What are you studying?"

"Forces and motions" Babs said without looking up from her own notebook "Again"

"Oh"

She was silent during the explanation as she was resisting the urge to comment on how basic the exercises were but she had to admit that they were good enough practice and for her to start remembering her previous education.

After a while and after Hal had finally finished his homework, Kara suddenly asked "What are you planning to do after graduation?"

"Me?I suppose something related to computers and...well I was thinking about Librarian Science" Babs shrugged.

"Why?" Kara asked, that seemed far too boring. Then she remembered that her aunt Lara had been one.

"I think that it may be useful to have all access to many types of information"

"That's why Internet exist"

"Yes" The bat conceded "But not everything is on Internet" She looked away as if remembering something.

"I may study Biology" Jessica commented "I plan to be a vet"

"That makes sense" Garth said "You like animals"

"You like fish, what are you planning to do?" The latina asked.

"I don't know..." He shrugged "I'm not graduation for another three years"

"I'm in the same grade as you and I already know" Karen said and smiled "Mechanical engineering"

"You have talent for...that stuff"Garth complimented her and Karen blushed "I mean when you tried to get into the Robotics Club, you were far better that the rest of us"

"Thanks..."

"I will be the greatest magician in the world" Zee said with gleaming eyes "I'll get my own show pretty soon, so I don't need to go to college"

"I'm going to Air Force Academy" Steve said getting into the conversation while Diana put her head on his shoulder "I want to be pilot like my mother"

Kara noticed that Hal tensed a bit at her side and she nudged him, Hal then asked "And you Danvers, what are you doing after graduation?"

"You first Jordan" She asked back.

"I asked first"

"Be a gentleman for once"

"Ladies first"

"I can still punch you in the face, you know?"

"Fine" He seemed to consider what he was going to say "I may take a sabbatical, go on a road trip with Oliver, maybe backpacking...who knows, we have another year to think about" The quarterback said shrugging.

"I thought you wanted to be a pilot" Babs blurted out and then she gulped. If looks could kill, the redhead would already be dead and Hal would have been the one to end her life with his green glare.

Hal just turned his back on her and said "Now, answer the question Danvers"

"Well...I hadn't given it a thought" She admitted "College wasn't an option so..."

"Well you said that you weren't going "Karen said "I don't know why I had the idea that you would join a band and go on a tour with them"

"You play the guitar very well" Zee complimented the kryptonian.

"And you like music" Jessica added.

Kara put a hand on her chin, she had not considered that. Before Krypton exploded she was going to become a scientist, joining the Artist Guild was never an option for her; then she came to Earth and she focused on becoming a heroine as her only task, raise Kal, was already done.

Maybe she should consider turning her hobby into a career, especially since she didn't know how long it would take for her to regain her powers.

Then suddenly the alarm Babs had installed to alert them about villains started to sound. The bat took out her cellphone and said "They are in the mall, Giganta,Catwoman and Livewire"

"What ever happened to Star Sapphire?" Zee asked and then shrugged "At least she hasn't been causing any trouble"

"And Harley Quinn disappears once more" Babs muttered and then punched the air "Let's go"

"And Diana?" Jessica asked pointing at the Amazon and Steve.

"Oh no, not again" Kara muttered.

Her friends were glad that their Amazon friend could finally talk to Steve and be around him without drooling and acting awkward, but her attetion always drifted away

"Steve!" Hal said pointing at him "Get burgers for the celebration"

"I'm on it!" The blonde boy said happily.

They all were going to the battle but then Jessica said "Kara...I think you should stay...this time"

"What? Why?" She asked dumfoundedly.

"Well...you don't have powers anymore" Karen said quietly and hidded behind Zee.

"And you don't have training" Diana added with an apologetic look "You relie...rely on your strength"

Kara was about to argue and realized that they were telling her the truth, so she crossed her arms and said "Good luck"

She sighed and went back to the sofa while her friends went out of the headquarters.

After half an hour, she started to get really bored when a text popped up.

It was Richard.

And he was asking what was the best place for ice cream in Metropolis, of course Sweet Justice was her automatic answer.

After a few minutes he texted again_ "So, Kara, want to head over to Sweet Justice later?"_

The blonde had to admit that she hadn't been asked out many times and Ma's stranger-danger talks had been drilled into her head as soon as she arrived, but there was something that gave her a good feeling about this guy.

She couldn't help but text _"Are you asking me on a date?"_

_"Or two people hanging out" _He texted back.

For a moment she considered turning him down but as she had nothing to as being Supergirl had been her part-time job. Then she decided to say yes and texted back.

Then there was that strange feeling in her stomach and felt her cheeks burning.

* * *

_***With the others***_

They defeated the villains after a long battle, somehow Giganta had gotten stronger and unexpectedly Star Sapphire had re-joined them after a long absence.

And she was pretty angry at the Green Lanterns.

Still they had won and were going back to the headquarters when Jessica said "Are we really ignoring the elephant in the room?"

"What elephant?" Diana asked.

"It was just an expression" Zee explained "We aren't ignoring anything"

"We are acting as if nothing happened less than two days ago!"

"Kara is acting normal" Hal pointed out "Though she was kind of ignoring us this morning"

"Well...she said that she wasn't exactly angry at me..." Babs said uncomfortably "But...I think it's better to act...normal for now, she is trying to act normal around us"

"Let's not make things too awkward, so far it's working" The magician said "I...don't know what to say to Kara or what to do"

"We can only make her feel comfortable, until she is back at being Supergirl" Garth said. He kind of understood, his powers were part of his persona and he didn't know what would he do if he were to lost them; his friends only became his friends because he was a superhero.

"Steve must be back with the burgers at your place" Hal added and his stomach grumbled.

"Let's go" Babs said grabbing his arm and added "Sometimes I wish I had superspeed"

They met with Steve at the park and Zee texted Kara so she could come to eat with them but the blonde just texted that she had a date.

Zee just smiled a bit.

* * *

_I may write a short chapter about Kara's date, idk._

_You can leave your suggestions in the comments or send a PM :D_

_And I really appreciate all your reviews, they encourage me to continue with the stories._

_See you in a few weeks,maybe a month, I am returning to university on June 8th apparently so I will be occupied for a while and I will be taking my TOEFL preparation classes (I think that it is fairly obvious that English is my second language :'D) so I won't have much time to write though I assure you that I won't put this story on hold._

_*Main kryptonian deity._


	10. Starlight (Part One)

_Thank you for the wait :D_

* * *

***_The Thursday after Kara's accident***_

Zee was observing Barry and Babs, and Hal and Jessica.

They were driving her mad with how little their relationships were moving forward, it was like they were keen on not getting together.

At least Karen and Garth had already admitted their feelings for each other, though they were not really together...yet.

They said that they were ready for a relationship and just enjoyed to spend time with each other.

She rolled her eyes at the thought.

Sometimes her friends' love lives stressed her and wanted to make things happen quicker but knew than in some cases it wouldn't work as they were somewhat stubborn.

"Hey Zee" She heard Oliver greeting her, they may not get along but their parents had taught them manners.

"Hello" She responded and grabbed his arm.

The archer gave her a confused look and tried to release his arm but she wouldn't let him, then he asked "Why are you...touching me?"

"I need to talk to you and I don't want you to run away" She explained, if she could avoid it she wouldn't touch Oliver at all.

"I wouldn't run away" He said defensively.

"Yes, you would" She rolled her eyes "So I wanted to talk..."

"About what?" The blonde boy asked defensively, they were still rehearsing for the musical and they had been arguing a lot about who would be the female lead as no one was good enough for Zee.

"Kara"

"Oh...she is good, I guess..." He said nonchalantly "I haven't talked to her since Monday as she cancelled our plan of going to... "

"Not _that_, we all know that she is not really good" Zee said rolling her eyes "I wanted to talk about the Malverne guy"

"Oh" He made a pause and put a hand on his chin"We just met him on Monday"

"Kara went on a date with him on Monday" She put her hair behind her ear and asked "Do you think that they have chance?"

Oliver just shrugged and seemed to think for a moment, then he said "I don't know, he seems nice but some people can be deceiving...I think you should know that Zatara"

"Are you talking about Morty and Caitlin?" She grimaced, she had not been good at judging people as of late but who could blame her if Oliver had caused so much trouble and she always had a good and kind heart? Also it wasn't like Morty had done something villanous as of late and no one believed Cassie after the mess.

"Of course, what else would I be referring to?"

"Anyway, could you ask Richard if he likes Kara?"

"No"

"Come on,Oliver"

"I won't"

"Don't you want Kara to have a boyfriend?"

Oliver made a face and said "No..."

"Oliver! I thought you were friends with her"

He once again tried to release his arm, then asked "Why me?Can't you ask someone else?"

"You are ...good at talking"

Oliver just rolled his eyes and said "It's not like I'm friends with him, you can't just walk over to a person and ask if they like your friend" He then looked at Zee, who seemed a bit...sheepish?, he then shook his head and asked "You haven't done this before, have you?"

"It doesn't matter" She said releasing his arm and starting to walk away "Ask him, or else"

Zee didn't look back and went to talk with Kara and Hal who were talking about sports or something like that, she just turned their voices off and suddenly got into their conversation by saying "I think we should go to the cafeteria now"

"Why? I already had lunch" Hal said putting a hand on his stomach"And Kara ate a burger that was hidden in her locker"

"That's...gross" Zee made a face while thinking about how long Kara kept food in her locker until it started to smell.

"Hey!" Kara protested punching the Green Lantern on the arm "It wasn't a burger... it was a meat sandwich"

"Whatever"Zee said sighing "We should go"

"We don't even have the same lunch period..." Hal started to say but decided to shut up when he saw Zee's eyes and smiled awkwardly "I don't have anywhere to be anyway..."

The three walked towards the cafeteria, as Hal had said it wasn't their lunch period but no one would question them as there was some problem with a few students and all the teachers were in a reunion with said students.

Barry was talking with Babs and Jessica, the blonde boy seemed to be half happy half tired and for some reason was fidgeting on his seat.

"What's up with Barry?" Zee whispered into Jessica's ear.

The latina just shrugged and said a bit amused"His girlfriend is coming to town and he is worried"

"She is not his girlfriend" Babs snapped and then blushed a little while watching Barry "Or is she?"

"It's really complicated"Barry said sheepishly while blushing.

"More complicated than my last relationship?" Hal asked.

"Yeah, kinda" Barry said putting his head between his arms "Well, she is not a stalker but...she was...I don't know how to explain it but the thing is that we have not talked in a while and..."

"You don't know what to do with her?" Zee finished the thought for him.

"Yes" Barry said raising his head and smiling, then he sighed "She arrived on Monday, I picked her up from the airport..."

"How romantic" Kara said smirking.

Barry just glared at her and continued while putting his hands on his cheeks"As I was saying I went to the airport..."He gulped "I couldn't really talk to her, the words just didn't came out...we, well she did most of the talking and I just nodded while she talked about her new friends and kept remembering some adventures we had when we were children... that while having a quick breakfast at Sweet Justice" He sighed "It isn't like a bartender has much in common with a rising actress"

"Wait! An actress? Your girlfriend is an actress?" The magician interrupted him with a surprised tone.

"You took your girlfriend to the place you work?" The male Green Lantern asked in disbelief.

"She is not my girlfriend!" The speedster protested "I think...we just went on some dates when I lived in Fallville*" Then added "Yeah, she is an actress kind of, she had done some gigs here and there...and yeah, I didn't think about where else I could take her for breakfast"

"Weren't you from Central City?" Babs asked confused.

"Lame" The male Green Lantern snorted and received a kick on his knee from either Babs or Jess.

"I grew up in Fallville, I just lived for a few months in Central City...before you know, got bathed in electrified chemicals during a storm" He explained "So... she has decided to stay for a few days here in Metropolis and wants me to show her around but...I can't talk to her"

"Tell me you at least said "Hi" or something when you greeted her" Babs said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course I did, I just had problems talking with her after she started to talk about her show...I suddenly felt..._boring_"

"Come on Barry, you are one of the funniest guys I know" Kara commented "You can talk to some ex-girlfriend of yours without problems"

"Also you are one of the nicest people in Metropolis" Jessica added.

"And if she wants to spend time with you after you keeping silent that means she still likes you" Zee said.

"Talk about your job, that will surely make her fall in love with you...again" Hal said with a smirk only to receive a smack on his head by Babs "Why?"

"You are not helping" Babs said through gritted teeth and then asked at Barry "Who is this girl?"

Barry was about to answer to the question when Oliver and Karen entered the cafeteria, the younger girl hold out a teenage magazine and said excitedly "The cast of my favorite show "Secret Hearts"* will be signing autographs in the mall tomorrow!"

"And?" Kara asked raising an eyebrow and then looking at Oliver's lunch bag expectantly. The archer just rolled his eyes and put two sandwiches and a juice box in front of her.

"I need one of you to go with me" Karen said sheepishly "You know that my parents won't let me go if I don't go with any of you"

"We have rehearsing" Zee said pointing at Oliver.

"About that..." The blonde boy started to say but was interrupted.

"My sister just arrived and I want to spend time with her, sorry" Jessica excuses herself.

"Karen...we don't even watch the show" Babs said "I don't know if I would have time tomorrow anyway, I have to work" She hit her head on the table "Sometimes I think about quitting, Mr. O'Shaughnessy is getting more..."

"Nice?"

"Best boss ever?"

"Charming?"

"Absolutely gleeful?"

Babs smiled at her friends, they all totally "loved" her boss and liked to drop by Burrito Bucket just to piss him off., though Jessica was the only one who tried to be nice to him as he admitted that they didn't use real meat in the burritos. (The key word was tried as even she wasn't successful at that)

"So, as I was saying Mr.O'Shaughnessy has been threatening with getting me fired and I won't be able to go with you, sorry" Babs told Karen "But I'm sure Hal and Kara can go with you"

The Kryptonian and the jock tilted their heads in shock. Kara was the first to speak "I... have to walk my... cat"

"I have training" Hal said quickly "And I have to take care of my brother and..."

"You can bring your brother with you" Karen said pleadingly and then gave Kara a glare "You don't have a cat"

"I may get one today..."

"Please" Karen said "It's the only thing I'm asking you"

"Can't Diana go with you?" Hal asked "Or maybe...I don't know...Carter? Garth? Steve?"

"I already asked Garth, he is going to visit his grandma and my parents don't know Carter and Steve" Then made a pause "And I don't want to go with Diana, she still has some issues...with series and movies..."

The girls grimaced as they remembered the times they went with Diana to watch a movie and it had not gone well. Also when she saw an actor in the street she usually confused the actor with the character they played.

"Beecher" Hal started to say "I like you, you are a good friend but I'm not spending my afternoon with you and a bunch of girls in the mall" He added "Also, that series is lame"

"I agree" Kara said.-

Karen sighed and sat beside Kara, waited for a second and said "Pleeeease"

"No" She said trying not to look at her eyes"I have to deal with Oliver's Zac Efron movies every Saturday and going to musicals, I don't want to go to some soap opera event"

"You enjoy watching movies with me" Oliver said indignantly and then looked at Karen "Though the true be told, I was considering going to that event"

"Oh, come on" The kryptonian rolled her eyes while yhe rest snorted.

"You can't go! We have to rehearse" Zee almost yelled.

"Tomorrow is Friday,today is the rehearsal as is Thursday"

"Oh...wait, the rehearsal is today?" The magician asked surprised and then stood up abruptly while starting to dial some numbers on her phone "I have to make some arrangements, how could I have forgotten?"

When she walked away to talk on the phone, Kara asked "The rehearsal ia today?"

"No, but she believed it and the other guys want it to be today so...it's a win"

Hal just high-fived him and Kara laughed, Jessica just rolled her eyes and asked to Barry "So...who's your girl?"

"Her name is Daphne Dean" He said sighing and rubbing his eyes.

Karen squealed and Oliver just blinked, the speedster was confused and asked "What's up?"

"Your girlfriend is to be the lead of the second season of Secret Hearts" The bee said handing him the magazine "She is considered one of the best actresses in the show"

"She is not my girlfriend" Barry complained while reading the article. Had she mentioned that when they had breakfast?

"So, if she is not your girlfriend can you introduce me to her?" The archer asked teasingly.

Kara groaned and said "Oh dear Rao, no"

"Why not? You are flirting with Richard in your free time" Her friend responded "Also that's not why I want to meet her"

"Then why? Do you hope to get a role in the show?" Babs asked.

"The short answer is yes"

"And the long answer?"

When Oliver was about to answer that, Richard walked into the cafeteria and went directly to Kara with his usual smile.

"Hey guys" He said in his usual friendly manner but he seemed a little nervous.

"Hi Richard" Everyone except said in chorus while smiling teasingly at Kara.

"Guys, drop it" Kara muttered and then said after clearing her throat "What's up Rich?"

"I wanted to talk to you..."

"Kara was just finishing her lunch, why don't you two go for a walk...the teachers have not yet returned from their meeting...and I feel uncomfortable when someone in the table is not eating" Jessica suggested and gained a look from Kara but Hal just nudged her arm.

"Yeah, why not..." She said resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Sure, she flirted with him a little bit more than she usually did but it didn't mean that she liked him.

The two teenagers went to the main hall and sat on the stairs, for a moment neither of them said anything and suddenly Richard handed her a pair of tickets while saying "I wanted to invite you to a party"

"Uh..."

He blushed and looked straight to her eyes "I shouldn't have said it so suddenly"

"Yeah"

"Sorry"

"No problem... is it another date?"

"Yes and no"

"Eh?"

"I mean I would like it to be but it would not be possible"

Kara just gave him a confused look and waited for him to explain, he seemed to take the cue and started explaining "My father is the producer for this series "Secret Hearts" and the cast and the production crew are throwing a party after the event at the mall...And he told me to invite someone" He said looking away and blushing "So...here you have two tickets, I didn't want to give you this with all your friends there...it would seem rude" He finished rubbing his neck.

She bit her lip and wanted to refuse the tickets, but then she realized that shw wanted to spend more time with him and took them. After a few seconds she looked at him "So...You wanted to invite _me _but you are giving me one extra ticket...because?"

"I'm expected to go with my parents" the blue-eyed boy explained "And to talk with some of their friends and their children...so I didn't want to leave you alone"

"Oh"

"You can invite that Oliver guy"

Kara tilted her head at that, he sounded almost bothered. She shook her head and said "I...we...he..."

"You two seem close" He commented "But he seems mildly interested in a girl in the Drama Club"

"Yeah..." She tried not to look at him as every time she looked at his eyes she felt a funny feeling in her stomach.

The effects of the kryptonite she breathed were interesting.

Richard then stood up and put his hands on his pockets, he looked at her and smiled.

She couldn't help but smile back and she said "Is it formal?"

"No, well kind of..."

"Don't worry"

He relaxed a bit "So, think about it"

"I will"

She started wondering who she would take, maybe she should ask Barry to go with her as his girlfriend was part of the cast.

Then she saw a large group of students walking to the cafeteria and she couldn't help but follow them with Richard on tow.

"What's happening?" She asked a senior girl who was in the Knitting Club with her, her name was Janice something.

"Oh, I suppose you don't read the lastest news" She said in a condescending tone and took out her cellphone "Daphne Dean was seen yesterday with a blonde boy in that cafe...hmmm... Sweet Justice"

Kara refrained from saying anything and just took Janice's phone to read the news.

"Daphne was seen with her old sweetheart and blah blah blah" The kryptonian read, she rolled hey eyes and thought "_Who cares?"_

Then she finished reading and opened her eyes in surprise, there was a full photograph of this girl and Barry.

"Oh, that's why everyone is here" She muttered.

"I think Barry is a no to the party" Richard said quietly.

"I think so too" She said looking at Barry who seemed flustered.

It seemed that Karen and Jessica had ran away from the situation while Babs, Hal and Oliver stayed to help Barry who was being attacked by all the questions their school mates were throwing at him.

Well, Babs and Hal were helping as Oliver seemed amused.

"This will be a long day" Kara said while face-palming.

"Don't worry" Richard said putting a hand on her shoulder "He could have posted something on his instagram"

Kara facepalmed again.

* * *

* _Pre-Rebirth_ _Barry Allen was born and grew up in Fallville,Iowa according to "The Life Story of The Flash" so I decided to put it in this story._ _Also Daphne Dean was his childhood sweetheart and friend._  
*_Pre-Crisis Supergirl used to be the female lead in a soap opera named "Secret Hearts"_

_So...I'm back, I'll try to update next week or so._

_Thank you for reading, comment, following and favoriting the story._

_Who do you think Kara will take to the party?, and what do you think Barry posted on his instagram?_


	11. Starlight (Part Two)

_So here we have the next part._

* * *

************************************  
Barry just wanted to curl up and die.

Well not literally...

But if he could he would have ran away to his room and would have locked the door until graduation.

Also he wondered if Daphne knew about all this buzz, though surely she did since his classmates, even those who didn't know him, already knew about the article.

He wanted to call her but maybe it would worsen things up, was she okay with the article? Surely a little more publicity wouldn't hurt...much, unless she had some secret boyfriend hidden somewhere.

Then Barry looked at Babs, he wanted to tell her that he wasn't dating Daphne and that he just liked her a friend, that the one he was in love with her instead. But that was not going to be good for either of them, he had already decided that he would let Babs sort out her feelings.

After a few minutes of receiving curious stares, questions and some threats, Barry saw Hal standing up and the jock yelled at their schoolmates "Enough guys! Allen will not answer any of your questions and now get out of here!"

Their schoolmates seemed a little surprised and ashamed, they started to go out of the cafeteria one by one until they could finally see Kara and Richard, for a moment Barry wondered if those two were together already but realized that the kryptonian wouldn't have started dating without telling any of their friends and they had only known each other for less than a week.

One couldn't decide i they really liked a person and wanted to date them after a meeting...unless they were Diana Prince.

Babs looked at the male Green Lantern with great surprise and asked teasingly "Since when do you defend your friends?"

"Since my best friend gains more attention than me" The brown haired boy said shrugging but everyone knew that he cared for Barry. They had been each other's first friend in Metropolis, then Oliver came by and so on.

"Yeah, no one likes to share the spotlight" Oliver muttered while crossing his arms and raising his chin. He hadn't liked Barry much when they met two years ago but had learned to like him, now his dislike was resurfacing a little bit. The archer just smacked himself mentally and told himself that it was just a little bit of jealousy.

"Talking about yourself,uh?" Kara teased him, she knew about his usual jealousy when someone stole the spotlight from him.

Oliver just snorted and gave Richard a look, as if he wasn't supposed to be there. Well, he wasn't actually supposed to be there, it was a super friends reunion only.

Richard seemed no to notice the look or didn't care, instead he sat beside the archer and asked Barry "So...how did you meet Daphne?"

"You know Daphne?" The blonde boy asked surprised. Oh, Richard had mentioned to Kara that he came from California like Oliver, though he hadn't said that he was from LA.

"Yeah, my father is one of the producers of her show" He shrugged it off as if it wasn't important, the same reaction Oliver used when asked if he was a Queen as in Queen Industries "She is nice..."

"She is ...one o the nicest girls I know" Barry said putting his hand on his cheek and started to remember his childhood "She was my best friend back in Fallville, we used to play Flash when we were younger while I was chased off by my bullies*"

"Wait" Babs asked really confused "Was there ever another Flash?"

The rest of the superheroes were confused too, they had assumed that Barry had came up with his alter ego name but now they knew he didn't. Taking his childhood superhero's name was the geekiest thing Barry had done but it seemed fitting.

The speedster nodded happily and responded "He was a superhero in the forties!...Well in the comics, he was in the Justice Society of America with Green Lantern and..."

"We get it, geek" Kara said and decided to change the subject by teasing him a little bit"So...you are famous now"

"I...didn't think that they would take photographs of us" He said pouting.

"Barry...the photo they used for article is from your Instagram" Hal pointed out while checking his feed "And since you tagged her in the picture it went viral" Then he took a photo of himself for his story and then took another of Barry's confused face.

"I didn't know that she was famous now..." The blonde boy tried to defend himself.

"Well according to her IMDb page she won a Teen Choice Award last year" Babs pointed out and when the others looked at her with weird expressions but she continued "Apparently she is going to film a movie..."

The kryptonian just rolled her eyes and looked at Richard who seemed mildly interested on Babs' babbling. Then she started wondering who she should take to the party, Barry seemed a good idea since her already knew one of the stars but maybe his girlfriend would invite him, and if she didn't she didn't want to get involved in the newly formed love triangle.

Her other options were Karen,Zee and Oliver. She cringed, they weren't good options for many different reasons.

Kara just groaned and put her head between her arms while trying not to feel a headache.

Being human-like was too tiresome and painful, how could humans live like this?

She was pondering on how long she would be without her powers when Babs asked "What's wrong?

"Nothing"

"You are lying"

Kara shrugged and said "I wouldn't be the first one to lie in this group, would I?"

Babs just fidgeted in her seat and stood up abruptly. Then she left without giving them a look.

"That wasn't nice" Oliver mock-scolded Kara, he knew she had every right to snap at Babs after the "accident".

"I wasn't trying to be nice"

"But you should be" Hal muttered taking a bite from Babs' discarded burrito.

"You are not my mother, Hally-wall" Kara put a strand of hair behind her ear and added with a smirk "You are not very nice either"

"At least I try"

"You don't" Barry scoffed.

"Now you are not being nice" Oliver snorted "And Bartholomew Allen is never impolite"

Then Principal Chapin's voice sounded through the speaker saying that classes were cancelled for the rest of the day and that they could leave.

Oliver had offered a ride to his friends, just to try and be nice to them even though they would always refuse.

It was just common courtesy, he knew that most of them used the school bus anyway.

He didn't expect Kara to accept the offer and to drag her crush with them, still he had made an offer and now he had to ask his driver to make a little detour before going home. He knew that his driver wouldn't mind much but that he would ask questions later as he had never given a ride to his friends after school.

"Thank you for the ride" Richard said and smiled a little bit.

There was something about Richard that he didn't like but he was raised to have impeccable manners and so he just responded "You are welcome"

The archer was looking at the new boy and had to resist the urge to put a hand on his chin, that would make him look suspicious.

Also Kara liked him and it wouldn't be good for their friendship if he scared her friend's crush...and Kara was a little bit silent for his taste.

"So...your father is a producer?" Oliver asked trying to make conversation, he didn't like silence and his blonde friend didn't seem to be interested in starting a conversation,so that left him with the little redhead.

Also he was supposed to be nice with everyone, that was why his parents sent him to public school...to improve his social skills.

"Yeah..." Richard looked at Kara who was playing some game on her cellphone, the blue-eyed boy nudged her arm and the blonde girl seemed startled at first but then she said "Oh, do you want to go to a party tomorrow?"

"Did someone invite you?" He almost snorted, the only ones to throw parties were Barbara Minerva, Carol Ferris and some upperclassmen like Michael Carter and Ted Kord, and those people wouldn't invite Kara.

Also Kara didn't like parties, he had tried to drag her to his other friends' parties and she always refused since "parties are dumb".

"This guy" Kara pointed to her crush with her head.

"Oh"

Figures.

"I suggested her to take you to the party as you two seem close" He simply said but for some reason the archer felt that he was hiding something behind that sentence.

Kara snorted but looked at Oliver as if waiting for an answer.

The blonde boy just shrugged and asked "Which kind of party?"

"The kind of party where you find actors and agents" Richard responded.

There was a brief silence and Oliver just smiled pleasantly and said "Why didn't you mention it from the start?"

Now it would be his great opportunity to finally catch a good gig and leave school teather forever, or at least he would meet interesting people who would eventually suggest him for the role that would make him famous.

"Just...dress nicely and everything will be okay"

Oliver resisted the urge to snap at him and say _"I'm a Queen,I'm basically Star City's royalty,I know how to act and dress properly!" _but instead he said "Yeah, I will" then looked at Kara "We will"

His blonde friend only rolled her eyes and crossed her arms while muttering "I'll just use my Saint Valentine dance dress"

"Was there a Saint Valentine's dance?"

"Yeah, I went with..."

Oliver interrupted her and said "I'll be there, just text me the time and place and I'll go"

"Great"

Barry was washing the dishes when someone knocked at his door. He just wished it wasn't a reporter.

That was a silly thought, how would they have known were he lived? Still he was wary since his mother had fend them off that morning after a few threats.

"Yes?" He asked faking his father's voice and peeking through the living room's window.

Luckily for him it was just Daphne, she was disguised...well kind of, if glasses and a hat were a disguise.

He opened the door fighting the urge to ran to his bedroom and pretend that he didn't exist. But that wouldn't be nice.

"Daphne" He greeted her trying to sound cheerful but failing in his attempt.

"Barry" She greeted him and ran to hug him "I missed you so much"

"We went for breakfast two days ago..."

"Still, I have missed you" She said still hugging him and after a few seconds she released him and muttered "I just realised that you have gotten taller..."

That was true, when he left for Central City she had been a head taller than him since he was about Garth's height and know he was taller than her, though she was only half a head shorter than him.

"I think I finally had my grow spurt" He just said and realised that they were standing on the hall and that the door was still open, he cleared his throat and said "Do you want to come in?"

"I...actually, came to tell you something"

"Is it about the...articlr about us? I..." He started to apologize but was interrupted by her as she put a finger on his lips.

"Before you say anything, you and I are going to a party tomorrow with my castmates"

"Uh..."

"I knew you would accept, now we have to go shopping" She said clapping happily "Don't worry, I'll be paying, consider this your late birthday present"

"I have to work..." He said uncomfortably, it wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with Daphne but he had a job.

"I have talked to Mrs. Candy and she said that you could take off this afternoon", so let's go" She said grabbing his arm and getting out of the Allen's house.

As the afternoon passed by and he tried on oh so many clothes that Daphne picked for him while arguing with the salesmen, Barry started to wonder why he liked spirited redheads.

He was on that trail of thought when Livewire and Catwoman appeared and started to fight with Cheetah in the food court while he and Daphne tried to avoid paparazzi who had heard that she and her "new boyfriend" were there.

And that's how he made mistake number one of that weekend.

************************************  
Zee was a little bit angry at Oliver and the rest of the cast. The rehearsal was tomorrow,not today and even though she had made arrangements to have the rehearsal that afternoon, had cancelled all activities for some reason.

Apparently Leslie and some upperclassmen had done something awful to or in thr lab.

She was mildly curious but she wouldn't ask anything as she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer.

Her maid had left her lunch on thr table before leaving and her father had left a note saying that he had some business to tend.

So, she decided to eat her lunch while watching TV, she was staring to like _Secret Hearts _though she wouldn't really admit it as it was far too sappy for her taste though most of the cast was good.

_And _Barry's girlfriend-not girlfriend was in the show which now made it more enjoyable.

She was planning on spending her afternoon watching the show but apparently life had other plans.

Her phone rang and the screen showed Barry's name.

Great.

"Hi" She tried not to sound annoyed at her call.

"Zee, I need your help"

"What do you need? Couldn't you have called Oliver?"

"Oliver doesn't have magic"

That perked her interest.

"What do you need?"

She heard some commotion in the background and a faint feminine voice, the speedster cleared his throat and Zee could swear that he was making a sheepish expression "I may need your help to erase someone's memory"

* * *

************************************  
_*Barry was a great fan of Flash/Jay Garrick back in the day, he had a large collection of comics of the Golden Age and was really excited when he finally meet his childhood hero in The Flash (1959) #123:"Flash of Two Earths" , eventually "awakening" Keystone City during Crisis on Infinite Earths._

_**I'm really sorry for leaving you without a story for a long time but I was having "writer's block" and as I have said before my health is not the best. I'll try to keep the updates regular but I have a life outside writing fanfics and that is university (yay,no yay)_

_***Sorry for making a short chapter but next week I'll post the last two parts of this arc and another AU._

_****Leave a suggestion if you have one or just comment, I like to read all your comments :D or send a PM._

*****_And finally, why do you think Barry is asking Zee for help?_


	12. Starlight (Part Three)

_So, we are back :D_  
_Also a warning for some swearing._

* * *

Zee just conjured a portal to an alley near the mall and walked from there. She was getting nervous, what could have Barry done that needed a memory erase?

Sure, she had heard about his newly found fame and well, that could be stressing...

(She should be the one the have fame)

She saw Catwoman being dragged to a police car along with Livewire.

Why it was always them?

At least this time Harley Quinn wasn't with them, that would have driven the policemen crazy.

The purple haired girl just sighed and climbed up the stairs since the escalators had been destroyed.

Oh, maybe that was why he needed her help. Maybe he had done more damage to the mall than any other superhero usually did.

She and her friends had made se damage to the fair when they fought Lena Luthor for the first time.

And many more times but she didn't want to remember all of those but to be clear Superman did more damage to the city than them.

(And the Invincibros but they didn't really count)

She looked around, most of the people was already gone either ran away during the fight or had been injured, though some persons were just sat on their tables as if nothing happened, after all it was Metropolis. After a few seconds of walking around she found Barry sat on the floor behind a pillar while holding a red-haired girl in his arms who seemed a little bit shaken and also she saw that the girl had...some blood on her clothes?

Zee gulped and walked quite fastly towards her blonde friend and simply said trying her best not to sound overly concerned "Hi Barry, nice to see you here!"

Barry just said "Hey Zee"

The who had at the moment been hiding her head on Barry's neck suddenly looked up and squinted her bright blue eyes before saying in a very quiet voice "You are one of those Super Hero Girls, the one who uses magic"

The magician gasped and put a hand over her mouth, she now understood why Barry wanted to erased her memory. But couldn't he travel back in time to prevent that? Babs had said that they had done it before to erase her...little gas problem during the school assembly.

Instead of denying it, she just opened and closed her mouth before saying "You are Daphne Dean..."

Luckily for her, she had been watching that wretched soap opera before Barry called her and could remember the name of every actor that were on that show.

"The one and only" The girl smiled weakly and then turned to Barry "I want to return to the hotel,please"

Zee gave a pointed look to Barry and he just shrugged, the magician rolled her eyes and said "I can take you there"

"I'm sure Barry can flash us out of here" The redhead said with a smirk though Zee could notice that her eyes showed some hurt.

"People would notice" He responded awkwardly and rubbed his neck "Maybe we should take a taxi to the hotel"

The redheaded girl just raised an eyebrow and took out her cell phone "I'll call un Uber"

"Maybe I should do it" Zee offered "Since, you know...the article"

"Oh, that" Daphne rolled her eyes and put her phone back to her pocket "Why can't I go to have a breakfast with my best friend without the paparazzi getting in the way" She nudged Barry's arm playfully and said with a smirk "At least you are famous now...as Barry Allen, because..."

"Can we not talk about... _that_,please?" He interrupted her and turned to Zee "Can you please call the Uber?"

The purple haired girl rolled her eyes and said "Okay, but you have to pay me back"

********************************  
Kara had retreated to her bedroom after having a quiet lunch with the Danvers, they had not asked any questions.

If there was something she liked about her adoptive parents was that they knew when not to ask questions, even though they could sometimes be considered over-bearing.

Eliza was thinking about getting a cat and Jeremiah was against it, the same as always. Kara couldn't care less if they adopted a cat if the truth be told, she liked dogs better and her heart would always go to Krypto when she saw Babs and Barry walking their dogs, Ace and Bolt.

(She wondered if Barry felt like running at super speed while walking his dog, at least she could fly along with Krypto if she wanted to)

She played her guitar for a while before starting to do her homework, since she lost her powers everyone was pestering her about going to college after graduating, even _Hal _had gave her some fliers about how to apply to Metropolis University.

Kara had scoffed at the thought, if she was doing something with her civilian life it was going to be related to music and she would not go to college, ever.

Still, she wanted to avoid going to summer school and graduate with most of her friends. Karen and Garth would be in high school for another three years or so.

Also she was getting her powers back..._soon_ and she would be Supergirl.

She was sure that some of her powers were returning, her hearing had improved since Sunday and...that was it. She would have prefered to have back her super strength first but one couldn't be picky, right?

Her phone rang and she locked at the ID caller, it was Oliver.

The blonde thought about rejecting his call since he was probably going to fangirl about going to an _actor's party _and she was in no mood to talk to or hear him. But he was also one of her best friends and so she let the phone ring for a while before picking up the call.

"Danvers" He said in a very formal voice.

Kara raised an eyebrow and said "Ollie"

"Meet me at my penthouse, in fifteen"

"Why should I do that?"

"Since your _boyfriend_ is making me go to a party with you as your _companion, _I think I should ask something in return, we have discussed about it... "

"Oh dear Rao, no" She interrupted him.

"Oh dear Rao, yes"

"No, I won't"

"You have no excuses left, Kara Danvers"

"I won't train with you, Oliver Queen" She said trying to sound convinced, but she knew it was futile as she had promised him that they would train together _if_ she ever lost her powers or he gained super powers.

"Yes, you will and you will learn how to use a bow"

"That wasn't part of the treat"

"No, but you don't have excuses for this one either"

The kryptonian grimaced as he hung up.

"This won't be good for me" She thought while walking down the stairs of her house.

_****The next day***_

Barry was just taking his books out of his locker when Zee appeared next to him. He just kept minding his stuff when she closed his locker and gave him a murderous look.

"We have to talk" The magician said in a very serious tone.

The day before, she had called an Uber and accompained them to Daphne's hotel. Zee had just made small talk with his childhood best friend but avoided talking to him.

When they had reached the hotel and got out of the car, Zee just said "I will have a very serious talk with you,Allen"

And now,here she was giving him a look that would have killed him if looks could kill.

He looked around to see if someone was near and could save him, but it was really early in the morning aa he had gone running with Diana and she was a really morning person.

The speedster sighed and said "Good morning, Zee" and he avoided loooking at her eyes "I'm really sorry for...your secret identity"

"How the hell that happened, Barry?!" She whispered/yelled at him "You have super speed, she shouldn't have seen you if you fought Livewire and Catwoman!"

"I didn't use my suit..." He said rubbing his neck "Also a Green Lantern fought them, I couldn't fight them as I was protecting Daphne from... an enemy of mine"

Zee rolled her eyes, typical Barry Allen protecting a damsel in distress. Then she realised that he said that he didn't use his suit and so she slapped him.

"Using your suit while combating crime is rule number two of being a super hero" She said.

"Ouch"

"Also, why would one of your enemies target your girlfriend?"

"She is not my girlfriend..."

"Whatever...so why they would target her?"

Barry shifted in his place uncomfortably while he considered if he should tell her but he decided that he could use her help,beyond erasing Daphne's memory of course.

"Well... I had this enemies of mine when I was starting my super hero career, maybe you have heard of him...do Captain Cold and Top sound familiar?" He asked and then continued without waiting for an answer "So, I may have put both of them in prision and well...Top had a girlfriend who is also Cold's sister..."

"Go straight to the point,Bary"

"I'm trying" The blonde boy said and put his hand on his cheek "Well, she discovered my secret identity and she knows want to take her revenge"

Zee rolled her eyes again and muttered "Typical" And then asked "So Livewire and Catwoman just attacked the mall and...?"

"Well my enemy appeared just when I was about to change into my suit and she shot Daphne...though the blast didn't hit her as I grabbed her"

"If the blast didn't hit, why did Daphne had..."

"She spilled some ketchup on her clothes"He explained shrugging.

"Oh, and then?"

"My rogue shot a few times more but I protected my...friend so she ran away and... Daphne, well she realised what happened and so I called you"

"Why...?" She started to ask but Barry interrupted her.

"Now...can you forgive me?"

"For what?" She asked with a confused face.

"For...accidentally giving away your secret identity" He said sounding uncertain.

She just nodded and then gave him another slap before saying "I'll fix that, but I guess I can forgive you"

"Thank you, Zee"

"I'm a very forgiving person" She said raising her chin "But I don't forgive a second time, especially if you give away my secret identity to strangers"

"Are you saying that it has happened before?"

Zee's left eye trembled and she seemed to be lost in thought, then she said "Kind of"

"How?" The speedster was suddenly curious.

"I won't talk about it!" She snapped and then smiled awkwardly at him "Sorry, I just don't want to remember it"

Then she turned her back and left him standing in the hall while their schoolmates started to arrive.

Barry just sighed, it was going to be a long day.

********************************  
****_That afternoon_****  
Oliver was waiting patiently for Kara to arrive to his building.

After teaching her how to use a bow, well trying to teach her, they had discussed if she should use a dress or not to the party.

The verdict was that she would not but would try to use something formal, though not the tuxedo she used to the dance Zatara had organised.

He tapped his foot on the floor while looking at his watch, she was as always running late.

The archer decided to check his feed on Instagram and saw that some people had tagged Barry on a few photos.

The blonde squinted his eyes and decided to look up what the buzz was. He then saw aome articles on how rising actress Daphne Dean had arrived to her hotel the day before with her "new boyfriend" Bartholomew Allen and...a mysterious girl?

What was that?

He may be a super hero and an actor, but he was also a curious person and so he tried to see the face of the other girl.

Was it Zatanna Zatara?

What in the actual hell?

He was trying to find some other news about that but Kara snatched his phone out of his hands while saying "What's up Queen?"

"Hello" He said and extended his hand "Can you give me my cellphone back?"

"I don't think I will" She said playfully.

"You are on good humor" The archer muttered "What happened?"

"Maybe I'm just happy today" She said "So, what do you think?"

Oliver looked her up and down, she was using a blue two-piece suit and glasses, he thought that she looked acceptable for this kind of party and so he said "You look fine"

"Gee, thanks" She said rolling her eyes.

Then his driver picked them up and during the ride he had convinced Kara to give his phone back to continue his research about Zee.

He couldn't find anything else, apparently she had not gotten out of the Uber and the driver said that she had threatened 's boyfriend?

He was getting more confused. Then he looked at Barry's girlfriend's photograph on the article, he had to admit that ahe was very pretty _and _she looked a bit like Barbara even though she had blue eyes.

The analyzed her and he had the feeling that he had seen those eyes in another place.

"Does she remind you of someone?" He nudged Kara's arm.

"I don't think so" She shrugged and then teased him "What? Are you checking Barry's girlfriend out?"

"You are in very good humor" He muttered "You never tease me so much...are you sick, Danvers?"

"I have never been sick"

"Hmmm"

When they arrived to the party, Richard was already waiting for them at the main hall.

Then Oliver realised that it was the Malverne's mansion, well one of them. He had only visited the place once during a gala when he had been around four or five.

He couldn't remember if any child had been there.

"Kara!Oliver!" He greeted them with a smile and went to shake hands with both of them.

"How are you liking this party?" The blue eyed boy asked them excitedly.

"We just arrived..." Oliver muttered.

"It's...great" Kara said.

"Yeah..." Richard said and looked at his feet "You told me you like music... would you like to see the music hall? The band that will olay tonight may be rehearsing there though..."

The archer rolled his eyes, if he tried to flirt with any other girl he would be failing miserably but Kara already had a crush on him so...

Those two were terrible at this.

The kryptonian looked at her friend and Oliver just nodded, then Kara said "Yes, why not?"

"Are you okay with that?" The redhead asked as if suddenly remembering that Oliver was there.

"Yes, don't mind me, I think I saw some familiar faces and I'll go to talk with them" Oliver said and then left them.

Oliver walked around greeting some old friends from his former school and some of his parents' bussiness associates. After a few minutes he sat down on a table that was empty, then suddenly someone sat by his side.

It was a blonde girl and she extended her hand to shake, he just took it while she said "Lisa Star"

"Oliver Queen"

"You used to participate in competitive archery back in California"

"...Yes, did you use to compete too?"

"No" She smiled " Ice skating"

"Oh"

He didn't know what else to say when she suddenly asked while pointing with her head at Barry, who had just made an appearance, her tone was trying to be calm "Do you know him?"

For a minute, Oliver had the feeling that it would be a bad idea to say yes and so he said "No, I don't think so"

Lisa gave him a strange look and then she said "Oh...he seems so nice though" She almost made a pout "It would have been nice to meet him"

Then she stood up and left.

Oliver just had a bad feeling about her.

* * *

_So this is the new chapter of this story :D_  
_If you can guess who is the new villain, as in their comic book counterpart, ...you can have an imaginary cookie! :D _  
_Tell me what you think on the comments, the comments inspire me to continue writing._  
_Thank you for reading, following and favoriting the story._  
_As always thank you for your patience._  
_See you next week with the final part of this story, after that I'll be posting an Interlude before taking a break for a while since I have to catch up with my graduation project/thesis._


	13. Starlight (The End)

_So...here we have the final part of this story arc._  
_I know I'm the worst keeping up with schedules._

* * *

Kara was feeling bad for leaving Oliver behind, that was far too rude even for her, but soon she reassured herself that he would be okay in the main hall as he surely would find some of his posh friends and enjoy his time with them.

Or would start flirting with some girl that crossed his path or caught his eye for more than a few seconds.

(Being friends with Hal was rubbing on him)

Richard turned to her while they were climbing up the stairs to the first floor while saying "So...how was your day?"

She took her time before responding as she was afraid that he would fall down and break his neck, and because she was powerless at the moment she wouldn-t be able to save him.

"It was good...I think, a little bit...rushed? I don't know, I'm not used to wear dresses so I had to find a suit that could be used in this kind of parties and Ollie..." Kara started to ramble but then she coughed and asked trying to sound relaxed "How was yours?"

"A little bit rushed, my parents wanted me to organize the music and other stuff" He said shrugging trying to sound relaxed"That's going to be my life...someday" He made a pause while bitting his lip" My father wants me to be an event planner like mother" He made another pause and sighed "I want to be a teacher, though"

The kryptonian just nodded as she didn't know what to say, spending the next forty or so years teaching a bunch of brats wasn't something she had thought about. After she realized that she should say something she just asked"Why a teacher?"

The redhead bit his lip before saying "I think it would be an interesting...career"

The blonde just nodded again and changed the topic "So...which band is playing tonight?"

He seemed to lit up with that question and responded with great excitement "It's a new band, I met them a year ago when I..."He then stopped and smiled awkwardly "You'll see"

When they reached the top of the stairs Richard motioned her to follow him to the second door to the left and before opening he said "These guys are amazing, they are going to be a great band in a few years"

When they stepped into the room she saw three girls and a boy that couldn't be much older than her, she was almost sure that one of them went to Metropolis High with her.

(Well, she was actuallythirthy years older, give or take, than any of them but who cares?)

They all looked at them as if they were intruding into their rehearsal but one of them smiled and stepped forward while saying "It's time for us to play?"

Kara then realized that they were one of the bands that used to play in the Lazarus Pit: _The Birds Of Prey_.

She almost kicked herself for being too slow.

For a second she considered fangirling for them she had really loved their songs, but then she decided to appear cool and so she said trying to sound relaxed "Hey! I watched you play in the Lazarus Pit a few months ago, you are really good"

"Thank you" One of the black haired ones*,said while extending her hand to Kara"My name is Dinah Lance, these are my friends Helena, Dawn and Hank"

Kara looked at the other girls while she shook Dinah's hand, Dawn was the one in Metropolis High, she was a senior. She wasn't sure about Hank, he was a little bit intimidating.

"Well..." Dinah started to say while smirking "While I like to meet new people, I think you should go downstairs" She turned to Kara and winked "You have the look of a rockstar "

The blonde was surprised to hear that and her face showed it so Dinah chuckled, then Helena said "You just have that vibe, do you play any instrument?"

"Yeah, I play the guitar... and I sing too" She said though she was surprised at the sound of her voice, she sounded shy.

Well, it wasn't every day one met an almost famous band.

Anyway Dawn said "Since we have this guy as our friend, maybe we could practice together sometime"

"When we stop by Metropolis, that's it" Hank muttered.

Kara just nodded, that had been...interesting.

When they left the room, Richard started to rub his neck and said in a quiet voice "I want you to met someone..."

She just raised and eyebrow, then said "Sure"

Then they went back to the main hall and Richard craned his neck to see if he found that person but he couldn't so he grabbed her hand and dragged her along as he searched for them.

Then it seemed that he had finally found the person and clasped his hands together, while sandwiching hers, and then said "I'm sure you two will be friends, I want you to my..."

The kryptonian was about to say something when she saw a beam and she did what she would always do as Supergirl.

Act without thinking about it first.

And this time someone had followed her example.

_Great._

Daphne had always been fond of Barry.

Ever since they were children he had always been there to protect her, from her own impulses mostly, and she had protected him in turn, mostly from a boy named Lance Basillia.*

That seemed a long time ago even though only two years had passed since they had moved from Fallville.

She sighed and looked closely at Barry, she was almost sure that it would seem that she was looking at him with longing but she was only analyzing how much her had changed over two years.

(Surely the paparazzi and the tabloids would enjoy that shot if someone took a photo of the moment)

He had become very attractive though he was still a little bit awkward and he couldn't really notice the attention he caught from girls (and boys).

(Also he could get easily distracted, how he had become a superhero was a question that she couldn't answer and he wouldn't tell)

He was far too dense to realize that he didn't need to pine for a girl that clearly wasn't sure about her she wouldn't say anything about that as she didn't want to hurt Barry's feelings or make him think that she was trying to make him fall in love with her (again).

"Daph" She heard him saying with a mildly worried tone.

He, of course,noticed her staring at nothing for a few seconds, the redhead just shook her head and said "Barry, would you mind to grab a drink for me?"

Barry looked suspiciously at her for a second before responding almost in a whisper "Of course"

"You are the best" She said with a charming smile and he returned the smile, anyone would have thought that they were in love.

(Another shot that everyone would love)

Unbeknown to both of them they were being watched by someone in the crowd of people around them.

The redhead just went to a table and sat down while looking around to see if there was someone she knew (and liked). Her castmates were with their own guests and/or their boyfriends and girlfriends, maybe she should have told Barry to bring some of his friends?, that would have been interesting.

She craned her neck when she saw a mat of red hair in the crowd, she squinted her eyes and noticed that it was Richard and then she noticed a blonde girl with him. Daphne smirked while she put a hand on her chin, that afternoon he had mentioned that he had invited some girl that went to Metropolis High with him.

And said girl was friends with Barry, or so he had mentioned while they were shopping clothes for this party.

(Barry wasn't good at keeping secrets and stuff but he was good at recalling information so he was good at gossiping which made him a perfect best friend for her)

For a moment she wondered that if he was the Flash and that girl...Zee(?) was Zatanna, maybe that other girl was also a superhero? How many of Barry's friends were superheroes? Was that a requirement to be friends with him?

She looked a little bit like that superheroine...Power Girl?, she didn't keep up with superheroes and their names but she was almost sure that there was a short haired superheroine that looked like that girl.

Then someone bumped into her spilling a drink over her dress, she was about to scream when the other person said "I'm so sorry, it wasn't my intention to ruin your...beautiful dress"

Daphne wanted to slap her, that dress was loaned to her, now she would have to pay for it and her manager would likely make a fuss about it. Then she recognized to the person, it was famous ice-skater Lisa Star.

She didn't like that girl for some reason even though they had only met twice before.

Also she had heard that she had been dating a criminal of sorts, her own coach's son. That had been a really extended rumour a year ago or so, one of her friends did ice skating too, and it had slowly died down when said boyfriend ended up in juvie.

"Oh, hi Lisa" She said trying to disguise her distaste, apart from the rumours Lisa Star was quite infamous for her...techniques and overall personality.

"Daphne,long time no see" The other girl responded.

The redhead was thinking about a way to end the conversation, that hadn't really started but still, when the blonde girl grabbed her by the arm and said "Yesterday the mall was quite a fuss"

"Yeah, it was especially..." Daphne squinted her eyes, she would have noticed if Lisa had been there, hey that girl may not be an actress or a singer but she was famous and at least someone would have recognized her.

"You..." She started to say when Lisa just smirked.

Barry had just grabbed a pineapple ginger sparkle (was that even a thing?) for Daphne and a Vanilla Soder Cola* for himself when caos broke in.

Someone had set in floating, glowing tops surrounding Daphne, Richard and Kara.

Why couldn't he have a quiet night for once?

He put both glasses on some girl's hands, who didn't seem to mind, and then he ran to the bathroom, at normal speed of course, before changing his tuxedo to his _suit_.

Then he went outside and well he decided to have look around to search for Oliver but he couldn't find him.

Then he realized that he had fought those tops during that first years as a superhero in Central City, he opened his eyes in surprise and muttered "The Top"

But he had put him on juvie after their last fight just the day before he moved to Metropolis... well they had published the veredict on Picture News a few days after he moved away

He then saw a blonde haired girl in an orange ice-skating dress and using razor-sharp skaters that used aerial ice?, that was so cool! Maybe he should ask her about it?.

Barry slapped himself mentally and thought "_Focus, don't get sidetracked"_

He was almost sure he had seen her before but he couldn't quite place the memory so he decided to do the first thing that came to his mind.

And so he ran into the the circle that was formed by the top's energy and pushed the three of them out quickly, when he got Kara out she gave him a look that said "Don't mess up" and then he realized that the tops were lining for another attack.

The scarlet speedster wished that he could have had some help at the moment so he decided to counteract their energy with his speed but suddenly he realized that he was trapped and started to run in circles desesperately as he tried to break free.

He should have stayed home that night.

Oliver had been having a quiet chat in the gardens with a girl named Moonday* (what kind of name was that?) when he saw some people running away from the main hall and decided to get back inside and see what was happening

He rolled his eyes when he saw Barry, well _The Flash_, locked up by a bunch of glowing tops.

The emerald archer resisted the urge to face palm, what had Flash done this time?

The blonde boy turned around to see if Kara was near and he saw his friend with her crush and Barry's girlfriend-not-girlfriend, he suddenly realized that both of his super friends liked redheads.

Interesting.

Kara just gave him an (almost) apologetic look, there wasn't much she could do without her powers and at the moment she was tending to Richard's injured hand, apparently he had fell over some broken glasses and the other girl, Daphne, was talking/yelling on the phone with someone.

He put his hand on a fist as if he was holding his bow and realized that there wasn't many things that he could do without his equipment. He looked around to see who was causing all this havoc and it was someone who looked a bit like the girl he had talked half an hour ago.

Were those golden ice-skates?

Oh, the inanity.

Then he realized that she was holding a weapon...and pointing towards where Kara was!

The girl laughed a bit and said in a very scornful voice "It's no use Flash!" She made a face and then smirked "You can't stop the justice of the Golden Glider!"

Oliver almost scoffed, what kind of name was that?, but he refrained from saying so since he didn't want to redirect her attetntion before he had an idea of how to help Flash.

"An eye for an eye..." She spat.

The archer couldn't hear well what Barry said from where he was so he focused on the Golden Glider.

He resisted to scoff.

" To even the score I shall take someone you care for from you!"

The archer knew that he would regret to do this but he didn't see another option, he tackled the villain as she shot at someone.

Flash couldn't remember having seen the Golden Glider before but since she had the tops from well...The Top and he was almost sure that he had seen that gun before when he was fighting Captain Cold.

He was trying to break free from the energy the tops projected when he decided to change his strategy, he realized that he had to swil his atoms at the same vibratory rate long enough to pass through the energy beam but he only had one-hundred of a second and if he failed he would die.

Also, he had to find time to save Kara, Daphne and Richard from the beam that the Golden Glider had shot towards them.

But then Oliver, yeah just Oliver because he hadn't taken his gear and equipment to thr party, had tackled the villain and thr beam had been redirected.

And it hit him just when he was in front of Daphne andd he couldn't hear what she was saying.

Sometimes one-hundred of a second was too long of a time.

He could feel as the beam started to freeze him.

_"I wasn't fast enough" _He thought.

"I knew it! I knew you would save us!" The redhaired girl said happily before realizing that Ba...The Flash had been frozen.

Richard gasped and put his uninjured hand on her shoulder while saying "I didn't known you were friends with The Flash"

Daphne almost slapped him but she was starting to tear up, she hid her head on the other redhead's chest and mumbled "He..."

The rest of the guest either ran away or stayed at a reasonable distance, though some of them were taking photos of the moment and Oliver wanted to punch all of them.

(Also he realized that someone must have taken a photo of him tackling the Golden Glider, if his mother saw it suurely she would throw a fit, he would deal with that later)

Kara resisted the tears and then she kneeled by Flash's side trying not to touch him, she didn't want to break...what was left of him. She felt Oliver standing by her side, she waited a few second before standing up and she asked grabbing her friend's arm "Where's the Golden Glider?"

"She..." Oliver started to respond as he turned his head to see where he had left her, she was nowhere near and he finished his sentece "...Ran away"

The blonde girl slapped him and started to shake him, for a kryptonian who was still regaining her powers she was still strong, while she yelled "B...The Flash is _dead_ and you let her escape?!"

Then they heard a deafening scream that almost made their ears bleed, if Kara had to classify it as something she would said that it almost sounded like a bird, well if birds could make so loud of a sound.

The kryptonian's ears started to tune the sounds outside, Kara would have been happier if they had not been fighting sounds, but she tugged Oliver's arm and said in a whisper "We have to go outisde"

"We...don't have our you-know-what" He said as they walked outside.

"At least we have to see what is happening" She responded.

In the gardens there was a fight between the Golden Glider and another blonde girl, if Kara was not wrong she was Seattle's vigilante: Black Canary.

"Who?" Oliver asked while frowning, apparently she had been thinking out loud.

"Babs keeps up with other superheroes apart from Batman" Kara shrugged "She likes Black Canary..." And then she realized that Oliver was getting starry-eyed while watching the other two girls fight, she huffed "Focus, Ollie"

"She is good" He mumbled in amazement.

Kara just rolled her eyes and said "She is...for a human"

Suddenly they saw an scarlet blur and...it was Flash!

"What the..." The kryptonian started to say.

"I just...restructured my atoms" The Flash waved it off "It happened to me before when I was in Central City"

Oliver almost fainted and Kara had to catch him, she started to get pissed and thought _"This is no time for dramatics"_

"Are you going to help me, Scarlet boy?" Black Canary asked.

"Who...?" He frowned and then said "Of course"

During the fight The Golden Glider chuckled and said "Wow, the heroes need two of them to fight me...I'm flattered" She then smirked "You didn't need a sidekick to fight Captain Cold" And the her eyes shone with fury "Just like you didn't need a sidekick to take away my belovedTop!"

"I'm not his sidekick" Black Canary almost yelled.

"The Top?" Flash asked confused and frowned as he ran towards her and grabbed her by the arms and said "I think you should spend a few months in juvie..."

He ran in a blur to take her to the police station and returned in a minute, much longer than he usually took after defeating a villain, he seemed a little bit shaken and turned to Black Canary "Thank you for the help..." He took out his hand to the new hero in town and said "I just recognized you...I...admire your work in Seattle"

She took his hand and said "You are welcome, try not to get frozen again"

"Of course" Flash said and smiled.

Oliver coughed, having regained his composture, and shoving Kara to the side and he asked to Barry "I don't want to interrupt but... "He made a pause and put his hand on The Flash's shoulders "How are you alive?!" He pointed at himself then at Kara, who looked a bit uncomfortable "We cried for you!"

"I just restructured my atoms to counteract the freezing beam" Flash explained "I usually don't take that long"

"Some friends you have" The blonde heroine muttered.

"Tell me about that"

"The tabloids will surely love the news about Oliver Queen tackling Golden Glider and yelling at The Flash" Black Canary smirked and added "And stealing Richard Wilson-Malverne's girlfriend"

"What?!" Oliver yelled.

"Well, I'm taking my leave" She started to say while she turned around when they saw Superman hovering over them with a stern face, Kara almost laughed but she realized that he was really serious and said "Hi...Superman, what are you doing here?"

"I'm not here for you" He said almost rolling his eyes "I'm here for Flash...and Black Canary"

"Me?" The Flash asked in awe "Cool"

By the look on Superman's face he didn't think it was so cool but anyway he extended his hand towards Black Canary.

The blonde took it while looking at Oliver and Kara "We...may see each other again"

Then both blondes returned inside and saw Daphne taking long sips of her pineapple ginger-sparkle and Richard talking with the police.

Kara sat down by the redheaded girl's side and started to rubb her arm for comfort, then Richard finished his talk with the police and asked while walking towards them "Where's Barry? I haven't seen him in a while?"

"His parents came to pick him up" Oliver said "They arrived just before the Golden Glider attacked"

"Is he okay?" Daphne asked tilting her head.

"He is" Kara reassured the other girl, she couldn't explain much without raising suspicions about their superhero identities "He just had to leave early, he said so when he arrived, didn't he?"

"Oh, yeah, of course, I must have forgotten" The redhead said while frowning then she reagained her composture and smiled "By the way, I'm Daphne"

"I'm Kara"

"I told you would get along well" Richard said smiling "Shame that Barry had to leave so early"

"Yeah, he does that sometimes" Oliver said in a scoff "Though this time he had to leave because he was a little bit constipated"

Kara gave him an annoyed look but Daphne seemed amused.

"Oh, I hope he gets better" The redhaired boy put his hands on his pockets "I wanted to get to know him better"

"I'm sure we all will have time to get each other better...with you hanging around Kara"

"Ollie!"

_***The next day***_

Zee was almost offended by the fact that neither Kara or Barry invited her to a gala, she could understand that Barry had gone with his girlfriend but Kara took Oliver-freaking-Queen instead of one of her best friends.

She was almost sure that she was the kryptonian's best friend.

When the speedster texted her that morning she wanted to tell them that they were no longer friends but instead she decided not to respond the text.

But then Kara called, something that she never did unless it was really important.

And so she was now having a picnic with Barry, Kara,Richard and Barry's girlfriend. Kara mentioned something about Oliver having been invited but being grounded by for "endangering his life" or something like that.

Zee couldn't fathom her father grounding her for saving someone's life, even as a civilian.

And she couldn't understand why Barry was so keen on having Daphne's memory erased, the girl seemed to be good at keeping secrets and Richard didn't seem to realize that Barry was The Flash.

He seemed to be...just glad to be alive and had mentioned something about liking Metropolis better than Los Angeles since there were oh so many superheroes around.

She was washing the dished by hand as a way to stay away from the group as she was feeling as if she was third-wheeling, or five-wheeling in this case, and so she decided to go inside.

"Hi, Zee" Barry said when he entered the kitchen, he leaned on the kitchen counter while putting his hands on his pockects and asked "What's up?"

The purple haired girl resisted the urge to scoff and instead asked "Are you sure you want to erase her memory about the..." She noticed that Richard entered the kitchen and waved awkwardly at them before going into the hall, she waited a few second before she heard the bathroom's door closing and she finished " Flash stuff"

The blonde boy shrugged and said "I think it would be easier that way, you heard about the stuff that happened last night"

The magician grimaced, her maid had left the newspapers on the table that morning and most of them had titles like : "Staright Girl attacked by a supervillain" (apparently they were calling Daphne by that moniker for a while and now they had found the opportunity to do so in a newspaper", "Disaster in Malverne Manor", "Golden Glider to take revenge on The Flash", "Queen Industries's heir got into a fight with a super villain!" (she laughed a lot to that one), "Heroes in Metropolis: Do they cause more trouble than good" (that one made her grimace)" and finally in those gossip columns: "Daphne Dean: Two Sweethearts?".

"That could have gone worse" She simply said when she noticed that Barry wanted an answer.

"She almost died last night"

"Y..._Flash_ took the hit"

"What if _he_ was even more late?" He said hanging his head low "What if it hit Richard?, What if it hit Kara?, we know she is h..._normal-like_ but, how much normal _is_ she now?"

"You are thinking too much about that" Zee said while drying her hands and then she put her right hand on his shoulder and her left hand on his cheek "Come on, you are Barry Allen you can't overthink this"

He smiled a little and hugged her while saying "You are the best,Zee"

"I know, but now ..."She was starting so say something about erading Daphne's memory when she heard the bathroom's door open and she instead said "We have to make more sandwiches"

Richard just passed by the kitchen again and decided to help them make more sandwiches while Kara and Daphne were grilling some sausages.

Zee knew that Kara would have liked to have her heat vision back to do it quicker.

* * *

********************************  
_So...here's the end of this arc._  
_I hope you all like it, thank you for your support and I'd like to read yout thoughts and suggestions._

_I know I suck at writting fighting scenes but hey I try._

_I'll be updating in two weeks or so, hopefully,but I'll be taking a break from the #Sweet,Friendships&Boys continuity since it needs "worldbuilding" and I have to check the continuity._

_Also I'm in my third year of college and taking fourth year classes so I'm a little short of time since the academic year is ending and I haven't finished my thesis draft, so please be patient sometimes life gets in the way of my fanfiction writing._

_If you want you can check my other fic "Blossom & Spider" on Wattpad, I promise it's good but it's not as long as this ones...yet. I can't post it here since we are not allowed to post AC (you know what I mean) fanfiction here even though they allow Riverdale ones._

_I'm sorry if some of the characters seem OCC_, _still the Birds of Prey band was more of a cameo than anything, I used just Black Canary just...beacuse I wanted to use her, you can especulate iff the others are superheroes at the moment or if they are not...and they may come back *wink wink*_

_So...what do you think?, do you think that Zee has disuaded Barry about erasing Daphne's memory? does Richard suspect something?._

_And let's hope I can keep up with schedules XD._

_*And Dinah is black haired in the comics, she used a blonde wig as a way of hiding her identity and after a time she decided to dye her hair._

_**Sandra Moonday Hawke is Oliver's son, Connor, mother in the comics_

**_Lance Basillia was Barry's childhood bully and Daphne's stalker in the comics._

_***Yeah, I took it from DC Universe Online._


	14. Lovesick (or Interlude I)

_This use some elements mentioned in #UnexpectedDiscoveriesAndAwkwardness but since is not really a chapter of the #Sweet,Friendships&Boys . So this could be considered an Interlude._  
_Could be set between #UnexpectedDiscoveryAndAwkwardness and #TrustAndAccidents, in universe, and set after episode 40 of the series #EmperorPenguin but before episode 43 #LeagueOfShadows._

_Also from now on I'll be messing up with the timelines._

_*******************************_*  
Carol Ferris was tying her hair in a ponytail with the violet scrunchie Hal Jordan had gotten her as a gift for her eleventh birthday.

One of the few gifts he had gotten her since they met when they were eight.

Also one of the very few she had not broken in rage when Hal had texted her to break up with her.

She had been so upset when she read his text that she didn't think about the consequences of destroying all their photos and the very few notes that Hal Jordan had taken the time to write (at her urging but she had to make him realize that he was romantic guy)...and her cellphone.

(Well, she still had some photos of them in her laptop but it wasn't the same)

After the Saint Valentine dance, she had assumed that he would talk to her but he didn't...even though he had said that they needed to talk.

(Also he had taken her ring, she had taken it back while her mother visited Mrs. Jordan but she was still angry at him for it)

He had ghosted her again.

She didn't know why he was so scared of her, she never meant ti hurt him.

(The cut she made on his arm had been an accident.

She had never hurt him on purpose)

********************************  
Two months had passed since then and he hadn't given her a look,but at least he didn't seem to have grown closer to the Jessica Cruz.

Instead he had suddenly changed his attention to Barbara Gordon, that was interesting to say the least, and she had seemed to grown a little too close to him for the Star Sapphire's taste.

And so, Carol had cornered the girl one day after gym class and had told her to leave her boyfriend alone.

Yes, she knew that Hal Jordan had broken up with her but she had to clear things up to the girl; he was still hers.

Surprisingly the other girl didn't seem scared , like most girls in Coast City did, or annoyed, like Jessica Cruz; instead Gordon seemed angry at her.

"I'm not dating him, if that's what you are...saying" The redhead had said shrugging "I'm just tutoring him"

Jessica Cruz had been about to intervene but Pam had distracted her and Gordon's other friends had just looked at her for Prince, she had just said that every woman had to face her battles alone from time to time.

Cowards, all of them, except for Prince and Jessica Cruz.

"Just tutoring" Carol repeated trying to make her voice sound like Gordon's "Do you know how many times girls have used that excuse to get closer to him?"

The other girl didn't seem impressed and just shrugged while saying "Believe what you want, Carol" and turned away "We are friends, nothing else"

By the way, Barbara Gordon had the last word and..Carol may believe her just yet.

But then the final game of the season happened.

She didn't go because she had gone skating with Doris and Harleen and well, they weren't exactly careful and so she broke her leg.

So, even though she was captain of the cheerleading team she had to stay at the hospital as her mother wanted.

But Selina had sent the photo that confirmed that Hal Jordan had indeed changed his interest to Barbara Gordon, that ginger had gifted him a pair of Lombard XLX, something that not even Carol had gifted him.

And had, somehow, introduced him to Steve Lombard, his long-time idol.

They had also _hugged, _Hal Jordan never hugged anyone whom he didn't consider a close friend or family...or girlfriend.

She saw violet.

"He'll go back to flirting with Jessica" Pam said rolling her eyes.

The ecologist had decided to sleepover as she disliked to go to the rallies and stuff.

"Are you sure?" It wasn't everyday that Pamela Isley talked about this kind of things.

"I'm sure" The redhead said with an almost smile,but Carol was sure that it wasn't a reasuring smile.

********************************  
A few weeks later though Barbara Gordon and Hal Jordan seemed to have drifted apart, just a little but apparently Barbara Gordon was in love with Allen, and since Hal Jordan's grades had improved considerably they only met to study for exams.

Curious.

But, the problem was that he had grown closer, again, to Jessica Cruz.

They had entered a golf tournament and trained together regularly, which of course led to rumours of them dating.

And of course, Carol had taken into playing golf too, she just had to take Selina with her as she was the only friend she had that had not been banned from that place. Apparently Doris had destroyed the castle and Leslie had "accidentaly" electrocuted the barista of the cafeteria.

She didn't know what Harleen and Pam had done but they were banned too.

One day she was watching Hal Jordan and Jessica Cruz while they talked, sometimes they hands would brush and maybe his hands would touch her shoulders as a way of catching her attention.

That was driving her mad.

"You should get over him" Selina said and then added almost in a purr "You are not getting back together"

"You don't know anything, _Selina_" Carol said making a face "We have a connection, you wouldn't understand"

The other girl rolled her eyes and commented "He seems to have his attention focused on other..."She saw the Star Sapphire's reaction and smirked while finising her sentence"..._things, _like football and his grades"

She just grabbed her golf club and hit the ball, but when she raised her arm, with the gold club of course, and she hit something, well someone.

After a few minutes of half-apologizing, she wouldn't fully apologize for hitting him when it was his fault for coming too close, he told her that his name was Thaal Sinclair and that he would like to take her out for ice cream.

She was about to say "no" when she saw that for a moment she had caught Hal Jordan's attention.

Interesting.

And so she said yes and they exchanged numbers.

A few weeks had passed by, she and her friends had started to cause some havoc again, the super hero girls stopped them most of the time though the Invincibros did too, less than the girls but they fought sometimes.

Hal was never with them.

(Carol wondered if his school friends were the Invincibros, Lois Lane had bragged about discovering the Super Hero Girls identities by talking with someone from the football team amd since both super heroes teams were friends, one could only wonder)

Also, she and Thaal had gone in a few dates since they met, he was no Hal but he was a gentleman in a way that no guy had been before him and he had those romantic details that almost made her heart flutter.

Anyway, this guy could help her achieve her goal.

To win Hal Jordan back by making him jelaous.

She knew that he was asking his football friends to ask their cheerleader girlfriends about her new boyfriend.

Thaal and her weren't there yet but if it helped her to win Hal Jordan back...

Well...things one does for love.

********************************  
_Thank you for reading, commenting, following and favoriting; you guys are the best :)_  
_This is a little Interlude before I get back at writing more regularly._


End file.
